


Light of Icarus

by xladrm



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom James T. Kirk, F/M, Hurt Jim, Hurt Spock (Star Trek), M/M, Past Spock/Nyota Uhura, T'hy'la
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladrm/pseuds/xladrm
Summary: "-Riflettici bene, Jim. – Spock appariva immacolato e perfetto. Come se stesse che aveva gradito il pasto che aveva consumato. – Non puoi privarti della felicità, per stare accanto a qualcuno. –-Oh Spock… tu non hai la minima idea di quello che può arrivare a fare una persona, per amore. – Sorrise suo malgrado."Storia ispirata dalla puntata di Star Trek Serie Originale, “Dominati da Apollo” (Who Mourns for Adonias?)Ma prima di cominciare l'avventura, una spolverata dall'episodio "Al di là del tempo" (The Naked Time)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Apollo, James T. Kirk/Spock, Spock/Original Vulcan Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENZIONE: Lode a Gene Roddenberry, io mi limito solo a spargere buone vibrazioni. La storia è totalmente inventata, non scritta a scopo di lucro o con l’intento di qualche offesa. Ogni cosa presente nella storia inerente o riferita a fatti o persone o azioni reali è totalmente causale.

“You may call me a dreamer  
Call me a fool  
Just a blue eyed believer in you  
But I'll die for that someone  
In the blink of an eye  
So tell me... please tell me  
Just what kind of fool am I...

When I drown in my fears  
In the darkness of sorrow  
There's a promise of grace  
Under silver grey skies  
And I'm drying my tears  
In the blaze of the sunlight  
A reverie sealed with a kiss”

[“Under Grey Skies” – Kamelot]

**Light of Icarus**

Part I

Data: 2264

(Data Prima Missione Quinquennale: 2260 – 2265)

Stava tornando in servizio, dopo una pausa sulla Stazione Spaziale 46, dove ovviamente Spock non era sceso, ma Jim sì, e aveva lasciato Bones assieme a una bella ragazza in un bar, per tornare sulla nave e passare il tempo con il Vulcaniano. Da diverso tempo, Jim aveva notato la totale scarsa voglia di passare i permessi di sbarco tra alcool e corpi sudati attorcigliati come era solito fare per i primi mesi della missione quinquennale, non lo attraevano più gli sconosciuti che gli ammiccavano, certo poteva ancora godersi un buon bicchiere di alcool, ma per quello c’erano le scorte di Scotty e Bones. La verità è che da un certo punto in poi, aveva semplicemente scelto di passare quel tempo per riposare o ancora meglio, per finire di leggere delle ricerche e libri che gli erano quasi impossibili da finire nelle normali giornate nella Flotta Stellare. O recuperare il dannato lavoro da ufficio. Cosa che aveva già iniziato a fare prima di sbarcare sulla Base Stellare 46.

In tutta onestà, era andato solo sotto ordine medico, per far contento il suo migliore amico, che voleva solo staccasse il culo dalla poltrona di comando per qualche ora e farlo svagare e se per puro caso questo svago coinvolgesse una focosa Caitian, Bones non avrebbe avuto niente da ridire, al massimo avrebbe ammiccato da dietro il suo terzo bourbon. Ma non questa notte, o molte altre prima e… Jim preferiva non pensare al futuro, in questo caso. Non quando l’unica cosa che voleva era passare del tempo con il suo Primo Ufficiale in una silenziosa e rilassante partita a scacchi.

Andò subito in Sala Mensa, con la speranza di trovarlo, perché era piena notte e il turno Gamma era in atto. E Spock era seduto solitario come sempre a un tavolo, il tavolo che erano soliti condividere per i pasti, quando riuscivano. Jim sapeva benissimo cosa stava facendo con quel PADD in mano.

Prese un caffè e gli si avvicinò, con un sorriso che gli raggiungeva gli occhi.

Spock sembrava sorpreso come un Vulcaniano può essere, quando alzò gli occhi per trovare effettivamente Jim lì, che sapeva di odorare vagamente di alcool e di “locale losco e in cui probabilmente erano presenti sostanze di dubbia legalità”, per dirla come il Primo Ufficiale.

-Capitano. Il suo periodo di congedo non è concluso. –

Jim scrollò le spalle: - Non posso stare troppo tempo lontano dalla mia ragazza. – Rispose, ovviamente riferendosi all’Enterprise. – E quelle scartoffie non si controllano e autorizzano da sole. –

-Non sono scartoffie, ma documenti importanti che necessitano di revisione e in caso, di firma per autorizzazione. -

Spock guardò la sua tazza di caffè scuro e Jim riuscì a buttare un occhio al PADD. Come sospettava. Sospirò: - Spock… non deve fare il mio lavoro. –

-In quanto Primo Ufficiale, rientra nei miei doveri, alleggerire la mole del suo lavoro, per permetterle di usare le ore di svago che necessita il suo sistema nervoso e biologico per operare al meglio in campo professionale. –

Jim sollevò un sopracciglio, aveva imparato da Spock. Quello era il modo per niente velato Vulcaniano per dire: tu, povero e miserabile umano, cui funziona più il pene che il cervello.

Il Capitano tirò fuori un amabile sorriso strafottente: - Le assicuro, Signor Spock, che qui dentro. – Fece un gesto per indicare sia la sua testa che il suo corpo in generale: - Funziona tutto come un orologio della vecchia Svizzera. –

-Ah. – Soffiò fuori il moro. – Deduco che il congedo sia stato ottimale per lei. –

Mesi prima, non gli sarebbe interessato molto, che Spock lo vedesse così, molti se non tutti, lo pensavano in questo modo. Ma Jim si era applicato in campo professionale e quelli del suo equipaggio sembravo più che contenti di lavorare con lui. Kirk ha avuto a che fare per anni, con le voci e ciò che ci si aspettava. Una vita di fantasmi. L’Enterprise era la sua cura personale, come l’aveva definita Bones. Quindi, cosa importava se il suo Primo Ufficiale e amico lo pensasse come quel ragazzino che aveva imbrogliato a un test accademico solo perché strafottente e infantile? Forse niente, se non fosse che si era lentamente e inesorabilmente innamorato di Spock.

Scrollò le spalle: - Bones ci teneva tanto che andassi con lui a questo locale. Poi l’ho visto piacevolmente impegnato e ho afferrato la mia opportunità per sgattaiolare sulla nave. – Un sorriso birichino gli sfiorò le labbra: - Speriamo che sia la volta buona che il buon dottore torni rilassato. Anche se trovo tremenda la sola idea di dover gestire un Bones tutto amichevole e felice… -

Spock continuò a lavorare: - Confido che il dottor McCoy applichi la sua, seppur dubbia, professionalità per operare come CMO durante i suoi turni. Finché fa il suo lavoro, non vedo motivo d’interesse verso la sua persona. –

Kirk sorseggiò il suo caffè: sapeva che il suo migliore amico non era così morbido, ma dal suo punto di vista era perché i più non riuscivano a vederlo davvero. Oppure gli interessava troppo che Spock vedesse bene Bones perché erano le due persone più importanti della sua vita? Probabile… anche se uno dei due non ne era a conoscenza. Certo, negli ultimi tempi si erano avvicinati, un evolversi inaspettato, contando come si sono conosciuti e come è iniziata la loro parte di questa… amicizia- epica amicizia, o quel che è. A suo tempo non ci aveva fatto troppo caso, era stato solo felice di rivedere Spock sulla Plancia dopo la storia di Nero. Solo più tardi, molto piano… quei piccoli ricordi erano cominciati a riaffiorare, più sensazioni che immagini vere e proprie. E solo dopo che aveva realizzato come si sentiva verso il suo Primo Ufficiale. Prima si sentiva un poco male fantasticando sul Vulcaniano, quando questo era impegnato in una relazione stabile e duratura con il suo capace e bello Ufficiale delle Comunicazioni… non era quel tipo di ragazzo, Kirk. Anche se non bastava per fermare i suoi sentimenti e voli di fantasia… si sentiva ancora male. E poi divenne ancora più combattuto, quando Spock e Uhura avevano rotto. Doveva consolare il suo amico mentre dentro di sé ondeggiava tra il dispiacere e la felicità di avere campo libero? A conti fatti: era tutto uno schifo. Spock non era di certo l’amico da consolare e lui non era un gran consolatore, poteva solo offrire uno sguardo tra lo scherzo e il malizioso e un sorriso facile e qualche toccata casuale- spalle, braccia. Spock appariva perplesso, come se gli mancassero dei dati, ma non aveva detto nulla dell’improvviso avvicinamento del Capitano. Non lo aveva scansato, è vero, ma non lo aveva neanche… accolto. Lo aveva solo accettato come una delle tante stranezze di Kirk. E Kirk se lo faceva bastare.

Posò la tazza sul tavolo.

-Signor Spock, - parlò in un sospiro. – Grazie per la sua dedizione al lavoro, ancora, ma Bones sa essere professionale. E ah, può rimandare la mia dose di lavoro sul PADD. – Annuì e strinse le labbra ridicolmente paffute, mentre prendeva la tazza e si alzava.

Spock gli diede un accenno di sopracciglio sollevato: - Posso chiedere il motivo? –

Kirk fece finta di non capire correttamente la domanda: - Il motivo per cui la ringrazio o che il nostro CMO è responsabile? –

-Ho già dichiarato che fa parte delle mie mansioni di Primo Ufficiale, occuparmi di materiale superfluo e da revisionare, e passarle solo quello che è davvero degno di nota. –

-Ed io mi fido ciecamente del suo giudizio, Signor Spock. – Disse con tono deciso, - Ma penso di riuscire a leggere da me. –

Il Vulcaniano posò il PADD, - Non era nei miei pensieri intendere che non ne fosse capace. – Drizzò la schiena: - C’è qualche problema, Signore? –

Jim osservò la sua postura rigida, desiderando di avere il potere di farlo rilassare. Qualcosa dentro di lui cedette.

-No, Signor Spock. Solo… - fece un piccolo gesto con un braccio. – Mi permetta di dimostrare che mi merito quella poltrona… - disse in una voce più bassa del normale, più vicino a un sussurro, come se non volesse che si sapesse.

Inspiegabilmente, queste parole, fecero apparire Spock quasi… risentito. Offeso. Jim poteva vedere qualcosa ritirarsi in quegli occhi. Ma non aggiunse nulla, annuì e basta. Jim era tentato di spingere, ma non lo fece, non erano così amici e non sapeva neanche se lo sarebbero mai davvero diventati.

Si voltò e dedico un sorriso ironico a se stesso: come poteva sognare una storia con Spock, quando non riusciva neanche a sperare nella loro amicizia?

-Ci vediamo al Turno Alpha, Signor Spock. – Salutò, andando alla porta.

Nella privacy dei propri alloggi abbassò le spalle che aveva inconsapevolmente tenuto tese da prima di sbarcare. I suoi alloggi erano puliti, semplici… silenziosi. Vicino alla parete della scrivania aveva scelto di appendere dei quadri: a partire dal vascello Enterprise del 1775, passando per la prima portaerei a propulsione nucleare Enterprise CVN-65, fino ad arrivare al primo shuttle della NASA a portare il nome della Signora d’Argento. Forse era un po’ presto, ma si chiedeva se sarebbe stato in grado di portare avanti il grande nome dell’Enterprise, così come aveva fatto Pike prima di lui.

Non si trattava di essere ricordato nei libri di storia dei cadetti, o chissà quali storie trasformate in leggende… Jim voleva solo tenere al sicuro il suo equipaggio, fare in modo che tutti tornino a casa dalle loro famiglie. Non gli interessava altro. Non aveva altro che questa nave e questo equipaggio e avrebbe fatto di tutto per difenderli. E se questo comportava vivere la vita solitaria di un Capitano… Kirk era pronto a prendersi tutto quello che il destino riservava, e accettarlo.

Si tolse gli stivali e accese il PADD della scrivania, trovando tutti i file indietro. Fece un piccolo sorriso triste e si mise a lavoro.

\---

Il mattino seguente tutto si svolse nella totale normalità- noia, se qualcuno lo avesse domandato a Kirk, ma nel suo piccolo cuore era stupidamente contento che Spock avesse accettato di pranzare con lui, anche dopo le sue parole brusche di ore prima nel cuore della notte. La conversazione era sulla nave, ovviamente, Spock non permetteva mai a Jim di affacciarsi troppo nel suo privato e da tempo Jim aveva smesso di rimanerci male, almeno su questo, decidendo di non spingere, di dargli spazio, cambiando tattica e infatti, questa volta riuscì a strappargli qualcosa sul nuovo articolo scientifico che stava leggendo, e aveva preso un cibo vulcaniano solo per vedere la sua reazione.

Prima di fare un giro in Ingegneria, Jim passò da Bones, provando a sondare il terreno per sapere come era andata con quella Caitian, ma il suo migliore amico lo conosceva e non aveva neanche bisogno di guardarlo in faccia per sapere cosa fosse accaduto e dei suoi intenti.

-Non provare a prendermi in giro, so perché te la sei data a gambe stanotte. – Grugnì, ma anche Jim conosceva l’uomo, lo sentiva mento scontroso del solito.

-Avevo del lavoro da fare. – Rispose facilmente.

-Con il folletto. – Sospirò l’altro, abbassando le spalle e levando il tono sarcastico: - Perché non gli dici semplicemente cosa provi? –

-Sì, e poi cosa? Spock che chiede un trasferimento per molestie emotive? – Gli veniva da ridere al solo pensiero, perché Spock avrebbe scritto esattamente quello sulla richiesta. – No, preferisco averlo qui anche se non posso averlo davvero. –

-Melodrammatico! Non è come se Spock fosse occupato. –

-Ecco un altro punto: non te l’ha mai detto nessuno che non si toccano gli ex degli amici? –

-Tu e Uhura siete amici? –

Jim fece degli strani movimenti con la testa: - Abbiamo fatto progressi. –

Leonard incrociò le braccia, mettendo sul viso quell’espressione da padre che sa cosa hai combinato, anche se stai cercando di nasconderlo. Per evitare di dargli troppo tempo e spazio, Jim parlò: - Anzi, ti informo che questa sera io e Spock giocheremo a scacchi nella mia cabina! –

-Ah, passi da giganti vedo. – Roteò gli occhi, poi i suoi lineamenti si ammorbidirono: - Jim… vuoi davvero elemosinare briciole da uno come Spock? –

-Non sto… elemosinando. Stiamo coltivando un’amicizia! –

Bones schioccò la lingua: - Amicizia le mie palle. –

-Quanto sei volgare… - lo sfotté Jim, strappandogli un mezzo sorriso.

-Solo che non voglio vederti più stare male. E mi fa rabbia che hai messo i tuoi occhioni blu sull’unico essere in questo universo che non ha scritto la parola amore nel suo libro! –

Jim voleva abbracciarlo, ma sapeva che gli sarebbe costato un hypo al collo. Optò per una stretta al braccio.

-Lui sa perfettamente farlo. Solo… lui non mi ama. Non credo che potrà mai. –

-Oh adesso, non continuare questo teatro di Shakespeare. – Provò a distrarlo: - Hai bisogno della tua testa da genio per affrontare Scotty e Keenser! –

Kirk gli diede un sorriso, ma ne era una parodia. Con un’ultima pacca sulla spalla, si diresse verso Ingegneria.

\---

Il resto della giornata passò abbastanza velocemente, ma la percezione del tempo di Jim era un po’ alterata. Da un lato l’aveva vissuta a rilento, dall’altra a massima curvatura. Adesso era sera, aveva cenato e il computer annunciava che Spock era oltre quella porta. Il cuore gli batteva veloce, che fosse per paura o eccitazione non poteva dirlo.

-Avanti! –

Le porte automatiche si aprirono per mostrargli la regale figura del suo Primo Ufficiale in tenuta scientifica. Si pentì per un attimo di aver scartato la propria divisa per optare per qualcosa di più casual.

-Capitano. – Salutò formalmente Spock, lanciando un’occhiata al suo abbigliamento.

Kirk sospirò, preferendo non sapere davvero cosa pensasse il Vulcaniano della sua maglia e jeans.

-Buonasera, Signor Spock. Pronto per essere sconfitto? – Portò la conversazione sul terreno di gioco, non volendo discutere sul serio su come vestisse nei propri alloggi a fine turno.

Spock, che avesse colto il suggerimento o meno, si diresse verso il tavolo dove Jim aveva posizionato la scacchiera.

-Trovo difficile questa sua domanda, che presumo sia retorica. Poiché non abbiamo ancora mosso alcuna pedina. –

-Forse predico il futuro. – Rispose semplicemente, con un lieve sorriso scherzoso, sedendosi.

Spock seguì il suo esempio, stranamente. In genere Kirk doveva insistere anche per questo. Ed era tornato a lanciargli occhiate, no… adesso lo sguardo scuro di Spock era direttamente fisso su di lui. Jim era abituato alle attenzioni, da quelle gradite a quelle sgradite. Sapeva che difficilmente passava inosservato in una stanza troppo a lungo, in genere perché l’altra persona aveva qualcosa di ben preciso in mente. Vuoi perché figlio di George Kirk, vuoi per il suo aspetto, vuoi perché Capitano dell’Enterprise… e nessuno che lo guardasse perché era Jim. La solita vecchia storia. Quindi… perché Spock lo guardava? Beh, si rispose da solo, qui si tratta di Spock. Forse starà cercando qualcosa per cui richiamarlo all’ordine per aver violato un Regolamento della Flotta che non era più in uso da qualcosa come almeno cinquant’anni. Perché, ancora, per Spock era il Capitano Kirk, amico, forse… in futuro.

-Lei può molte cose, Capitano. – Parlò Spock, voce profonda e sguardo penetrante, che colpì dritto lo stomaco di Kirk: - Non sapevo che fosse anche un veggente. –

Kirk provò a respirare e gli uscì un colpo di tosse. Dei, che imbarazzo. Non aveva quindici anni e non poteva flirtare con il suo Primo Ufficiale.

Poteva?

Oh, al diavolo!

-Neanche io. Vuole qualcosa da bere? –

-No, la ringrazio, non necessito di alcun rinfresco in questo momento. –

-Le dispiace se… -

-Affatto, Capitano. –

Jim annuì a se stesso e si alzò, avrebbe voluto prendere un tea, un succo. Acqua. Ma non ci riusciva e in più era fuori servizio al momento, no? Gli era concesso il bicchiere della staffa, no? Digitò al proprio replicatore personale un bicchiere di rhum scuro e ne prese subito un sorso.

Rimettendosi a sedere, parlò, in ritardo, ma era umano e illogico, gli era concesso:

-Jim. –

-Prego? –

Kirk accavallò le gambe, sentendosi a disagio sotto l’accurato sguardo del Vulcaniano: - Mi chiami Jim, per favore. So che lei in genere- -

-Molto bene, Jim. –

Kirk quasi si strozzò con il rhum, decise di posare il bicchiere per qualche colpo di tosse.

-Si sente bene, Jim? –

Il biondo annuì e respirò: - Sì, mi scusi. Sto bene. – Pensava di dover fare più pressione su questo ambito: - In tutta sincerità- -

-E’ una grande sua qualità, Jim, la sincerità. –

Il Capitano si sforzò di non arrossire, e neanche di grattarsi la testa in uno spettacolo di confusione imbarazzante. Fece un gesto verso la scacchiera.

-Il suo turno, Spock. –

Immediatamente le mani pallide del Vulcaniano mossero una pedina, senza staccargli tuttavia gli occhi di dosso e tornando nella sua perfetta posizione iniziale.

-Oh, qualcuno è impaziente. –

-Trovo di esser sperimentato, nell’arco della giornata uno stato mentale che gli umani possono chiamare tale. –

-Cosa? –

-La tua mossa, Jim. –

Kirk era tentato di arrampicarsi sulla sua sedia e contattare Scott, Bones. Qualcuno!

-Certo. – Sorrise appena e mosse una pedina.

-Parlavi di sincerità. – Riprese l’argomento Spock.

-Sì, scusami. – Senza accorgersene passò al dare del tu al suo Primo Ufficiale, e gli parve di scorgere una sfumatura più calda in quegli occhi di ossidiana. Qualcosa dentro di sé vibrò per avere di più, ma cercò di spingere indietro, giù, di oscurare questa sensazione.

-In onestà, Spock, pensavo di doverci mettere più tempo per convincerti a chiamarmi per nome fuori servizio. E a darci del tu. –

-Ti da fastidio? – C’era una lieve nota di bisogno velata, ma era probabile che se la fosse immaginata.

-Nono. – Si affrettò a chiarire. – Assolutamente. Anzi… ne sono felice. – Permise a quel calore che avvertiva da Spock di far riemergere quel qualcosa dal proprio stomaco. La speranza. Molto rischioso. La speranza ha ucciso persone forti, decisamente più forti di lui.

-E’ lo stesso per me, Jim. –

Jim non ricordava se aveva mosso la sua pedina. Neanche se c’era una scacchiera tra loro. Sorrise felice, quasi senza credere alle parole di Spock. Sbuffò dal naso: - Grazie, Spock, sento che è un bel passo avanti per il nostro rapporto interpersonale, sarei contento di coltivare un’amicizia, nel tempo, con te. – Nonostante la propria enfasi, cercò di ricordarsi di non strafare con i propri sentimenti.

Eppure sembrava che il proprio esternare avesse avuto un brutto effetto su Spock, che improvvisamente abbassò la testa, posando la mascella sulle dita come in meditazione.

Rimase per due minuti, circa, comunque troppo, in silenzio, con il cuore che martellava nelle orecchie e un grosso campanello di allarme in testa. Cosa aveva rotto? Il Vulcaniano appariva… confuso, dispiaciuto. Per quale dannata ragione Spock doveva provare questo con un’intensità tale da non riuscire a tenerlo dietro le sue barriere mentali?

-Spock…? – Tentò, sporgendosi dalla sedia con il busto, come pronto a scattare al minimo cenno di un malore o di un segnale di aiuto.

-Amicizia. –

-Mh… sì. Spock… ho detto qualcosa che ti ha offeso? –

Il Vulcaniano gli permise ancora la visione di quei meravigliosi occhi, in cui Kirk si sarebbe tuffato senza rimpianti più e più volte. Erano pieni di sentimenti, traboccavano. Spock stava annegando e Kirk non poteva permetterlo.

-Spock, ehy. Scusami se ho detto qualcosa che ha oltrepassato la linea della privacy e del rispetto della tua persona. –

Un angolo delle labbra di Spock si sollevò, donando al bel dipinto davanti a lui un’aria malinconica.

-Sono io che dovrei chiedere scusa. – Si alzò e Jim seguì con lo sguardo, anche volendo non poteva staccargli gli occhi di dosso: si avvicinò a lui e Jim era abituato ad averlo in piedi accanto alla poltrona in Plancia, così come in molte conferenze, molte riunioni diplomatiche, in molti pianeti. Ma non voleva che continuasse anche nel privato dei loro alloggi, quando erano semplicemente loro, niente Primo Ufficiale e niente Capitano.

Ci pensò Spock ad anticiparlo, chinandosi verso la sua figura seduta rigida su quella sedia che scottava quasi quanto quella mano che toccava il suo braccio.

-Cosa. Spock! –

C’era qualcosa d’impreciso, nell’espressione del Vulcaniano: - Jim… - sussurrò le sillabe con cura, come se gli fossero preziose, - l’amicizia che ho per te… mi fa paura. La temo, è fonte di… vergogna, per me. –

Il cuore di Jim andò in cortocircuito. Materia e antimateria non erano più in armonia, non riuscivano più a rimanere ai loro posti per farlo battere. Esplose.

Strinse i denti.

-Le mie scuse, Signor Spock. Non era mia intenzione crearle alcun disagio. – Provò a ricomporsi. Spock non vedeva Jim, voleva vedere il Capitano Kirk. Adesso Jim lo sapeva. Non poteva dire di non averci provato…

Il moro posò una mano sulle sue. Jim quasi sobbalzò.

-Sì, ma dovuto solo alla mia ignoranza. –

Kirk sorrise, vuoto, non sapendo cosa si aspettasse l’altro: - Ma cosa dice- -

-Mi ritrovo carente nella conoscenza delle emozioni umane… non so se riesco a farti capire cosa provo. –

Provare? Kirk corrugò le sopracciglia.

-Jim. – E il Capitano sentì una carezza calda sulla schiena da quella voce, - Non so se sarò mai in grado di onorarti come meriti, di farti comprendere i miei sentimenti di affetto e rispetto. Questo semplice sentimento… ho paura. –

La mente di Jim era stordita, la speranza messa a tacere dalla carcassa del proprio cuore.

-Non ti devi preoccupare Spock. Non hai mai fatto nulla per farmi pensare qualcosa in negativo verso di te. – Cercò di rassicurarlo.

-Tu, che mi hai dato… il perdono, dopo tutto quello che ti ho fatto. Che mi hai accolto nel lavoro e nella tua vita… -

-E’ questo che fanno gli amici. – Sorrise triste. – Perché sono un umano illogico. –

-E non potrei chiedere di essere al fianco di nessun’altro. –

Jim deglutì. – Spock… cosa… cosa- -

-Jim. –

Non si accorse di essere premuto tra una sedia e Spock finché la conn non squillò. Il Vulcaniano non si spostò e non diede cenno di aver sentito nulla, solo concentrato sul volto di Kirk.

-Jim! – La voce del dottor McCoy echeggiò nella stanza dalla conn.

Il respiro di Spock era quasi sul suo volto.

-Jim, dannazione, rispondi! -

D’istinto Jim si alzò, mettendo una mano sul braccio di Spock come per rassicurarlo e gli era sembrato di sentire un lieve sospiro dall’altro.

Batté la conn alla scrivania: - Qui Kirk, cosa c’è Bones? –

-Finalmente hai risposto. –

Jim sollevò un sopracciglio: - Hai chiamato il mio nome solo due volte. –

-Cosa? Dovresti fare un esame al tuo udito, ragazzo. Comunque, abbiamo cosa più importanti. –

-Cosa è successo? –

-E’ successo qualcosa ai laboratori scientifici oggi. Si è liberato un virus che non era previsto, si trasmette con il contatto fisico, basta sfiorarsi. I sintomi sono alienazione graduale fino alla totale perdita di inibizioni. Ho qui il Tenente Mellon e il Tenente Farhaell, oggi di turno c’era anche Spock. Ma non riusciamo a trovarlo. Non doveva venire da te? –

Jim guardava la paratia dinnanzi a lui, sentendo la presenza calda di Spock dietro alle proprie spalle. Le parole del suo amico erano strane e lontane.

Si girò verso il Vulcaniano. La maschera di Surak che si stava sgretolando. Strofinò le dita della mano che Spock aveva toccato.

-Amore… anche io, come te, non vorrei provare amore… ma non riesco, è… una forza a cui non riesco a resistere, e sinceramente… non voglio, resistere. –

Spock sembrò stimolato dalle sue parole.

-Ero rassegnato a vivere la mia vita come un Capitano e la sua nave. Può… può essere diverso davvero, per me? Per noi? –

-Tu lo vuoi? –

Jim strinse i margini della scrivania. La testa che girava: il desiderio della sua anima lì, davanti a lui, disponibile a donarsi. In uno stato in cui non è davvero lo Spock che ha sognato qualcosa come un’eternità. E la nave in allerta.

Cosa era più importante? Cosa voleva davvero?

Sollevò una mano, gli occhi di Spock inghiottiti dal nero dello spazio inesplorato.

Jim schiacciò la conn.

-Qui Kirk. Il Signor Spock si trova nei miei alloggi. Siamo compromessi dal virus. –

Spock. Spock era più importante di ogni altra cosa.

Bones aveva sintetizzato presto una cura e il virus venne sconfitto, così il reparto scientifico presentò una lettera di scuse e il nuovo virus venne catalogato con il rispettivo antidoto.

Jim ricordava tutto, anche se era consapevole che non c’era menzione di amnesia o altro, non sapeva se era lo stesso anche per Spock o se avesse solo scelto di cancellare tutto dalla vergogna.

Inibizione non significava che vuoi davvero quello che dici di volere, Jim lo sa che è così. Così, per non rischiare di far scappare Spock, Jim si disse che non avrebbe mai e poi mai parlato di questo episodio con il Vulcaniano.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'equipaggio incontra qualcuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il tempo passa e io sono qui a ballare.
> 
> Vi mando tante buone vibrazioni.

Il piano di Kirk sembrava funzionare. Non aveva mai fatto alcun riferimento al virus o che Spock avesse fatto un qualche tipo di confessione che riguardasse l’avere o meno dei sentimenti. Mai accaduto. E le cose andavano alla grande! Inoltre lui e Uhura stavano davvero facendo progressi nella loro amicizia, il che significava che Spock era ancora più lontano che mai. Diciamo che si dava solo scuse, creandole anche, ma non lo avrebbe mai detto- soprattutto a Bones.

Ovviamente il suo migliore amico sapeva cosa era accaduto negli alloggi durante la più strana partita a scacchi della sua vita. Il consiglio di McCoy era stato di “andare da quel dannato folletto e chiarire una volta per tutte”, parole di Bones, principalmente perché sembrava certo che in realtà il Vulcaniano ricambiasse il suo interesse. Jim non aveva mai riso così tanto!

Lui e Spock continuavano con quella routine che avevano iniziato a creare, e a Jim la cosa stava più che bene. Voleva ancora continuare a girarsi alla sua destra e trovare il suo Primo Ufficiale alla postazione scientifica.

Esattamente come adesso: stavano mappando quella nuova sezione, si trovavano vicini al pianeta Pollux IV, Sistema Beta Germanus del Quadrante Alpha.

Durante alcune scansioni, vennero assaliti da una mano verde gigante che li immobilizzò. La nave non rispondeva più ai comandi, sembrava tutto fuori uso senza una spiegazione. Oltre alla misteriosa forza che li tratteneva.

“Figli miei.”

Si palesò dal nulla, davanti allo schermo, nello spazio, una testa enorme. Un uomo adulto, con folti capelli ricci scuri e profondi occhi forti, seppure malinconici, notò Jim, con la carnagione olivastra e una corona di foglie d’oro che gli adornava il capo.

Kirk si sistemò la maglia e assunse una posizione più eretta.

-Qui è il Capitano James Kirk della USS Enterprise, Federazione Unita dei Pianeti. Con chi ho il piacere di parlare? –

L’uomo appare come se volesse passare per… benevolo. Il tono di chi permetteva a un bimbo di non essere punito benché avesse sbagliato.

“Sono Apollo.”

Jim sbatté le palpebre: - … Apollo… il Dio del sole? –

“Dio che accompagna il Sole nel cielo, di tutte le arti, della musica, della profezia, della poesia, delle arti mediche, delle pestilenze e della scienza che illumina l’intelletto.”

Decisamente quell’Apollo. Ma come era possibile?

“Sono trascorsi millenni, e ciò che era scritto… si è avverato. Siate i benvenuti, miei figlioli adorati. Il vostro regno vi attende.”

Jim stava per rispondere, ma l’individuo, Apollo, continuò.

“Avete lasciato il vostro pianeta per imbarcavi in questa temeraria avventura. Così era scritto da secoli.” Sorrise. “Sono molto fiero di voi. Ora potrete riposare.”

Kirk tentò ancora: - Dunque… lei era in attesa di noi? – Ma ancora una volta, Apollo era troppo impegnato nel suo monologo.

“Ricorderemo insieme. Berremo insieme dalle coppe il vino sacro. Accompagnati dal suono dei flauti! La lunga attesa è finita…”

Lo disse come se fosse davvero qualcosa di solenne.

Kirk stava perdendo la pazienza.

-E’ stato lei ad arrestare la nave? –

“Certo. Sono stato io a richiamare i venti dalle vostre vele.”

E nessuno prendeva qualcosa dalla sua Signora senza neanche prima chiedere il permesso… Jim accavallò le gambe: - Li faccia tornare, poi parleremo. –

“Sono passati cinquemila anni… non avete ancora imparato la pazienza?”

Kirk si leccò le labbra: - Apollo, giusto? Molto bene, facciamo che è Apollo: non l’abbiamo attaccata, non ha motivo per comportarsi così verso di noi. Se questo è il suo spazio, non ne eravamo consapevoli. Ci lasci e andremo via. Può scegliere. Ma se sceglie di tenerci ancora prigionieri… sappia che ci difenderemo! – Strinse gli occhi: - Liberi questa nave! –

“Perché avete sempre la stessa arroganza… come i vostri antichi padri? Agamennone, Ettore, Ulisse…”

-Cosa sceglie? –

“Dovrete obbedirmi! O chiuderò la mia mano su di voi!”

La conn della poltrona suonò, era Scotty che avvisava che la pressione attorno al disco era aumentata e continuava a farlo. Ordinò di compensare, ma immediatamente il Capo Ingegnere informò che non era servito a nulla.

Le conseguenze della pressione iniziarono a farsi sentire, come se le loro teste venissero schiacciate dalla sezione a disco venisse fatto lo stesso. Sempre di più. Sempre di più. Qualcuno urlò e dalla conn c’era la voce allarmata di Scotty che dichiarava che la situazione stava diventando critica e che non sapeva se potevano farcela a reggere ancora sotto un tale sforzo.

Il Capitano Kirk si alzò dalla poltrona: - Basta! Si fermi! La sua dimostrazione ha avuto effetto! Ha chiarito il suo punto: ha vinto! –

Ancora: non poteva permettere di rischiare i suoi uomini e la sua nave.

Improvvisamente, quella tremenda sensazione sparì: - Capitano! Non c’è più pressione, tutti i parametri sono tornati alla normalità. – Squillò la voce di Scotty dalla Sala Macchine, tra il sollievo e il confuso.

Jim fissò la faccia di Apollo: imperiale e ferma nelle sue espressioni.

“Questa è stata la vostra prima lezione, ricordatevela!” Il tono di voce severo divenne tuttavia più leggero subito dopo: “Capitano Kirk: invito te e i tuoi Ufficiali ad unirvi a me. Ma non portare quello… quello con le orecchie appuntite.” Concluse con tono sofferente.

Jim, così come il resto della Plancia, si ritrovò a voltarsi verso Spock. Il quale osservava la gigantesca testa come uno scienziato guarda al microscopio una nuova forma di batterio. Kirk sospirò.

“Mi ricorda Pan. E Pan mi ha sempre annoiato! Niente facce tristi, questo non è il momento di essere tristi, questo è il momento di gioie, rallegrarsi: non per temere. State tornando a casa, i vostri cuori si preparino a cantare.”

A Jim il tizio non piaceva. Affatto. Chiamò dalla conn l’Infermeria.

-Qui Infermeria. – Rispose scontroso Bones, - cosa diavolo è successo? –

-Hai una bella voce per cantare, Bones. – Lo canzonò Kirk. – Fatti trovare in Sala Teletrasporto. Kirk chiudo. –

Il Capitano si alzò, posando le mani sullo schienale della Poltrona e guardando Spock.

-Signor Spock, a lei la poltrona. –

-Capitano, una parola. –

Parlarono in sincrono e rimasero bloccati, poi Jim prese un respiro e annuì. – Venga, mi accompagni nel tragitto. –

-Molto bene. – Annuì Spock, alzandosi dalla sua postazione.

-Signor Sulu, a lei la Plancia. –

-Sì, Capitano! –

Kirk pensava davvero che Sulu sarebbe diventato un grande Capitano e in segreto sognava avventure in cui le loro due nave avrebbero percorso le stelle e difeso la Federazione. Ma al momento era in servizio e doveva concentrarsi: la situazione non gli piaceva, lo aveva già detto ed era sicuro che gli Ufficiali della Plancia glielo avessero letto in faccia. Doveva scendere per dare un’occhiata più da vicino, soprattutto perché in quello stato non potevano fare molto e lasciare Spock sulla nave poteva essere un’ottima cosa, come un asso nella manica in una partita a poker. Poteva scendere con una piccola squadra e distrarre la creatura, mentre Spock e gli altri risolvevano i problemi dall’Enterprise.

Spock non sembrava molto d’accordo, ma quando il Capitano si comportava in modo consono al regolamento e alla logica c’era ben poco che potesse dissentire e protestare.

-Non trovo saggio, riporre fiducia nell’individuo che si presenta come Apollo. –

-La nostra missione di base è incontrare nuove civiltà, scenderemo e gli faremo raccontare qualche vecchia storia. Prenderemo tempo per voi quassù. –

-Ancora, Capitano, non mi fido. – batté le ciglia scuse: - Parla molto… -

-Offeso, Signor Spock, che non è stato invitato? – Lo prese bonariamente in giro.

-Questo è possibile solo se si hanno sentimenti, emozioni, da ferire. Non è il mio caso. –

Jim annuì, ma il suo sorriso perse qualcosa di brillante: - La cosa importante è che il suo orgoglio non è stato intaccato. Lo affronteremo insieme. – E prima che Spock potesse ribattere anche su quello, prese la sua espressione e tono da Capitano, più professionale e distaccato: - Scenderò con Bones e Chekov. – Il giovane ragazzo si voltò con un grosso sorriso sul viso, grato per la possibilità e Jim gli restituì in cambio con un accenno di labbra all’insù. Vide con la coda dell’occhio che Spock stava per dire che il dottore non era la scelta migliore, e che sarebbe dovuto andare lui, in quanto Primo Ufficiale. Jim lo precedette, ancora: - Il Signor Chekov è più che qualificato per raccogliere i dati necessari e, appena possibile, verranno inviati alla nave per essere analizzati. –

Spock annuì: - Predisporrò in modo che i laboratori siano pronti. –

-Signor Spock, a lei la Plancia una volta che saremo giù. Abbia cura della Poltrona! – Scherzò, anche se non troppo. Era un po’ troppo affezionato alla sua Poltrona.

Si diresse verso il turboascensore, seguito da Spock, Jim voleva roteare gli occhi.

-Vorrei essere a conoscenza degli altri componenti per la squadra di sbarco. –

-Altri? –

-Capitano. – Fece, in tono grave. – Non sappiamo a cosa stiamo andando incontro. Vi è un campo energetico attorno alla nave che ci tiene fermi nel medesimo punto, non sappiamo da dove provenga e cosa lo alimenta, sappiamo solo che tutti i sistemi sono off-line. E lei ha accettato d’incontrare un essere che si definisce un Dio. –

Ogni tanto Spock gli sembrava un disco rotto vecchio stile.

-Grazie per ripetermi quello che già so, Signor Spock. Ma dove è l’incendio? –

Spock aprì la bocca, poi la richiuse, come se fosse perplesso.

Suo malgrado, Jim sorrise: - E’ un modo di dire terrestre, in sintesi: cosa la preoccupa? –

-Capitano, sono Vulcaniano! – Replicò per quella che era la millesima volta e non solo, da quando avevano iniziato il viaggio per la Missione Quinquennale.

-E noi tutti l’amiamo per questo. – Rendendosi conto di cosa aveva detto, si schiarì la voce: - Mi scusi, era inappropriato. –

Spock rispose solo con un sopracciglio. Le porte del turboascensore si aprirono e camminarono verso la Sala Teletrasporto, perfettamente allineati ma senza mai sfiorarsi.

-Mi diceva della squadra. – Continuò Kirk, leggermente in imbarazzo.

-Consiglio di portare almeno tre uomini della sicurezza! –

-Tre? Signor Spock, non stiamo andando in guerra! –

-La sua sicurezza è la mia priorità, così come il lavoro degli agenti della sicurezza. –

Jim non si lasciò intenerire da quelle parole dette con voce inflessibile e distaccata che in realtà celavano molto di più, voleva sperare, tantomeno da quei bellissimi occhi colori cioccolato.

-Non voglio che Apollo, o chi sia, lo prenda come un atto ostile. –

-Capitano. –

-No. Devo solo distrarre quel tizio in modo che voi ragazzi possiate riparare la Mia Signora. –

-Jim. –

Erano appena entrati in Sala Teletrasporto e c’era il Guardiamarina Gomez dietro la console, che stava controllando dei dati che gli erano stati passati da Spock poco prima. Jim la guardò un attimo con la vista periferica e poi, con voce bassa e infastidita, rispose in modo che solo l’udito di Spock potesse sentire.

-Va bene, ma solo uno. –

-Accettabile, Signore. –

Dannato Vulcaniano compiaciuto.

Jim si avvicinò alla donna, che sollevò il viso e si mise sull’attenti.

-Guardiamarina Gomez. – La salutò.

-Capitano. Signor Spock. – Spock rispose con un sopracciglio alzato e la giovane donna sobbalzò appena. Jim doveva ricordare a Spock di piantarla di mettere soggezione tra l’equipaggio, Jim non voleva che il suo capitanato venisse visto con timore. Al suo ritorno avrebbe parlato con Spock- magari anche dei sentimenti che provava per lui.

Forse.

Magari un’altra volta.

Sì, un’altra volta è meglio.

Qualcosa come mai. Ricordiamoci del piano originale.

Jim si attaccò al comunicatore della consolle.

-Tenente Hendorff, Tenente Palamas, a rapporto in Sala Telestrasporto per lo sbarco sul pianeta Pollux IV. –

Poteva sentire la disapprovazione di Spock da quella distanza. Si voltò solo parzialmente, tenendo un braccio sulla console.

-Il Tenente Palamas è davvero un’esperta in archeologia, antropologia e figure della mitologia antica. Farà il suo lavoro, come se fosse in un negozio di caramelle. Un’esperta di caramelle… in un grande negozio di caramelle. –

Gomez sorrise alla battuta, senza ridacchiare, comportandosi in modo professionale. Ma Jim sapeva che non era per la scelta di Carolyn Palamas che Spock lo stava uccidendo con lo sguardo. In modo logico e non-arrabbiato, perché i Vulcaniani non si arrabbiano. Era totalmente consapevole del motivo, ma preferiva fare finta di nulla assumendo la sua migliore espressione innocente.

A Spock non piaceva Hendorff. E Jim poteva dire che non aveva avuto una buona presentazione con il ragazzone, quella sera che ha conosciuto Uhura in quel locale, ma era uno scontro sleale, era in minoranza e, qualunque cosa dice Pike: ha vinto! Ma Kirk non era tipo da rancore, Hendorff aveva talento, sapeva che probabilmente per Spock era più una presa di posizione che altro. Lo aveva più volte definito impulsivo e arrogante, nonché avventato, e quando Jim gli aveva fatto notare che quelle erano le prime tre parole nel proprio file, Spock aveva risposto che “benché apparentemente privo di una qualsivoglia minima e sporadica logica, le sue azioni possono essere scambiate come tali, ad un occhio inesperto, poiché sono opera di una mente dinamica in grado di escogitare tattiche e stratagemmi, creativi e poco convenzionali e poco inclini al regolamento della Flotta Stellare, che hanno sempre salvato l’equipaggio e i cittadini di più pianeti. È quindi evidente che i suoi pensieri si focalizzano sulla salvaguardia della vita, qualunque sia la sua forma e composizione bio-chimica.” Tutto questo, aveva gonfiato l’orgoglio e l’autostima del Capitano, nonché il suo povero cuore innamorato del suo Primo Ufficiale irraggiungibile.

Da parte sua, era convinto che un giorno anche Spock avrebbe visto in Hendorff quello che vedeva lui: un buon elemento dell’equipaggio e buon agente della sicurezza, che andava migliorando sempre di più.

Quando le porte si aprirono di nuovo per far entrare i quattro elementi della squadra, Jim era contento di poter fuggire dall’ira di Spock. Si rivolse quindi ai suoi uomini. Hendorff aveva una faccia determinata e tuttavia scanzonata, come se sarebbe stato un giochetto da ragazzi- ma Jim non si lasciò scoraggiare anche se poteva sentire nella mente la voce di Spock che gli diceva che il sottovalutare è solo un passo prima della sconfitta, Palamas aveva gli occhi che luccicavano per l’eccitazione, mentre stringeva il suo tricorder per le letture. Il Signor Chekov tratteneva a stento la propria felicità, con a tracolla anche lui il tricorder scientifico.

Bones entrò di corsa e, come sempre, borbottando imprecazioni intanto che maneggiava la sua attrezzatura.

-Sapevo che avresti amato partecipare, Bones! – Lo chiamò Jim, ricevendo in risposta solo altre imprecazioni:

-Non mi piace, questa storia. Adesso anche Dei della mitologia? –

-Andiamo giù per scoprirlo. – Rispose Jim in modo facile e semplice. Poi si mise ritto e tornò con un tono serio: – E per prendere tempo, dobbiamo sondare di prima mano e scansionare ciò che ci circonda, ogni minima cosa sospetta e non. Per scoprire da dove arriva quest’energia a forma di mano verde che tiene ferma l’Enterprise. –

-Lei, Comandante, non ha niente da dire? – Domandò il medico.

Mettendo le mani unite dietro la schiena, Spock ripose: - Ho già espresso parte dei miei pensieri al Capitano. –

-Parte? – Chiesero in simultanea Kirk e Bones.

-Ma per il restante dovrò attendere il rientro della squadra e la fine della missione. – Concluse.

-Lei non viene? –

-La mia presenza non è gradita all’entità che si auto-definisce Apollo. –

-Oh, e questo che effetto le fa? Come si sente? – Gli fece il verso, come se lo volesse psicanalizzare, alla ricerca sfrenata di una traccia di umanità nel Vulcaniano.

Jim invece era rimasto al tono di Spock, alla consapevolezza di quanto lo conoscesse il Signor Spock: la curiosità, tornare il prima possibile a missione compiuta per sapere cosa aveva da dire, e la fiducia che sarebbe tornato, forse non integro, ma che sarebbe tornato indietro.

-Grazie, Signor Spock. – Interruppe lo sproloquio di Bones e le battute fredde di Spock che capiva solo il Capitano, e richiamò tutti all’ordine: - Per gli assenti- - ovviamente si riferiva al medico che non fece una piega, - il nostro compito è andare giù su Pollux IV e fare qualche chiacchiera con Apollo, perdere tempo, così che gli altri possano sganciare l’Enterprise. Il nostro compito sarà inoltre scoprire se questa mano enorme e verde è alimentata da una struttura che si trova sul pianeta. Il tutto senza scatenare l’ira di questa entità. Chiunque sia, sembra avere qualche trucchetto da mago nascosto nella sua manica. –

\---

Portare nella squadra di sbarco il Tenente Palamas era stata un’ottima idea: il luogo aveva una gran bella vegetazione, come se non avesse mai conosciuto la mano rozza dell’uomo. Palamas e Chekov iniziarono subito con le scansioni attorno a loro, mentre Hendorff si guardava attorno con circospezione e un sorriso sul viso. Intanto Bones al suo fianco stava esprimendo ogni modo possibile per cui sarebbero sicuramente morti per qualche parassita tipico del pianeta.

Camminarono appena e si ritrovano in una piazzola nel verde, in pieno stile greco: colonne e statue di adorazione, un massiccio tavolo con delle panche.

A fare da sfondo a tutto questo, una delle rappresentazioni massime dell’antichità: un piccolo tempio, semplice e spoglio, con dentro un uomo vestito con stoffe pregiate anche a un’occhiata lontana, drappeggiate attorno al corpo muscoloso e abbronzato come si usava a quei tempi.

Sedeva sul suo trono come se gli spettasse di diritto, perché era nato per essere ciò che professava di essere. Jim non si sentiva intimidito da Apollo, era poco incline a credere alla sua storia. Benché fosse una persona fiduciosa di natura, era responsabile di vite e non poteva permettersi leggerezza e fiducia verso chi si comportava in modo ostile.

Ciononostante… si sentiva di dare a questo… Apollo, il beneficio del dubbio, poteva credere che era Apollo perché magari era così che aveva vissuto questa entità, e i suoi modi poco ortodossi erano solo le sue usanze e tradizioni che alle loro orecchie e occhi suonavano prive di senso e quasi un insulto.

Con curiosità, Kirk notò che accanto ai piedi dell’uomo, vi era posata una cedra. Non sapeva se ridere o prenderla come una prova che fosse davvero Apollo: Dio della luce e della purezza, abile dell’arco e nella cedra.

Il volto di Apollo era un po’ diverso da come gli era apparso dallo schermo. Ma aveva ancora quel comportamento benevolo, come se stesse facendo un favore. Ma comunque… con qualcosa che sembrava… attesa.

-Figli miei. – Iniziò a parlare. – Ho aspettato a lungo questo momento. Voi mi rinverdite i ricordi della vostra bella e lussureggiante Terra. Dei campi verdi e del cielo azzurro. Dei semplici pastori e i loro greggi. –

Jim notò che Bones aveva smesso per un attimo di scansionare Apollo per lanciargli un occhio dubbioso. Ma per Kirk era arrivato il momento di entrare in scena.

Fece un passo avanti.

-Lei è già stato sulla Terra. –

Apollo parve compiaciuto e gli prestò attenzione: - Una volta tesi la mia mano e la terra tremò. Vi alitai sopra… e ritornò la primavera. –

-Ha parlato di Agamennone, di Ettore, Ulisse… Come li conosce? –

-Frugate nelle vostre più lontane memorie. Memorie di migliaia di anni fa… e mi troverete. I vostri padri mi conoscevano, e i padri dei vostri padri. – Si alzò, e sembrava solenne e reale: - Io sono Apollo. –

Chekov fece un lieve passo indietro, ma senza abbassare il tricorder o smettere di prendere dati.

Apollo, o chiunque fosse, scese i gradini che lo innalzavano, con un sorriso gradito sul viso:

-La Terra… genitrice delle più belle creature che ci siano. Sono lieto di vedere che questo non è cambiato. –

Kirk buttò un occhio al Tenete Palamas che aveva gli occhi sbarrati e fissi sul Dio, tra l’affascinato e il curioso.

-Io, così come i miei fratelli e le mie sorelle, abbiamo ben conosciuto la vostra amata Terra, cinquemila anni fa. -

Kirk decise che ne aveva abbastanza e si fece avanti, camminando vero Apollo e mettendosi tra lui e il suo equipaggio.

-E va bene. Siamo stati invitati qui, e come vede, siamo venuti. Adesso può dirci che cosa vuole? –

-Voi non ve ne andrete più. –

Sentì Bones bofonchiare qualcosa dietro di lui.

-Signor Chekov. Contatti l’Enterprise! –

Il giovane ragazzo armeggiò con il comunicatore, ma inutilmente: - Nave no risponde, Capitano. Grande interferenza. –

-Continui a provare. – Incitò Kirk.

-Sì Signore, ma io no garantisco. –

-E’ inutile, Capitano. I vostri apparecchi non funzionano. Così come la vostra nave. –

Jim serrò la mascella e fece cenno a Pavel di lasciar perdere, almeno al momento, il comunicatore, e non perse di vista per un attimo l’uomo davanti a sé.

-Che cosa vuoi da noi? – Si sentì pienamente in diritto di dare più confidenza.

-Che mi veneriate. – E c’era sempre lo stesso barlume di malinconia in quello sguardo scuro, ma Kirk non se ne poteva preoccupare. – Come mi veneravano i vostri padri. –

-Ascoltami bene. Apollo, o non m’interessa chi sei o come vuoi farti chiamare, non hai alcun diritto sulle nostre vite. Non ti abbiamo fatto niente: lasciaci andare! –

-Ho detto che mi dovete venerare. –

Kirk sollevò un sopracciglio: - Per me sei solo un bambino viziato. –

-E allora che inizi subito la prima lezione. –

Vennero costretti ad indietreggiare, stupiti e confusi: Apollo piano piano aveva iniziato ad innalzarsi, diventando alto quasi come una montagna.

La situazione stava, probabilmente, peggiorando.

\---

Nyota Uhura era un eccellente Ufficiale delle Comunicazioni, quindi iniziava ad avvertire una certa frustrazione nel non riuscire a far funzionare la propria postazione e dovendo ancora una volta rispondere al Facente Funzione di Capitano Spock che:

-No, Signore, ancora non riesco a contattare il Capitano, le frequenze sono disturbate. –

Spock annuì appena, rigido: - Continui a provare, Tenente. –

Nyota aprì la bocca, ma la richiuse, sapeva che nel tentativo di parlare con quello che era oramai il suo ex fidanzato e tutt’ora amico, si sarebbe scontrata contro un duro e freddo muro invalicabile. Forse Sulu era più idoneo alla Poltrona, ma Spock non si sarebbe mosso di un millimetro, ne era consapevole. E Scotty serviva in Sala Macchine. Tenne un sospiro per se stessa e tornò a lavoro.

Spock stava andando altre indicazioni a Sulu, ennesimi tentativi per allontanare l’Enterprise dalla salda presa di quella mano. Poi si rivolse ad un Tenente.

-Vada alla Postazione Scientifica, mappi e analizzi ogni centimetro della superficie del pianeta. –

Il ragazzo annuì, mettendosi in posizione: - Non so quanto i macchinari riusciranno a mappare, Signore, è tutto schermato. –

-Non m’interessa. – Proclamò Spock, seduto con la schiena dritta sulla Poltrona: - Voglio sapere se ci sono segni di vita. E quanti. –

-Ma Signore… la nave è fuori uso per la maggior parte. –

Il vulcaniano si voltò con uno sguardo affilato, Nyota non aveva altri termini per definirlo, come se fossero due oggetti piccoli e appuntiti che avevano puntato la faccia del povero Tenente.

-Se non è in grado di fare il suo lavoro, lasci il posto a chi è più competente. –

Il ragazzo sobbalzò ma annuì e tornò a lavoro con il volto sullo scanner.

Nyota tenne un secondo sospiro, senza neanche il medico a bordo, che poteva dichiararlo emotivamente compromesso, l’unica soluzione era parlargli e fargli vedere la logica nella decisione di lasciare la Poltrona a Sulu. Ma Spock appariva irradiare fuoco e non aveva idea di come avvicinarsi.

\---

Da poveri mortali, non potevano fare altro che osservare sbigottiti l’immensa figura nel suo sfoggio di potenza, finché non scomparve nel nulla.

Kirk mosse i primi passi, mentre Hendorff metteva via il phaser- su ordine di Kirk erano sempre calibrati su stordimento, quindi non c’era pericolo, ma non aveva dato l’ordine. Arrivò fino ai piedi del trono del Dio, i stivali che sfioravano lo strumento dorato.

-Tenente Palamas. È lei l’esperta qui… cosa ne pensa? –

-Egli sembra essere… ciò che afferma. – Disse, guardandosi ancora attorno con volto sognante, come se stesse vivendo nelle sue fantasie.

-Un Dio? – Domandò Hendorff con un brutto cipiglio. – Dobbiamo davvero credere che lo sia? Capitano, questa è follia! –

Jim scrollò le spalle: - Nuove forme di vita e civiltà, Signor Hendorff. Anche se qui sembra che arriviamo ad un nuovo livello. –

-Se quello è Apollo, io sono Marte! – Borbottò McCoy.

Jim sorrise, - Non complichiamo di più le cose. Cosa hai trovato addosso a lui? –

-Ho preso dei dati, a primo impatto sembra umano… ma non significa niente, dovrei controllarli, ma grazie al nostro grande amico non siamo in contatto con la baracca! –

Il giovane Chekov si avvicinò con la testa china sul tricorder: - Lui ha grande energia. Come grande tecnologia, noi non conosciamo, Capitano. –

-Intendi dire… che tutto questo è opera di una tecnologia a noi sconosciuta? – Toccò una delle colonne, sembrava vera.

-Possibile, Signore. –

-Molto bene, continuiamo a cercare. Dobbiamo trovare questa fonte di energia: deve pur prenderla da qualche parte! Muoviamoci! – Iniziarono a mettersi all’opera, - Bones, una parola! –

-Oh, io ne avrei più di una, ragazzo! –

Jim si avvicinò a lui e lo prese da parte, parlando a bassa voce, in modo che solo il medico lo potesse sentire: - E se… questa persona… fosse davvero, quello che dice di essere? –

-Stai scherzando. – Non era una domanda.

-No, che motivo avrebbe di mentire? –

-E cosa ne so io di quello che pensano i matti? –

-Sei qualificato anche per la psicologia. –

-Oh certo, adesso chiedo se mi fa apparire un lettino così si sdraia e mi racconta di quando Zeus si trasformò in una capra! –

-Capitano! –

Hendorff lo chiamò: Apollo era tornato e sedeva sul suo trono.

-Esigo da voi quello che mi spetta di diritto. La vostra fedeltà, il vostro tributo e la vostra venerazione. –

-Posso chiedere cosa offrirai in cambio di tutto questo? – Domandò Bones per niente convinto.

Apollo aprì le braccia come se la risposta fosse ovvia: - Una vita paradisiaca. Semplice e molto piacevole. Come lo era cinquemila anni fa sul vostro pianeta tanto lontano. – Sorrise.

-Apollo! – Intervenne Kirk. – Noi vogliamo trattare. Ma… non possiamo… ti chiedo di liberare i miei uomini e l’Enterprise, lassù. –

-Loro sono miei. Da salvare, amare oppure uccidere. –

Prima che Jim potesse rispondere e purtroppo, non sarebbe stata una risposta rispettabile da Capitano, il Tenente Palamas si mise in mezzo.

-Ma perché? Apollo, così ti sei presentato, se davvero sei lui… allora come mai insisti su questi passi? Tu, che sei il Dio della luce… -

Apollo puntò gli occhi su di lei, alzandosi con lentezza e scrutandola. – Sei molto bella… parli con saggezza e hai grazia. Come ti chiami? –

-Tenente Palamas. –

-No, il tuo nome. – La voce del Dio divenne più pacata e dolce.

-Mi chiamo Carolyn. –

Jim sentì altra rabbia montare dentro: come si permetteva--- chiunque egli fosse, di essere così sfacciato con uno dei suoi Tenenti?

Apollo annuì: - E’ un nome incantevole, come la creatura che lo porta. Ho deciso: sarai la mia compagna, ti racconterò tutto delle epoche che furono. Imparerai, ad essere una Dea. –

-Come osi? – Ringhiò Hendorff, furioso, e Jim non fece in tempo a fermarlo, che l’uomo della Sicurezza tirò fuori il phaser, puntandolo contro Apollo.

Improvvisamente, una serie di piccoli lampi di energia colpirono Hendorff, facendogli perdere la presa sull’arma e rendendolo confuso e barcollante.

-Hendorff! – Jim corse da lui, con accanto Bones, che prese subito a cercare ferite.

Kirk guardò per terra, il phaser era bruciato e rovinato, più parti piegate e ammaccate. Come aveva fatto…

-Adesso basta! – tuonò il Dio. – Mi sono stancato! – Si rivolse a Carolyn, e subito i lineamenti si addolcirono, la ragazza era ancora lì che lo fissava ammirata: - Mi ricordi Artemide… vieni… vieni con me, cammina con me nella foresta! –

Kirk ed Hendorff sorsero contro Apollo, ma questi sollevò un braccio e il Tenente fu scaraventato indietro di diversi metri. Jim si bloccò, gli occhi fissi su Palamas.

-Va tutto bene, Capitano, andrò con lui. –

Lei annuì piano, con uno sguardo intenso, come se cercasse di dirgli qualcosa, ma purtroppo Jim non era sicuro di cosa. Poteva solo fidarsi, e lui si fidava sempre del suo equipaggio. Così Jim lasciò uno dei suoi Tenenti andare via verso un bosco a braccetto con un Dio, finché non sparirono.

Kirk andò dagli altri: Bones era chinò su Hendorff mentre Pavel lo guardava preoccupato.

-Come sta? –

-Ha battuto forte la testa, ma si riprenderà. –

Nella mente bionda del Capitano risuonarono le parole di Spock sul temperamento di Hendorff.

-Signor Chekov, continui per favore a prendere dati. – Ordinò a Pavel, che tornò subito a lavoro.

-Jim. Io non credo che sia stata una buona idea lasciare andare la ragazza così. –

-Perché, tu hai un modo per bloccarlo? – Sollevò un sopracciglio, cosa che sapeva irritava molto l’amico.

-No, ma quel tipo cambia continuamente di umore. Temo per la salute del Tenente. –

-Sì, anch’io, ma non lo so… ho come l’impressione che abbia un’idea. Qualcosa. –

-Ne ha parlato con te? –

-No. E’ solo una sensazione. –

-Oh, ora sì che sono tranquillo. –

Hendorff scelse quel momento per riprendere i sensi. E subito Jim capì che la tensione non lo aveva lasciato neanche da svenuto: - Capitano! Ha permesso a quello di parlare via il Tenente Palamas? –

-Si calmi, Hendorff! – Usò la sua voce da Capitano, che sembrò far battere le palpebre all’uomo, che tuttavia rincarò:

-Ma non ha visto di cosa è capace? Come la guarda? Sembra una bestia! –

-Ora, Signor Hendorff, si controlli! – Provò ancora. – Urlare così non aiuterà noi, tanto più il Tenente. Il Tenente Palamas ha seguito Apollo di sua volontà, sta cercando di scoprire qualcosa. Sta facendo il suo lavoro, lei faccia il suo dovere! –

Hendorff arrancò con le gambe ma riuscì a tornare in piedi. Una mano andò al fianco dove tenevano i phaser, lo vide sconfortato di non trovare più niente, cercando per terra con lo sguardo.

-Dobbiamo sbrigarci e trovare la fonte della sua energia! – Ricordò Jim. – E Signor Hendorff… le ordino di non muovere più alcun tipo di attacco o azione offensiva verso Apollo, o chiunque egli sia! Sono stato chiaro? –

Hendorff gli diede una lieve occhiataccia, come a ricordargli che anche Kirk era corso contro Apollo, ma scelse di annuire: - Agli ordini, Signore. –

Jim gli mise una mano sul braccio: - Non occorre andare incontro a rischi inutili, Tenente. Apollo avrebbe anche potuto ucciderla… dobbiamo essere più scaltri e non dargli occasione di attaccare. –

Hendorff sospirò, per niente convinto, e andò a cercare Chekov.

Il biondo si avvicinò quindi ancora a Bones, sperando di riuscire a parlare con l’amico, svuotando la mente e cercando di mettere in ordine i propri pensieri.

-Forse quell’uomo strano, dopotutto, è un dio… - Iniziò Bones.

-Oppure no. –

-Ragazzo, mi dai i peggiori mal di testa… -

Kirk rise appena: - Forse non lo è, ma… è stato venerato, come un Dio. Pensaci, la storia è piena di queste leggende: forse questa è vera. Secoli fa, degli extraterrestri arrivano sulla Terra, ovviamente hanno una tecnologia che gli umani al tempo non potevano neanche immaginare. –

-Mh… - fece pensoso il medico. – Beh sì… può avere senso, per dei semplici contadini questa roba può sembrare… divina, ecco. –

-Possono mutare il loro aspetto a piacimento, hanno un’enorme energia… per cos’altro potevano essere presi? – Si guardò attorno. Su, nel cielo, là dove era tenuta prigioniera la sua nave… Spock. Era pieno di domande, con la sensazione di andare alla deriva, Spock aveva sempre le risposte… aveva fatto la cosa giusta nel tenerlo sull’Enterprise, ma non poteva negare che gli mancava la sua presenza ferma e sicura, al suo fianco, come un’ancora.


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo una cosa non varia: la mia reazione nel rileggere ciò che scrivo, molto simile a “eh?”.
> 
> Buone vibrazioni, risate e cioccolata.

L’Enterprise emise un rumore che appariva più come un lamento, Sulu scosse la testa.

-Operazione fallita, Comandante. La nave è tornata inattiva e la posizione è la medesima. –

-Ricalibri i parametri, Signor Sulu. –

Hikaru avrebbe voluto controbattere, invece annuì e controllò ancora quei calcoli e assi che erano le medesime da ore. Spock controllò il proprio PADD, aggiornando con qualche variabile i parametri e mandando i file al navigatore e al Signor Scott.

-Tenente Uhura. – Andò alla postazione di Nyota, - Ristabilisca le comunicazioni con la squadra sbarcata. –

La donna prese un bel respiro, ricordando che era in Plancia e che quello era il suo lavoro, quindi, per quanto desiderasse schiaffeggiare quella faccia, doveva rimanere professionale.

-Sto provando, Signore, ma senza risultato. Forse aiuterebbe un potenziamento al motore di comunicazione. –

-Esegua, Tenente. –

E la piantò lì, andando verso la postazione scientifica, dove sedeva quello che era il terzo povero ragazzo, gli altri due erano stati malamente cacciati dal Ponte di Comando.

Uhura girò la testa, alla muta ricerca dello sguardo di Sulu, che era lì per supportarsi a vicenda, sperando che tutta quella storia si sistemasse presto.

In realtà, erano in attesa di uno dei miracoli del Capitano Kirk. Perché lui avrebbe trovato un modo, vero?

-Chi si è allontanato dal resto della squadra, Guardiamarina? –

Il povero ragazzo balbettò, con le mani che tremavano sotto lo sguardo di pietra del Comandante Spock.

-Non… non lo so, Signore, rilevo solo che uno di loro si è distanziato… -

-Le consiglio di applicarsi. –

Il Ponte era davvero un inferno, quando mancava Kirk, o almeno… quando Kirk era su un pianeta e non riusciva a comunicare con la nave o quando era ferito in Infermeria. Insomma, quando il Capitano era in pericolo… Spock si trasformata in quello che il dottor McCoy dichiarava essere: un freddo folletto con le orecchie appunta con un computer al posto del cuore.

-Signor Spock! – Chiamò Sulu, attirando la sua attenzione. - Venga, sul pianeta sembra esserci una forte irradiazione di energia. –

Spock lanciò un’ultima gelida occhiata al Guardiamarina Derin e tornò vicino al timoniere.

-La fonte? –

Dopo qualche secondo che Sulu si prese per controllare, rispose che non riusciva a individuarla.

-Le consiglio, Signor Sulu, visto che non riesce a trovare la fonte… di vedere dove non è. –

Sulu batté le palpebre.

-Per un semplice processo di eliminazione. – Continuò Spock.

-Su tutto il pianeta? –

Spock rimane fermo e impassibile, e qualcosa fece nascere un lieve sorriso a Sulu.

-Sì Signore, subito. –

Spock mosse qualche passò dando le spalle al resto della Plancia, col volto sul PADD… in realtà, tutto quello su cui riusciva a concentrarsi era il volto di Jim e le parole di quella sera, dove hanno entrambi dato voce a qualcosa che era… troppo. Spock non avrebbe mai confessato i propri sentimenti al Capitano, aveva già deciso che, una volta terminata la Missione Quinquennale, si sarebbe sottoposto al Kolinahr. Per depurare il proprio Katra dalle emozioni una volta per tutte. Perché era troppo debole e non sarebbe mai riuscito a farsi bastare la sola amicizia, per quanto cara, di Kirk.

L’uomo non aveva mai menzionato l’accaduto e Spock gliene era grato, sapeva che Kirk capiva, riusciva a ricordare la vergogna nei suoi occhi, quei bellissimi occhi dei colori più limpidi e puri che Spock avesse mai visto, la paura e il turbamento che il suo amico sapeva che provava, in quanto Vulcaniano, per il proprio comportamento indecente. E, empatico come sempre, comprensivo, nel tentativo di aiutare, gli aveva detto che anche lui non avrebbe voluto provare nulla. E ancora, gli era andato incontro, pronto come sempre al sacrificio per il suo amico.

Un pensiero triste gli attraversò la mente: Jim si sentiva solo. Era amato e rispettato come Capitano, aveva il medico e anche lui eppure… Jim diceva che si era rassegnato ad una vita solitaria. Si rammaricava di non poter mai colmare quel vuoto: l’offerta di Jim era molto allettante, ma era un disonore come Vulcaniano, come poteva essere un degno compagno per il Capitano? La mente fremette, bramando un contatto mentale con quella del biondo, consapevole della luce che avrebbe trovato in quella mente altamente dinamica e splendente.

Spock richiamò all’ordine i propri pensieri, non poteva permettersi tale confusione. Doveva riportare sulla nave la squadra di sbarco, riavere indietro Kirk.

\---

Carolyn era catturata dalla bellezza del Dio, e dalla tristezza della sua storia. Lui raccontò di come ogni Dio, piano piano, era sparito, andando semplicemente… altrove, vittime della mancanza di amore e adorazione da parte degli esseri umani.

Apollo le diede un dolce bacio, prima di lasciarla nel posto dove l’aveva condotta: ammirando le meraviglie di quel luogo immerso nella natura piena di colori e profumi, quasi non si accorse che Apollo era andato via.

\---

-Capitano, tricorder ha smesso di funzionare… - Mormorò incredulo Chekov.

-Cosa? –

-Un altro dei trucchi di quel buffone! – Sputò spazientito Hendorff.

-Signor Hendorff! – Lo stava davvero costringendo a dare ragione a Spock.

-Bones? –

-Anche il mio, è fuori uso. –

-Capito. – Si posò le mani sui fianchi: - Speriamo che i dati si siano salvati… -

-Capitano! – Chiamò Chekov, indicando un punto dietro Kirk.

Apollo apparve nello stesso punto di poco prima, a Jim sembrava soddisfatto eppure… non completamente appagato e in parte rammaricato.

-Apollo… dove è il Tenente Palamas? –

-Ella non è più un vostro pensiero. –

Il biondo lanciò un’occhiata a Hendorff, notando che aveva subito fatto volare una mano al fianco, per non trovare il phaser. Lo guardò e Jim pregò che l’uomo della Sicurezza non movesse un muscolo, temeva che il Dio non sarebbe più stato così clemente verso il ragazzo.

Avanzò lui.

-Apollo… il Tenente Palamas è un membro del mio equipaggio, sono responsabile di tutti loro. – Mosse le mani con calma, mantenendo un tono pacato nella speranza di persuaderlo, se quello che aveva letto in quegli occhi era vero… forse ci sarebbe riuscito.

-Adesso non più. – Camminò fino al suo tempio e si sedette.

Jim lo seguì, movendo dei passi sulle scalinate, imitando un umano che chiedeva udienza ad un immortale nei tempi antichi.

-Permettimi di parlare con Carolyn Palamas, in modo da sentire queste stesse parole da lei. –

Il Dio lo fissò, intensamente, e Jim avvertì la colonna vertebrale fremere. Era una sensazione orribile. Richiamò a sé tutto l’addestramento della Flotta e le sue esperienze di vita, nel tentativo di non lasciar esternare il minimo disagio.

Poi un braccio divino si alzò e Jim avvertì come delle tenaglie afferrare e stringere le proprie corde vocale: si portò una mano al collo per puro istinto. La bocca e gli occhi spalancati, si accasciò in ginocchio sul gradino in una misera figura di un Capitano. Si fece forza e sollevò la testa. Sulla fronte c’erano delle gocce di sudore per lo sforzo, ma mai avrebbe abbassato ancora lo sguardo.

-Ti ho risparmiato una volta, figlio di Afrodite, non farmi pentire. Non sfidare più la mia pazienza. –

Dettò ciò, la presa al collo venne rilasciata e Jim prese dei profondi e forti respiri, tossendo. Fece cenno a Bones di non avvicinarsi, ancora.

-Osi? – Tuonò Apollo.

-Ti prego, non far loro del male… - sussurrò, la voce troppo bassa e roca per essere sentita da altri, se non orecchie di un dio.

Jim strinse gli occhi per dei colpi di tosse improvvisi, quando li riaprì, Apollo era sparito.

-Jim, accidenti, vuoi farti ammazzare? – Ringhiò Bones che volò subito accanto a lui. - Non correre con quella gola, fai lenti respiri. Piano. – Lo incoraggiò.

-Se ne è andato un’altra volta. – Disse Hendorff, - a che gioco sta giocando? Si prende gioco di noi. –

-Forse Apollo è stanco. –

-Ragazzo, cosa dici? –

Pavel si strinse tra le spalle: - Un grande consumo di potere, porta grande consumo di energia. –

Stanco. E triste, si disse Kirk in testa. E gli dispiaceva, sapeva cosa si provava… ma non poteva mettere in pericolo i suoi uomini. Se Apollo fosse stato disposto a un dialogo le cose sarebbero andate in modo diverso, ma il Dio continuava a non dare alternative.

Bones ed Hendorff lo accompagnarono a una delle panche e si appoggiò, dando loro un lieve sorriso, al grande tavolo.

Dovevano fare qualcosa, anzi, lui: era il Capitano! Il tempo non era dalla loro parte, neanche la fortuna a quanto pare, e con l’Enterprise ancora fuori portata e totalmente inattiva… poteva ancora sperare nel proprio intuito. Doveva essere così, si rifiutava di cedere il proprio equipaggio a quella creatura, Apollo o non Apollo… quale tipo di vita li attendeva altrimenti: pascolare pecore e altro bestiame e venerare ai piedi di quelle stesse scale un Dio capriccioso e arrogante? No, non esisteva. Si rifiutava.

L’effetto della stretta di Apollo era scomparso e adesso riusciva a respirare bene, Chekov ed Hendorff erano in giro, Bones non aveva lasciato il proprio fianco. Lo sentiva borbottare insulti in un forte accento del sud. Ridacchiò.

-Oh bene, hai anche battuto la testa mentre non guardavo? –

-No, solo… è rincuorante sentirti così, anche prigionieri di un Dio. –

-I miei soldi sono ancora puntati sulla botta alla testa. –

Più per abitudine che per altro, Kirk tirò fuori il suo comunicatore e lo fissò. Ma prima che Bones potesse parlare, Chekov lo chiamò.

-Capitano! Il Tenente Palamas! –

Si girarono e Pavel indicò un punto che sembrava portare in un giardino. Kirk mise via il comunicatore e si alzò: Carolyn non indossava più la sua divisa blu, ma era avvolta in una bellissima stoffa rosa e lucente, lasciandole scoperta una spalla e con uno strascico che carezzava la terra, i capelli avevano perso l’acconciatura pratica e professionale, che le aveva sempre visto sull’Enterprise, ed erano intrecciati in un modo più regale e complicato con un nastro del medesimo colore dell’abito.

Jim si avvicinò subito a lei e notò i suoi occhi, simili ai propri, che brillavano. Di quella luce che può avere solo una persona innamorata. A Kirk si strinse il petto.

-Sta bene, Tenente? –

-Sì, Capitano, grazie. – Sorrise raggiante. – Ho un messaggio per voi. –

-Certo, ma prima, per favore Tenente… sediamoci. –

L’accompagnò fino una panca lì vicino, mentre continuava a guardarla, non convinto delle sue parole.

-Dica pure, Tenente. –

-Apollo chiede molto poco, ma ci promette tanto. Ed egli ce lo darà, può farlo e lo farà. Possiamo avere tutto questo, una vita semplice e senza problemi, un paradiso… chiede solo di essere… -

-Venerato? –

-No, Capitano… ricordato. –

Kirk prese un bel respiro: era come temeva e sperava al tempo stesso.

-Apollo ha però già fatto del male. A noi. Non solo fisicamente, ma anche mentalmente, costringendoci all’idea di una vita con il capo chino. –

-Lei non capisce Signore… lui conosce questo. –

-E invece che prediligere la conoscenza e una mente propensa all’apertura di nuove culture, Apollo non da scelte, non concede alternative. Le sue parole sono state ben chiare: se non obbediamo ai suoi ordini, le conseguenze saranno molto severe. –

Carolyn chiuse gli occhi. Kirk si sedette accanto a lei: - L’ha sentito anche lei, Tenente Palames. –

-Sì. – Disse la donna, con voce sicura. – Ma lei non ha sentito quello che ha detto a me. –

-No, ed è questo il punto: non ha teso alcuna mano. Tranne… quella enorme e verde che tiene bloccata l’Enterprise e il resto dell’equipaggio. – Indicò il cielo e la testa di Carolyn seguì il punto indicato dal suo dito.

-Lei deve parlare con Apollo. –

-Io? –

-Deve convincerlo a lasciarci andare. –

-Ed io? – Questa domandò spiazzò un poco il biondo, ma non poteva biasimarla: - Io… io lo amo. –

-Tenente. Carolyn. – Le prese una mano. – Lei è un membro della Flotta Stellare, non di meno: un membro del mio equipaggio. E qui, su questo pianeta, lei è la nostra sola speranza. –

-No, Capitano, non io. –

-Sì, lei. – Per un breve istante si chiese se anche lui aveva quello sguardo quando si trattava di Spock. – Per il giuramento che ha prestato, per se stessa e… per Apollo. –

-Egli vuole solo che siamo felici. –

-Schiavi che lo venerano, essenzialmente. È questo che vuole per noi, Carolyn? –

La donna sfilò la propria mano dalla sua, lentamente, con un’espressione pensierosa sul volto.

-Apollo è un buon padre, sareste tutti figli suoi. Vi tratterà bene, imparerà! –

Jim avrebbe voluto abbracciarla, era orrendo dover costringere qualcuno a voltare le spalle alla persona amata. Jim era convinto che magari, in un’altra vita, Carolyn era tra gli Dei, accanto ad Apollo. Oppure non era neanche sbarcata su quel pianeta. Chi lo sa… ma in questa, era l’unica persona che poteva far ragionare Apollo.

-Dobbiamo tornare alle nostre vite, Tenente. Lei alla sua, per cui ha lavorato e per cui continua ad impegnarsi ogni giorno sulla nave. –

Carolyn aprì le mani, voltandole a palmo in su, osservando chissà cosa.

-Lei, Tenente, che ha visto il suo cuore… lo aiuti, gli mostri che c’è altro, nella vita. Che può essere molto di più del Dio di cinquemila anni fa. –

Questo svegliò qualcosa dentro Palamas, che sorrise.

-Incredibile… - sussurrò la donna: - Sarebbe incredibile. Ciò che lui può fare, cosa potrebbe fare e farà, per tutta la Federazione… tutta la sua saggezza e potere! –

Non era esattamente quello che aveva immaginato ma... poteva andare bene. Certo, l’integrazione sarebbe stata forse lunga e bizzarra, ma anche divertente. E Palamas aveva ragione: un individuo come Apollo, avrebbe fatto fare grandi passi in avanti in molti campi della Federazione! Magari poteva anche diventare un Ambasciatore, un esempio effettivo di come si può convivere e di ciò che si può raggiungere nella ricchezza delle diversità… esattamente come parlava Surak. Nondimeno, riportare a galla perle del passato che il tempo ha modificato o cancellato.

Inoltre Kirk non si sarebbe perso per niente al mondo il viaggio di ritorno con Apollo e Spock sotto lo stesso tetto!

-Tutto questo, sarà possibile solo se lei aprirà la sua mente, Tenente. Apollo le dà ascolto. –

Carolyn dedicò uno sguardo morbido al resto della squadra, poi di voltò verso di lui.

-Sì Capitano, conti su di me. – Poi si alzò. - Adesso vado, mi sta chiamando… torneremo presto, entrambi! –

-Ha i suoi ordini, Tenente. – Sorrise.

Rivolgendo un ultimo sorriso a tutti, la donna s’incamminò da dove era sparita la prima volta, per svanire ancora in un soffio.

-Jim, sei sicuro che sia una buona idea? – Chiese Bones, avvicinandosi subito a lui, assieme agli altri. – Apollo nella Federazione? Davvero? –

-Non mi piace… - Borbottò Hendorff. – Quel tizio farà solo danni. –

-Forse, Signor Hendorff, ma non possiamo negare che sarebbe un grande ingresso nella Federazione. –

-Quindi adesso cosa, hai deciso che è un Dio? – Incrociò le braccia al petto il medico.

Jim scrollò le spalle: - Dio o simile, ha grandi poteri. – Il comunicatore trillò e sbattendo le palpebre, confuso ed emozionato, Kirk lo prese velocemente: - Qui Kirk. –

-Capitano! – Suonò felice la voce di Uhura. – Capitano, qui Enterprise, mi riceve? –

-Sì, Tenente, come avete fatto a-- -

-Capitano, qui è Spock. –

Spock. Kirk si leccò le labbra: - E’ un piacere sentirla, Signor Spock! Come sta la nostra nave? –

-La situazione è invariata, ma non ci sono stati ulteriori incidenti dal vostro sbarco. –

-Sono contento di queste buone notizie. –

-I sentori rivelano che un membro del gruppo si è allontanato dagli altri. E’ lei, Capitano? –

Bones alzò gli occhi al cielo.

-No, Signor Spock, - si affrettò a rispondere Kirk. – E’ il Tenente Palamas. Stiamo lavorando a un piano. –

-Capisco. –

-Voi da lassù avete trovato qualcosa? –

-Sì, ci risulta essere presente una grande quantità di energia. Se ci inviate i dati raccolti con i tricorder, possiamo sommarli. Al momento, con i dati a nostra disposizione, propongo un attacco massiccio diretto alla fonte di energia, che libererebbe la nave dal blocco in cui si trova e ci permetterebbe di riportarvi a bordo. –

Kirk diede uno sguardo agli altri, che presero a trafficare con i tricorder. Hendorff aveva trovato anche quello di Palamas, per fortuna.

-Ecco Spock, i dati stanno arrivando. Ma le chiedo tempo. Analizzate i dati. –

-Capitano, questo è altamente illogico. –

-Non vuole analizzare i dati? Lo aveva detto lei. –

-Sì, Capitano, ma quelli che sono in mio possesso sono sufficienti. Spareremo alla fonte di energia maggiore che riusciremo a trovare e dopo vi riporteremo a bordo. –

-No, Signor Spock, le ordino di non fare niente del genere. – Parlò, cercando di essere convincente e con voce ferma.

-Capitano? Non capisco… -

-Ho un piano, Spock. Mi serve tempo. –

-Non abbiamo tempo. –

-Le ordino di non muovere alcuna offensiva di alcun genere. –

Dopo un momento di silenzio, la voce di Spock arrivò più lontana del solito.

-Molto bene, Capitano. Analizzerò i dati e farò rapporto. –

Jim sapeva che il Primo Ufficiale non ne era contento, ma era felice che non aveva tirato fuori i Regolamenti della Flotta Stellare.

-Posso almeno sapere in cosa consiste il suo piano? –

-Il Tenente Palamas parlerà con Apollo, lo aggiornerà sulla società moderna, che non occorre renderci in schiavitù, che sono passati cinquemila anni in più di un senso. -

-E come spera di riuscirci? –

-Apollo e Palamas sono innamorati. – Le parole avevano un sapore strano.

-E lei affida le nostre vite a dei sentimenti? Capitano… è davvero ridicolo. E sconsiderato. Lei non è in grado di operare come Capitano, il dottore è lì presente? –

Bones prese il comunicatore dalla mano di Kirk.

-Ascolti bene, goblin, lei non mi dice come devo fare il mio lavoro. Io sono sul pianeta e io sono il medico. Il Capitano è più che qualificato per la sua posizione. Lei non è qui, pensi a fare il suo lavoro sul Ponte. – Passò il comunicatore a Kirk, grugnendo ancora insulti.

-Spock, io- -

-Il dottore ha chiarito perfettamente il concetto, Signore. Rimaniamo in attesa di ordini, Spock chiudo. –

La linea si spense e Jim sospirò: sapeva quello che aveva fatto Bones e non gli piaceva.

Mise via il comunicatore, con tutta l’intenzione di parlare con il suo amico, quando un forte vento si alzò all’improvviso: sulla sedia prestigiosa si manifestò Apollo, la cedra era a brandelli e spezzata, alcuni vasi erano a terra e delle piante erano oramai prive di foglie. Un fulmine a ciel sereno era caduto nelle vicinanze.

Chekov sussultò e Kirk strinse la mascella, e con orrore videro il Tenente Palamas agonizzante incatenata ad una colonna vicino al Dio.

Jim non fece in tempo a fermare Hendorff, che subito caricò con l’intento di colpire fisicamente Apollo, purtroppo questi lo spazzò via, addosso ad un albero, senza alcun cenno. Negli occhi, quegli occhi cupi e tristi, adesso c’era solo una bianca e cieca rabbia.

-Cosa hai fatto al Tenente Palamas? Lei ti ama, perché? –

-Amarmi? Voleva che vivessi come un umano tra gli umani. Che abbandonassi tutto ciò che sono, che voltassi le spalle a millenni di storia e tradizione. E per cosa? Questa… Federazione? Chi? Chi ha osato plagiare la mia Carolyn? –

Bones scansionò a distanza la donna, imprecando senza preoccuparsi di farlo a bassa voce.

-Apollo! – Chiamò Kirk. – Apollo! No, lei ti ama! Voleva solo farti conoscere il suo mondo, la sua gente… unire le due culture! –

-Bugie… - strinse gli occhi, arrabbiato e Carolyn urlò di dolore.

Jim alzò le braccia: - Ti prego! E’ così, lo ha detto lei stessa! Conosce il tuo buon cuore e tutto quello che puoi mostrare agli umani e ogni altra specie, andare via da questo pianeta solo per arricchire gli altri con la tua saggezza! – Si avvicinò, premurandosi di tenere le braccia sollevate.

-Così sei stato tu… - sussurrò. E Jim venne spinto ai suoi piedi. Si sollevò con fatica e Apollo gli prese con forza il collo: - Figlio di Afrodite. Sei scaltro. Ma avresti dovuto parlarmi tu, non mandare lei. La mia dolce Dea non è un burattino. –

Con affannò, parlò: - Sapevo che… lei parlava con il cuore. –

-Le sue parole me lo hanno spezzato. – Sussurrò il Dio e Jim per un breve istante rivide quello sguardo triste e solitario. Apollo si voltò verso Carolyn. – Mia amata… volevi strappare le mie radici… non mi lasci altra scelta. –

Un fulmine colpì Carolyn, in pieno petto. E tutto cessò di fare rumore: il vento non sbuffava più, le foglie non cadevano e i ciottoli avevano smesso di dondolare. Al posto del Tenente, un cumulo di cenere e il rumore delle catene che batteva piano alla colonna.

Bones sorresse Pavel che singhiozzò e Jim si sentì sgretolare qualcosa dentro per quello che aveva fatto vedere al giovane Guardiamarina.

-Tremi, uomo dorato. – Strascicò tristemente le lettere il Dio.

-Perché l’hai uccisa? Lei ti amava… -

-Se lo avesse fatto davvero, non mi avrebbe voluto diverso da quello che sono. –

Kirk abbassò lo sguardo. Cosa poteva fare, adesso?

-Dannato bastardo! – Urlò Hendorff.

-Signor Hendorff, stia al suo posto! –

Ma l’uomo della sicurezza non sentiva ragioni. – Lei ti definiva un buon padre, questo è il tuo concetto di padre? Io preferisco la morte, piuttosto che sottomettermi a te! –

-Molto bene, umano, esaudirò il tuo desiderio. –

Sollevò un braccio, lasciando andare il collo di Jim, ma il biondo si aggrappò all’arto del Dio, puntandolo verso se stesso, premendolo al petto.

-No, per favore, no. Non far loro del male! –

-Sono un cattivo padre, perché non sento le vostre parole. Sono un cattivo padre anche quando le sento… cinquemila anni fa… non era così. –

Ancora una volta, il Dio appariva stanco. Confuso. Solo.

-Cosa desideri? – Chiese Jim, il volto di Apollo divenne spaesato.

-Cosa? –

-Ho detto: tu, Apollo, cosa desideri? –

Questa volta, la mano di Apollo si levò dolce e leggera come una piuma, posandosi sulla sua guancia: - Desidero… una persona al mio fianco, con cui passare l’eternità. Venerandoci a vicenda. -

Un Dio, alla fine, è solo un umano e, come tale, bramava l’amore, permettendogli di respirare e cibarsi. Cinquemila anni, di solitudine. Jim ne aveva vissuti trentuno, e gli sembravano infiniti, quanta sofferenza poteva provare, Apollo? Al punto tale da provare paura e uccidere, pur di proteggersi.

Kirk non era mai stato tanto determinato e addolorato nella propria vita.

-Apollo… – sussurrò. – Prendi me. Posso rimanere al tuo fianco, per sempre. Ti do liberamente me stesso, la mia libertà. Per quella del mio equipaggio. –

Apollo lo guardò, muovendo un pollice sulla sua pelle. Il primo contatto gentile in anni e anni. Il Dio si chinò su di lui e gli baciò la fronte.

-Figlio di Afrodite… in te avverto molto dolore. Chi ti ha ferito, non merita la tua luce. Io ti adornerò con oro, le stelle e i soli proveranno invidia per il tuo splendore. Vieni, vieni con me, abbiamo molto di cui parlare. -

-Sì, verrò con te. – Si morse il labbro: - I miei uomini posso tornare sulla nave? –

Apollo sorrise piano: - E sia, ma non libererò ancora il vascello. –

-Va bene. –

-Jim, dannazione a te! –

Kirk agitò una mano. – Va bene così, Bones, lo voglio. Andate. –

Gli occhi di Hendorff erano in fiamme di rabbia e frustrazione. Prese il comunicatore, stringendo a sé il tricorder di Palamas: - Enterprise, qui Hendorff. Tre da portare su. –

\---

Non si ritrovano in Sala Teletrasporto, ma sul Ponte di Comando. Evidentemente Apollo aveva pensato di dare loro un aiuto, che si poteva risparmiare. Vennero accolti da occhi spalancati e bocche socchiuse, incredule.

Spock si alzò dalla Poltrona, con il volto di pietra.

-Dove è il Capitano? -

-Giù con Apollo, Comandante. – Rispose spaesato Chekov, mentre Uhura si portava una mano davanti la bocca notando l’assenza della ragazza.

-Dottore, perché il Tenente Palamas non è tornata su? E’ anche lei giù con il Capitano? –

Nella voce del Tenente delle Comunicazione c’era troppa speranza e al medico dispiaceva spezzarla, ma era la verità.

-Apollo l’ha uccisa. E sparso le sue ceneri al vento. –

Spock osservò lo schermo, con ancora attivo il display sul pianeta.

-Ho chiesto dove si trova il Capitano. Voglio una risposta. –

-Sta parlando con Apollo. – Disse Bones, questa volta rispose lui, perché pensava che Pavel ne aveva viste troppe per quel giorno. Era sua idea portarlo in Infermeria per qualche ora di riposo.

-Di cosa? –

Spock era furioso, era elettricità statica che chiunque su quel Ponte poteva avvertire.

-Barattare la sua libertà, per permetterci di andare via. –

Il Vulcaniano tornò in piedi accanto alla Poltrona, mise una mano sul braccialo nello stesso punto dove era solito metterla Kirk. Gli Ufficiali erano in totale silenzio. Spock si sedette, in una perfetta posizione rigida e tesa. Gli occhi puntati ancora una volta sullo schermo.

-Tornate immediatamente al lavoro. – Sussurrò con voce di ghiaccio.

Bones sospirò, sapendo che non c’era niente che poteva dire per alleviare quel che sentiva. Aveva bisogno lui stesso di tempo, sperando di sentire presto notizie del suo amico.

Prese Pavel e lo accompagnò in Infermeria, lasciando un’occhiataccia al Vulcaniano, come per sfidarlo nel costringere il Guardiamarina a tornare subito alla postazione. Invece lo trovò immobile e fisso. Dentro il suo cuore tenero, aveva trovato spazio anche per lo scorbutico Spock, figlio di Vulcano, e gli dispiaceva, vederlo così.

Sorrise a Chekov e lo accompagnò al turboascensore.


	4. Part IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il tempo che passa è ok, ma quando te ne rendi conto è tremendo.
> 
> Buone vibrazioni!

Quando i suoi amici e compagni sparirono nel familiare rumore del teletrasporto, Apollo gli tese la mano, aiutandolo ad alzarsi e Jim si guardò attorno: tutto era tornato come prima, niente lasciava pensare che era passato un vento arrabbiato. Gli occhi andarono dove prima era incatenata il Tenente Palamas: non c’era più nulla. Come se non fosse esistita… ma Jim sapeva che quel volto innamorato e fiducioso lo avrebbe perseguitato per il resto dei suoi giorni.

Apollo aveva un tocco dolce e gentile, niente di simile alle mani che lo avevano strangolato due volte. Guardandolo in volto, vi era solo pace e gratitudine. E Jim si sentì debole: qualcuno poteva davvero sentirsi così verso di lui?

-Vieni con me. –

Kirk lo seguì, non aveva altra scelta e, segretamente, sperava ancora di riuscire a scoprire qualcosa in più che potesse aiutare i suoi sulla nave. In cuore, pregava che lo conducesse altrove, per dirgli che non aveva davvero ucciso Carolyn Palamas.

In pochi secondi, si ritrovò in un luogo con un’atmosfera così incantata che gli fece pensare che non si trovassero più sullo stesso pianeta. Dagli alberi, ai fiori, il lago e il suolo: i colori, i suoni e i profumi carezzavano i sensi, accendendoli. Era qui che Apollo aveva portato Carolyn?

-Jim. – Lo chiamò, con voce profonda e lontana il dio, - Io… vi avrei dato tutto quello che avreste chiesto. Vi avrei protetti, accompagnati nella vita, insegnato… amato. Ho davvero chiesto così tanto? –

-Gli esseri umani non sono più gli stessi di cinquemila anni fa… -

-Ma siete le stesse creature passionali e di tale bellezza che hanno fatto scendere anche Zeus dall’Olimpo. Che, con sfacciataggine e arroganza, ci hanno rubato il fuoco. –

Jim quasi sorrise: - Sì, devo ammettere che c’è qualcosa di loro, in noi… ancora oggi. –

Apollo si allontanò un poco, andando alla riva del lago. Jim si avvicinò a lui, piano.

-Gli altri… se ne sono andati. “È giunto il nostro tempo” dicevano, che gli esseri umani non avevano bisogno di noi. Che potevano cavarsela da soli… mano a mano, i miei fratelli e le mie sorelle… sono svaniti nel vento. Mi consigliavano di fare lo stesso… ma no, dissi loro, gli umani non hanno abbandonato. – Osservò il proprio riflesso. – Siete tornati, così simili ai vostri antichi padri. Ma il vostro temperamento è stato… così intenso. Mi avete ferito. –

Kirk sospirò. Come aveva immaginato se non peggio: la creatura davanti a lui era stato abbondante cibo per una grande solitudine, per troppi anni. Vivendo da solo e lontano da quella che chiamava casa. Abbandonato anche dalla sua famiglia, dai suoi amici… eppure lui era rimasto, fiducioso che un giorno i figli della Terra sarebbero tornati.

Gli dei erano come morti perché nessuno credeva più: Apollo era consumato dalla tristezza e dal dolore.

-Apollo… mi dispiace di averti ferito. Non era nostra intenzione… veniamo dalla stessa Terra, eppure ci separano così tanti anni. I tuoi modi ci hanno fatto mettere sulla difensiva. –

-Ma se non avessi fatto così… ve ne saresti andati via, con la vostra nave, e quanti altri anni avrei dovuto attendere qui, da solo? –

Il Capitano si leccò le labbra, dubbioso e dispiaciuto.

-Ammetto che… nessuno di noi sarebbe comunque rimasto, a prescindere dalla tua presentazione. –

-Sei sincero, figlio di Afrodite. – Si voltò verso di lui. – Mi dici che ogni mio modo avrebbe fallito. Eppure sei qui. Perché? -

-Loro non possono capire… io sì. –

Apollo gli mise le mani sulle braccia: - Anche tu, come me… vivi nella solitudine. Zeus ha portato il tuo vascello da me, in modo che due spiriti come noi, così simili, potessero stare insieme per sempre. In modo da non essere più così soli. -

Era probabilmente solo un pallido riflesso della dolcezza che aveva donato alla cara Palamas, ma Jim non ne parlò. Doveva salvare il suo equipaggio.

-Lascia andare via la nave con i miei uomini a bordo, ed io sarò tuo per sempre. –

La presa del dio divenne maggiore: - Parli con amore di loro, come se fossero tuoi figli. –

-Sono il Capitano, è mio dovere proteggere il mio equipaggio. –

-Proteggi come un padre forte e amorevole. Loro devono essere orgogliosi di te. –

Jim abbassò un attimo gli occhi, poi li rialzò: - Non ho nient’altro che la mia nave, il mio giuramento e il mio equipaggio. –

-Jim. – Soffiò Apollo, vicino a lui. – No, mio adorato. Non più, hai molto, ti darò molto. Tutto quello che il tuo cuore desidera. –

Il petto del biondo tremò.

-Quindi siamo d’accordo? Va bene per te? – Domandò Jim, temendo la risposta.

-Con te al mio fianco, non mi occorre altro. I tuoi uomini e il tuo vascello possono continuare a solcare i mari. –

Kirk si rilassò, mentre Apollo gli baciava una guancia: - Splenderai come meriti, al mio fianco. Io ti amerò in un tempo senza fine. –

Jim si sentì morire un poco. Perché da troppo sognava quelle parole, pronunciate da Spock. Non sarebbe mai successo, lo sapeva. Il Vulcaniano non accettava di provare sentimenti, si vergognava… come poteva sopportare il pensiero che un umano come Jim lo amasse così tanto? Così, invece, salvava l’Enterprise- e Spock.

Non aveva mai creduto al “per sempre”, ma forse questo era diverso quando si trattava di un dio…

-Uniamoci, mio compagno, suggelliamo questa nuova vita che ci aspetta. –

Le parole di Apollo erano ridondanti, quasi scontate. Ma non aveva alternativa. Ed erano così belle.

I baci continuarono, e Jim si ritrovò a rispondere a quelle labbra fresche e morbide. Sentì un fremito lungo la spina dorsale, poi una brezza intensa che gli percorreva il corpo per intero, le mani del dio erano sul suo collo e petto, mentre la lingua abbracciava la propria. Gli occhi divennero pesanti e ansimò, quando Apollo carezzò con i polpastrelli i fianchi.

Lo portò a stendersi lì dove si trovava e solo in quel momento si accorse che era nudo, non vi era più traccia dei vestiti. Guardò Apollo, in piedi, nudo anche lui. E gli vennero in mente le volte in cui si era ritrovato in una situazione simile prima della Flotta Stellare, durante i congedi a terra nei primi tempi e negli incontri diplomatici non ufficiali- in queste ultime era sempre riuscito ad uscirne in tempo, senza dover andare a letto con l’altra persona ma ottenendo comunque la firma per il dilitio o per entrare nella Federazione o altri ordini della Flotta Stellare.

Questa volta, non poteva tirarsi indietro. E forse non voleva… Apollo aveva lo sguardo affamato di quell’affetto e carne che solo decenni di solitudine nel cuore possono darti.

Jim aprì le braccia verso l’uomo, facendogli spazio tra le gambe, in un chiaro segno d’invito. L’altro sorrise e si mise per terra, abbassandosi per posare umidi baci sul suo petto. Jim semplicemente si stese lì, rilassato, lasciando che quelle labbra facessero il loro percorso.

-Sembri creato nell’officina di Efesto, con l’oro più prezioso della Grecia e dell’Olimpo. – Posò le mani a palmi aperti sulle sue cosce.

-Prima dicevi qualcosa su… Afrodite. – Disse Jim, con tono distratto, era difficile restare concentrati.

-Erano uniti da Zeus in persona. Sei tanto figlio di Afrodite nella bellezza, quando di Efesto, nell’oro. – E gli sollevò una gamba, chinandosi ancora per esplorarlo.

Confuso e sfatto da quelle mani e le labbra che lo toccavano, Jim non stentava a credere a tutte quelle storie e miti sull’Antica Grecia di mortali sedotti dagli dei. Gemette e s’inarco, quando un dito spinse nella sua apertura.

Aprì gli occhi, cercando di guardare ovunque, tranne Apollo. Si sentì accaldato e arrossì, perché tutto quello che gli stava dicendo in sussurri e facendo al corpo, non glielo mai aveva fatto nessuno. Non in questo modo.

Il volto del dio era vicino al proprio adesso, sereno e soddisfatto. Jim allungò una mano, con la bocca rilassata e socchiusa, scendendo per i fianchi, il petto e gli addominali. Prese in mano l’erezione del dio, carezzandola per tutta la sua lunghezza e circonferenza, guadagnandosi un sospiro da Apollo e un altro bacio.

Mentre il dio continuava a riempirlo di baci sul volto, Jim sentì la punta del pene che faceva pressione tra le natiche: ansimò e annuì, e quando fu dentro, le labbra di Apollo non cessarono un attimo di venerare la sua faccia, ancora. Non sapeva se era perché gli piacesse farlo o per distrarlo, ma era bellissimo. Apollo lo faceva con un trasporto tale da farlo sentire apprezzato davvero.

Riempito totalmente da Apollo, sussultò e il dio lo tenne stretto, sussurrandogli lodi e incoraggiamenti, senza cessare di venerare il suo corpo con ogni parte di sé. Non poté fare altro se non gemere più e più volte, travolto da così tante nuove sensazioni e da un’intensità che era quasi soffocante.

Il ritmo imposto dall’uomo sopra di lui non era frenetico, era lento e dolce, come se lo ringraziasse quasi. Jim singhiozzò quando toccò qualcosa dentro di lui, al di là della fisicità e di quella deliziosa ghiandola che era la prostata. Era più profondo e intimo.

Iniziò a fluttuare immerso nell’abbraccio del dio delle arti, banalmente, come portato sul suo carro su nel cielo, dritti vero il sole.

-Io ti amerò in un tempo senza fine. – Sussurrò Apollo, la voce grondante di passione e amore. – Tu sarai parte di me… ed io di te… senza fine. –

Jim boccheggiò e tirò ancora di più l’altro a sé, baciandolo. E fu come l’esplosione di mille soli che si erano radunati dentro di lui, e che adesso non riuscivano più a trattenersi. Gemette forte e rigettò il proprio carico tra i loro stomaci, la sensazione viscida unita al loro sudore era un rumore troppo erotico per la pelle sensibile di Jim, che serrò il proprio canale attorno ad Apollo, che ansimò e venne ancora più forte: a Jim sembrava come se non smettesse per ore ed ore.

Dopo, Apollo uscì da lui, e lo strinse forte: - Ti ho atteso per un tempo infinito… - e Jim divenne di nuovo vittima di una pioggia di baci adoranti sul viso, a cui rispose con uno stanco sorriso.

Quando le gambe smisero di tremare, prese a farlo il corpo e l’anima. – Posso riavere i miei vestiti? –

-Posso procurarti le vesti della miglior fattura, per avvolgere degnamente il suo magnifico corpo. –

-No, per adesso… la mia divisa va benissimo. –

E cosa per la propria anima, che si sentiva tradita?

-E sia, adorato, per adesso. – Lo aiutò a rialzarsi e Jim si accorse che la divisa della Flotta era tornata, così come la toga di Apollo. Adesso Jim si sentì quasi arrossire, ma almeno aveva lo strato protettivo del suo rango. Era stupido, ma per anni è stata la sola cosa che avesse.

-Desidero fare un banchetto in tuo onore, mio bel compagno, per portare il cibo alla tua lussureggiante bocca e nutrirti. –

Il cuore di Kirk batteva veloce. Annuì piano. Venne condotto a qualche passo di distanza, per fortuna non troppo lontano, Jim non era sicuro di riuscire ancora a camminare correttamente. Lo fece sdraiare tra le sue gambe, posandosi sul petto ampio, dinnanzi ad un tavolo basso pieno di prelibatezze: Apollo gli carezzò un braccio e Jim sorrise sovrappensiero, non era davvero lì. Mangiò appena, dalle mani del dio, finché il suo stomaco non si chiuse, rifiutandosi di accettare altro cibo in quelle condizioni.

-Apollo… - sussurrò lieve.

-Dimmi, adorato. – Rispose l’altro, baciandogli il collo.

Jim sospirò e dannazione a lui, inclinò la testa per dargli spazio.

-Vorrei poter vedere il mio equipaggio. –

Il dio dietro di lui lasciò cadere il cibo. Jim si affrettò a stringere le sue mani.

-Non me ne andrò, sarò qui, con te, come ti ho promesso. Ma… dammi almeno modo di salutarli. Un’ultima volta… - Si portò le mani grandi del dio al petto.

Apollo annuì, rassicurato.

-E sia. Non dilungarti troppo, l’eternità ci attende. –

\---

Si materializzò in plancia. Uhura fu la prima a sentirlo e voltarsi, urlando e facendo cadere un PADD.

-Capitano! Capitano Kirk! –

Il resto degli Ufficiali si girò, a bocca aperta, increduli. Jim era in imbarazzo quasi, sotto i loro occhi, ma quando osservò la poltrona, vedendovi seduto Spock e la sua espressione imperscrutabile, si ricordò di tutto e non poteva fallire, doveva sbrigarsi. Era il Capitano.

-Signori, sono lieto di rivedervi. – Sorrise ai suoi uomini. – Mi dispiace che sarà per poco, ma ho i minuti contati. Tuttavia ci tenevo a fare un salto qui per l’ultima volta. –

Gli occhioni grandi di Pavel erano totalmente spalancati.

-Signori. – Richiamò l’attenzione di tutti, - è stato un onore essere il vostro Capitano. Apollo ha acconsentito a lasciar andare l’Enterprise, ma solo se rimango giù con lui. Ho acconsentito. – Si umettò le labbra. – Tenente Uhura? –

-Sì, Signore? –

-Contatti la famiglia del Tenente Palamas, porga loro le mie più sentite condoglianze. –

La donna annuì. E solo allora Jim si girò verso il suo Primo Ufficiale.

-Signor Spock. Al momento lei rimane Facente Funzione di Capitano, ma spero di avere tempo per mettere una buona parola per farle avere la poltrona della nave a pieno titolo di Capitano. – Sbuffò. – Non che lei ne abbia davvero bisogno. Adesso scusatemi, ma ho un appuntamento con il Dottor McCoy. –

Camminò per la plancia, verso il turbo ascensore. Si fermò e si girò verso quelle persone stupende che avevano riempito le sue giornate, rendendole meno tristi. Donò loro un sorriso.

-Vi ringrazio, Signori. Arrivederci. – Con un lieve inchino della testa, entrò subito dopo nel turboascensore e solo una volta che le porte si chiusero, riuscì a rilasciare quel tremolio che non poteva più tenere a bada. Come avrebbe trovato il tempo per firmare una promozione per Spock, poteva anche trovarlo per le condoglianze alla famiglia Palamas. Ma era un vigliacco: non poteva sopportare di scrivere quel documento e mettere la propria firma, lei non c’era più, ma era come ufficializzarlo e dopo di che non sarebbero più tornati indietro. Tutti avrebbero saputo che era colpa sua, che non era davvero degno della poltrona.

Per fortuna le cose stavano per cambiare. Era solo per il meglio.

Entrò in Infermeria e Chapel gli indicò frettolosa, con gli occhi lucidi, la stanza privata di Leonard. Bussò piano e il volto accigliato e stanco del suo migliore amico comparve subito.

-Jim! Dannato ragazzino! Un giorno o l’altro mi ritroverai morto, per gli infarti che mi fai prendere! –

Il biondo sorrise, perché della routine, in un giorno come quello, era proprio ciò di cui aveva bisogno. Entrò e le porte si chiusero alle sue spalle.

-Per un attimo ho creduto davvero che avessi acconsentito a restare su quel pianeta dimenticato da chiunque! – Leonard non lo stava guardando, mentre prendeva un tricorder, poi si bloccò e posò lo sguardo su di lui. – Perché… non è così, vero? –

Jim sorrise: - Bones. –

McCoy scattò indietro, agitando le braccia: - No, niente “Bones”! Cosa ti dice il cervello? -

-Lui è così solo… -

-E sarebbe un motivo sufficiente per buttare all’aria la tua vita? Hai idea di quante persone esistano in questo freddo universo così vasto, che si sentono sole? E allora cosa facciamo: trasformiamo l’Enterprise in una missione eterna in nome dell’amore e dell’amicizia? – Ansimò di rabbia, imprecò a bassa voce, mangiandosi le lettere in un forte accento del sud.

-Bones, calmati… non cambierà niente se urli. –

Le spalle del medico cedettero: - E cosa. Dovremmo abbandonarti lì con quel pazzo e continuare con le nostre vite? –

-Non mi abbandonate. Io sto rimanendo con lui, volontariamente! – Avanzò, volendo sentire il calore dell’uomo più grande, del suo migliore amore, di suo fratello… voleva sentirsi dire che stava facendo la cosa giusta.

Bones si sedette su una sedia e Jim si avvicinò a lui ancora. Il medico tuffò il volto nelle mani e Jim si sentì male: stava a tutti gli effetti, abbandonando il suo più caro amico. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

-Bones… questo è l’unico modo… permette a voi di poter vivere, di andare via da qui, una volta per tutte. – Prese un profondo respiro: - Un giorno, forse, potrò amare Apollo… non lo so. Ma è un piccolo prezzo da pagare, perché voi continuiate a vivere. –

Bones sollevò la testa: - E Spock? –

-Quello che provo per lui va al di là di qualunque cosa, anche dell’amore. Ma Apollo ha bisogno di me, ed io ho bisogno che voi scappiate vivi da qui. –

-Non mi piace. – Borbottò.

Jim cercò di sollevare l’umore: - Oh, so che nessuno per te è alla mia altezza. –

Bones gli regalò un’occhiata che era accompagnata da un ringhio, ma era meglio di prima: - Almeno mi permetterai di scansionarti? Abbiamo raccolto tutti quei dati e- -

Jim lo fermò: - Non importa più. – Camminò fuori dalla stanza, verso un bioletto. Era sua intenzione, una volta nei propri alloggi, raggruppare tutti i dati che avevano raccolto e sigillarli sotto strati e strati di file e fare rapporto alla Flotta che il settore era off-limits, non voleva correre rischi. Mentre per lui… avrebbe scritto che se ne è andato per un’esplosione su una navetta, esattamente come era venuto al mondo.

Bones incombeva su di lui con i suoi macchinari e i rumori medici che avevano sempre inquietato il Capitano.

-Quel tizio ti ha strangolato due volte, eppure gola e corde vocali sono immacolate. – Considerò il dottore. – Non hai nulla, neanche un misero graffio o livido e- - Gli occhi si alzarono dal tricorder, fissando Jim con un volto illeggibile.

-Cosa? Così sorpreso che non sono mezzo morto? –

Bones passò ancora una volta lo scanner su di lui, per intero, parlottando tra sé e sé.

-Cosa hai fatto sul pianeta, Jim? –

Jim aprì la bocca, poi la chiuse, mordendosi le labbra e guardando altrove.

-Dannazione a te, Jim! Pensavi che non lo avrei notato? –

-Okay, ho fatto sesso con lui. Ma dovrò passarci qualcosa come l’eternità, quindi diciamo che non è stato così strano e, con il senno di poi- -

-Non voglio sentire una sola parola di più! Adesso devo occuparmi di te. –

-Cosa intendi? –

\---

Ne era emerso dieci minuti dopo, che forse non erano molti, ma dieci minuti con un Bones irato erano come dieci anni per chiunque altro. Jim si sentiva stanco e spossato. Consumato e con un principio di mal di testa per la litigata che aveva avuto, e non avrebbe mai voluto che l’ultima volta con Bones andasse così male. Sapeva che lo faceva solo con l’interesse del proprio bene, ma Jim questa volta non poteva davvero seguire il suo consiglio, neanche prenderlo in considerazione.

Si teneva lo stomaco, nauseato per l’intera situazione, mentre ultimava le cose dal suo PADD. Nessuna nave sarebbe mai più passata in prossimità di Pollux IV.

Il cicalino trillò, annunciando qualcuno alla porta. Jim non era sicuro se sperare che fosse chi sognava da una vita, o pregare che non fosse, quella stessa persona per cui sperava. Ovviamente, era Spock. Ancora irraggiungibile e bellissimo e nelle sue stanze, che presto sarebbero state di Spock, anche andò dritto al punto senza alcun saluto:

-Non è costretto a farlo. –

-Spock. – Annaspò. I Vulcaniani non erano famosi per essere sottili, ma un inizio così diretto non se lo aspettava. Lo lasciò sorpreso.

-Possiamo trovare un modo. –

Jim scosse la testa. – E’ davvero una di quelle antiche divinità greche. –

-Cosa ti fa pensare che terrà fede alla sua parola? –

Il passaggio dal “lei” al “tu” fece sussultare il cuore di Jim, che cercò di non lasciarsi fregare da quell’organo troppo romantico. Aveva un dovere, aveva responsabilità… che non riusciva a mantenere.

-Non posso rischiare, ha già ucciso Carolyn… -

-Il sacrificio del Tenente era- -

-Colpa mia! – Urlò quasi.

-Forse non necessario… - iniziò Spock, con voce delicata, - ma il suo ruolo era fondamentale, ho compreso quale fosse il tuo piano. Purtroppo Apollo ha agito in modo del tutto fuori dalle righe da quello che avevi programmato. –

-E lei è morta. –

-Jim. Rimanere con Apollo, sostituendola, non la riporterà in vita. –

Jim si morse un labbro. Non pensarci, si disse.

-E’ l’unico modo, ha funzionato, questa volta... – Si forzò di sorridere.

-Avrei… un’idea, che potrebbe essere di aiuto. –

-Spock, tu… -

-Lascia che ti aiuti. –

Jim si bloccò, e anche il suo cuore. Come poteva usare quelle parole, Spock era consapevole del significato che Jim vi dava? Molto più di ogni traduzione di “ti amo”. Se voleva la sua attenzione, c’era riuscito. Rimase in attesa.

-Possiamo lasciar pensare ad Apollo che sei già impegnato in modo permanente con qualcuno. Sono consapevole che nella mitologia greca questa era ben poca cosa, ma se lui tiene davvero a quella che chiama felicità… darà quantomeno ascolto e credito ad un’unione già presente. –

Jim scosse la testa: - No, Spock, lui mi chiama… nella mia testa. Non so come spiegarlo. Viene e se ne va, quando vuole… - soffiò fuori.

Le narici di Spock vibrarono: - Se presenta qualità da telepatico, allora si presta al mio piano. –

-Cosa? –

-Sposami, Jim. –

Jim rimane immobile, convinto di aver capito male. Ma Spock non scherzava, non su questo, era dannatamente serio.

-Giochi sporco… - sussurrò.

-Sono Vulcaniano, sono un telepatico. Possiamo dire che per la linea del dovere abbiamo tenuto nascosta la nostra unione, ma che abbiamo un legame telepatico ben schermato da chiunque. –

-Lo faresti davvero? Sembra come… mh, vorrà sondare credo. Non penso che si possa fare. –

-Possiamo. –

Ed era oh così allettante come proposta. Spock, nella sua cabina, che gli chiede di sposarlo. Stelle dello spazio: questo non poteva essere vero. Tremò appena. No, non era un sogno, era solo la realtà e, nella realtà, non succedevano queste cose.

-E poi? Cosa succede? –

-Dovremmo condividere un legame mentale, che provvederò a schermare, la tua privacy rimarrà intoccata. Fino a raggiungere un Guaritore per spezzarlo. –

Ed eccolo, il suo scenario senza possibilità di vittoria: la sua vita.

-Non posso accettare. Anche se credo sarà l’unica proposta di matrimonio che riceverò mai… è per motivi sbagliati, Spock, non posso. –

Spock fece un passo avanti: - Sei disposto ad andare su quel pianeta disabitato e passare la tua vita con un estraneo, piuttosto che accettare di sposarmi? –

-Non puoi metterla così, non lo è. – Disse tra i denti.

-I fatti sono chiari. – Rispose Spock, senza guardarlo.

-Sono disposto a passare l’eternità con Apollo, se questo significa che la nave, l’equipaggio sono salvi, che tu, Spock, sei sano e salvo… sì, questo sono disposto a farlo. – Respirò intensamente: - Non osare dire che non accetterei. Perché lo faccio. –

-Tu- -

Guardò un punto impreciso della parete familiare: - Ora devo ancora. Mi sta chiamando… -

-Jim. –

Kirk si voltò verso di lui, e trovò ad aspettarlo due occhi umani colmi di tristezza e affetto ben serrati dietro muri di ferrea logica, ma Jim poteva vedere.

-Tonerò. – Proclamò Spock.

-Sì, ci vedremo ancora. – Rispose, con voce lieve e bassa.

-Presto. Te lo prometto. –

-Sì, presto… -

Non era vero. Jim lo sapeva. Forse Spock lo pensava. Ma non era vero.


	5. Part V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oltre a scusarmi per la grammatica, questa volta alzo le manaH anche per i calcoli. La matematica semplice non è la mia cosa.
> 
> Una scena che si svolge in questo capitolo, che ho scritto nella prima confusionaria bozza del tutto, è stata la parte che mi ha fatto capire che non potevo ambientare il tutto nell’universo classico.
> 
> Vado a farmi un tea caldo.
> 
> Vi mando tante buone vibrazioni, ridete e mangiate tanta cioccolata!

Part V

Sei anni dopo.

Data: 2270.

(Data Seconda Missione Quinquennale: 2266 – 2271)

Niente della sua vita niente era più stato con un retrogusto amaro, perfino l’acqua aveva assunto il sapore del miele. Non aveva più avuto problemi di alcun tipo, le sue allergie e intolleranze sembravano scomparse nel nulla.

Jim Kirk era nato tra le stelle e aveva sempre pensato che tra di loro sarebbe morto, un giorno… e mai avrebbe immaginato che si sarebbe accontentato di una semplice vita di campagna, senza ignoto o altro. Tanto meno un’eternità con una sola persona su un pianeta interamente disabitato. Più o meno.

Apollo era sincero quando diceva che lo avrebbe protetto e amato. Era un compagno generoso e passionale… le litigate non mancavano, sembravano nati entrambi dal sole e, come esso, non potevano essere due animi calmi.

Il fuoco di Apollo lo scaldava e placava. Era strano. Ma spesso, di notte, si sdraiava in solitaria in uno dei prati incontaminati, e osservava il cielo cucito di stelle, cercando di fantasticare le avventure dell’Enterprise, senza di lui, perché la nave e il suo equipaggio avrebbero prosperato molto di più senza Jim Kirk. Poi tornava in quella che sarebbe stata sempre stata casa per il futuro, osservando quanto amore giaceva in quel letto e vi si immergeva sereno.

Una parte di lui, tuttavia, sognava le stelle, una vita che non aveva mai meritato, ma a cui ha sempre sentito di appartenere. Indubbiamente più dura, una vita ingrata e mortale, a braccetto con la morte… ma una vita!

C’erano giorni in cui la sua menta era troppo distante da Pollux IV, come quel pomeriggio pieno di sole che baciava la sua pelle e, in quei momenti, il suo compagno intonava melodie con la sua cetra. E Jim, semplicemente, si metteva comodo e ascoltava. Si stava quasi addormentando, quando Apollo smise di suonare.

-Cosa c’è? –

Apollo osservava il cielo: - Abbiamo visite, mio adorato. –

Jim lo imitò, ma non vide nulla. Si alzò e gli si affiancò: - Tutto bene? – Gli mise una mano sul braccio.

Apollo sorrise divertito: - Non sono creature ostili. –

Kirk si rilassò appena, si era premurato di vietare l’accesso anche solo nei pressi di quel sistema solare, aveva personalmente nascosto ogni cosa, nessuno poteva conoscere quella posizione. Forse era solo una nave di passaggio. Oppure un asteroide, se Apollo non avesse parlato di creature.

Jim gli baciò la guancia e si alzò. Per un attimo, aveva temuto fantasmi del passato. Una terribile storia che si sarebbe ripetuta.

Poi, un rumore che non sentiva da cinque anni, arrivò alle sue orecchie che mai e poi mai avrebbero dimenticato. Si girò, trovandosi, come apparso davvero dal nulla più assoluto, Spock, in divisa da Capitano e qualche segno sul suo bel volto che ricordava ancora fanciullesco. Il tempo era passato, era stato benevolo con il Vulcaniano che già era dotato di una biologia indulgente, ma una vita nello spazio ti metteva a dura pronta. Al contrario, era consapevole che le lancette del tempo si erano rotte per lui, lasciandolo immutato.

Jim quasi non si riconosceva allo specchio. E sembrava che anche Spock non riuscisse a credere ai suoi bellissimi occhi scuri: era ricoperto di oro dalla testa ai piedi, con abiti che sembravano nati dal sole e dalle nuvole. E anche i capelli e la pelle, risplendevano di luce, per concessione di Apollo. Era tutto apparso piano piano, e più il proprio aspetto mutava, più Apollo lo guardava con amore quasi da soffocare, venerando il suo corpo e la sua mente come una dedizione, da lasciare Jim senza fiato.

Spock invece lo guardava e non lo riconosceva. Cosa vedeva il suo ex Primo Ufficiale? Il giallo del comando non gli donava molto, ma erano frivolezze, perché sapeva che Spock era perfetto per condurre una nave, soprattutto l’Enterprise.

-Spock. – Soffiò.

-Jim. –

La voce che ancora faceva da sottofondo ai propri sogni. Si morse un labbro e si girò verso il dio, che gli sorrise ancora: - Ogni tuo desiderio, per me è un ordine, mio divino. – Gli baciò la fronte, svanendo.

Dopo un momento di agitazione, Kirk riuscì a ricomporsi: -Vieni, mi sei mancato. – Iniziò, andando verso di lui. Osando dargli del tu: era oltre la decenza che poteva aver avuto prima verso il Vulcaniano.

Spock ammirava il gioco di luci dei tessuti che sembravano fondersi con la sua pelle e luccicare d’oro sotto i raggi del sole.

L’altro annuì: - La tua assenza è un peso, per tutti. – Avvertendo il profumo di Kirk, con qualcosa addosso di diverso, estraneo, sbagliato. Così come sentiva che erano sbagliate le sue parole, non avrebbe mai voluto esordirsi in quel modo.

Kirk gli rivolse un sorriso triste: - Mi dispiace. Ma vedo che devo fare le congratulazioni, Capitano Spock! Sono contento che la Flotta abbia finalmente riconosciuto il tuo talento, spero che hai l’Enterprise. –

Spock era quasi sollevato di sentire ancora la sua voce cambiare tono al nome della Signora d’Argento: vellutato e appena possessivo.

-Sì, è la nostra nave, siedo sulla tua Poltrona. –

-Non è mia. –

-Per me lo è ancora. –

Jim arrossì appena, poi si guardò attorno: - Ti va di andare a metterci comodi? –

-Sì, fai pure strada. –

Andarono ad un piccolo giardino, con molti alberi e fiori e un bel lago stranamente profumato. Si sedettero su una panca in roccia. Il silenzio li avvolgeva e Jim si sentiva risanato e come se finalmente la propria pelle potesse respirare dopo troppo tempo.

-Non pensavo che saresti tornato… - sussurrò, come per non rompere l’incantesimo. Strusciando un piede sul pavimento in marmo liscio.

-Avevo promesso. –

-Sì, ma… sai, non pensavo che lo avresti davvero fatto! – Si strinse sulle spalle. Era una situazione strana, ma era grato che Apollo avesse lasciato avvicinare la nave.

-Perché? Non hai fiducia in me? –

-Al contrario. – Sorrise e Spock doveva chiedere una visita al dottore al suo rientro; i lati della bocca di Jim erano lucenti anch’essi come l’oro: - Sai… la prima volta tra me e Apollo è successa proprio qui. –

Spock s’irrigidì, Jim lo notò, ma continuò:

-E’ successo prima che tornassi sulla nave, prima della nostra chiacchierata e della tua proposta. –

-Non mi hai informato… -

-Tu avresti trovato le parole, per farlo, io no Spock, sono solo umano. L’unico modo che avevo per non cadere a pezzi era ripetermi che era per te, per tutti voi, che questo vi avrebbe salvato. –

-L’hai fatto, ci hai salvati. –

E questa volta, i bellissimi occhi del cielo di Jim brillavano, e lo facevano più di tutto quell’oro.

-Ma trovo difficile pensare che tu sia ancora umano. –

-Oh, questo? – Indicò i propri abiti, poi sventolò una mano per intero sulla propria persona: - E’ solo opera sua, in realtà non sono così. –

-Posso domandare una spiegazione? –

-Lui dice che mi permette solo di… splendere come merito di fare, mostrando esternamente come sono dentro. Parole sue, non mie. – Si affrettò a dire, deglutì: - In poche parole, quello che vedi è come vuole che appaio. Non sono così bello. – Scrollò le spalle, ed era una grossa affermazione onesta, da un uomo che è sempre stato consapevole del proprio aspetto piacente verso più razze aliene e che non aveva mai fatto nulla per nascondere il proprio apprezzamento personale.

-E’ vero, è innegabile che qualcosa sia cambiato, il tuo odore, il tuo aspetto… ma i tuoi occhi sono gli stessi. –

Jim si schiarì la voce in evidente imbarazzo. E cambiò argomento: - Bones come sta? –

-Come sempre. –

-Scontroso e amorevole? –

-Infatti. –

Jim ridacchiò e ad entrambi era mancato questo: - Dove è? Perché non è sceso? –

-Ha… preferito che venissi solo io. –

Il petto di Jim si sgonfiò. -E’ ancora arrabbiato con me? –

-Affatto, Jim. Ti ha ancora molto a cuore. –

Jim tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

-Scotty? –

-In una relazione con Nyota. –

-Hendorff? –

-Attualmente opera come Capo della Sicurezza sull’Enterprise. –

Jim sorrise, col cuore che si scaldava, ricordava bene l’astio di Spock verso il temperamento dell’uomo. – Ne sono felice. E dimmi… Chekov e- -

-Jim. Perché non porre queste domande a loro… se vuoi. –

Con gli occhi leggermente allargati Jim rispose: - Pensi davvero che vorranno parlarmi? –

-Certo, non hai fatto niente di sbagliato. –

Jim guardò lontano, Spock temeva che Apollo lo stava cercando, ma lo sguardo di Jim diceva altro: - Non è che la mia parentesi come Capitano sia stata una buona linea da raccontare in Accademia. –

-Sei tutt’oggi il più giovane individuo che si sia seduto sulla Poltrona e che ha comandato una nave, l’Ammiraglia. E nessuno ha imbrogliato ancora al test della Kobayashi Maru e- -

Jim rise e Spock rimase incantato: - Non mi perdonerai mai, vero? – Eppure c’era una nota malinconica e dolorante, in quella voce.

-Nondimeno, per aver infranto più punti possibili del Regolamento della Flotta Stellare in una sola missione. -

-Dei delle stelle, mi sei mancato, Spock. – Senza poter fare nulla per fermarsi, il busto andò verso Spock, come a volerlo toccare, ma rimandando solo sospeso. Come era sempre quando erano Capitano e Primo Ufficiale. Perché Jim era convinto che l’altro non avrebbe tollerato il proprio tocco.

-Inoltre… - continuò Spock, con un tono più basso della voce, più privato e intimo. – Non potrà mai esserci un Capitano come te, nessuno, sei una persona incredibile… -

A Jim si bloccò il respiro in gola e arrossì molto, e in mezzo a tutto quell’oro solare, risaltava ancora di più il suo imbarazzo. Lo guardò con gli occhi azzurri immutati: - Spock… -

Nell’aria si sentì una risatina in lontananza. Una voce acuta e innocente. Spock assottigliò gli occhi all’orizzonte e la sua vista Vulcaniana fece il resto: un bambino dorato, con capelli biondi e ricci.

-Nyota aveva ragione… - sussurrò. – Il Signor Chekov, diceva che erano tre i segni di vita. Quando abbiamo lasciato l’orbita del pianeta, sei anni fa, erano solo due. Ma non pensavo… -

Jim sentì una tensione palpabile sollevarsi tra loro.

-Non potevo. – Sussurrò guardando ancora quel bimbo. 

-Cosa Jim? Non potevi… cosa? –

-Bones aveva notato qualcosa e fatto i suoi calcoli, mi aveva detto che se era quello che pensava poteva aiutarmi, poteva… levare l’utero o quel che è. – La sua voce tremò, piccola, - E poi cosa? Tornare da Apollo e guardalo negli occhi e quando sapeva benissimo che non ci sarebbe stato alcun bambino, senza avergli detto niente? -

-Jim… era tuo diritto poter decidere. Avere la possibilità, di scegliere. – Cercò di usare un tono delicato. Il suo controllo labile e appeso a un filo. Il filo mentale di Jim si era rotto, per sei anni non ne aveva potuto parlare con nessuno, tranne Bones quando era tornato per quel breve lasso di tempo, e c’era stata un’aspra discussione tra loro. Non si erano salutati nel migliore dei modi. Sapeva che Bones voleva solo il suo bene e che era sconvolto perché il suo migliore amico andava via su un pianeta sperduto, ma a suo tempo non aveva reagito come un Capitano avrebbe dovuto, anche se si trattava di affari personali.

-Avevo anche pensato… di rimanere sull’Enterprise, di tenere il bambino e continuare ad essere un Capitano. Ma avrei privato ad un bambino suo padre. È una creatura innocente… non una vittima, non lo avrei mai permesso. Non potevo Spock, non potevo... essere egoista. Non dopo aver capito cosa c’era nell’animo di Apollo. –

Spock prese le sue mani.

-Capisco, Jim. –

-Davvero? –

-Sì. Comprendo. Posso non accettarlo, ma posso comprenderlo. –

-Quindi… posso presentarti ad Alexandros? – Balbettò, se un futuro con Spock non osava immaginarlo, ben che meno pensava a se stesso con un figlio. O alle proprie mani tra quelle di Spock.

-Mi piacerebbe conoscerlo. E’ tuo figlio. – Le ultime parole erano pronunciate con delicatezza, quasi incertezza.

-Sarà contento. Gli ho parlato di te, sai? –

C’erano delle lievi rughe d’espressione, ai lati della bocca di Spock. Jim avrebbe voluto esserci quando hanno iniziato a presentarsi. Niente gli diceva che Spock sarebbe rimasto come suo Primo Ufficiale, ma era umano e gli piaceva sognare.

-Avevo logicamente pensato che avresti preferito… dimenticare, la vita prima di Pollux IV. –

-E da quando sono logico? – Inclinò la testa e per magia vide quel sorriso nascosto negli occhi scuri. Era mozzafiato e aveva dimenticato come lo facesse sentire, sì questo lo aveva fatto, ma solo per poter sopravvivere. – Non potrei mai dimenticare la nave, è la mia prima vera casa. E come poter dimenticare… te. – Lo guardava senza vergogna, mentre esprimeva i propri sentimenti, - scusami, so di essere troppo emotivo per i tuoi standard, immagino che devono essere stati anni sereni, senza di me nei paraggi! – Cercò di ridere.

Il sorriso scomparve dallo sguardo di Spock, che non abbandonava il proprio: - Apollo ha portato via l’energia dell’Enterprise… e mi ha lasciato senza il mio sole personale. –

Jim non poteva ascoltarlo, faceva troppo male, non poteva Spock uscirsene così, adesso, proprio adesso che non potevano cambiare niente. Faceva troppo male.

-Questo aspetto è solo come mi vuole Apollo, Spock, non sono il sole. – Scosse la testa, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso ogni cosa. – E’ illogico, non trovi? -

-Infatti, per me lo sei da molto prima di tutto questo. -

Jim si morse il labbro.

-Lui mi tratta come il dio che non sono, ed io mi rivolgo a lui come l’uomo che non è. -

-Lui ti ama. –

-Sì, molto… - Indugiò un attimo oltre gli alberi sempreverdi.

-E tu Jim, lo ami? – La voce tremava e appariva così fragile.

-Ho un grosso affetto per lui. È un uomo fuori dal suo tempo… ma amarlo? Per ciò che conosco dell’amore sì, ma per quello che sento… no. –

-Spiegati. – Spock si avvicinò con il busto a lui.

-Stiamo bene assieme, ma… nonostante tutto quello che posso aver qui e che mi da, non voglio gioielli, abiti pregiati e una vita eterna… -

-Cosa desideri più di un pianeta per te e un matrimonio con un dio che si piega ad ogni tuo capriccio? –

-Sulla terra diciamo che ci sono cose che non si possono comprare… e su altri pianeti, cose che neanche un dio può fare. La mia nave, Spock. E te al mio fianco. -

-Tuo figlio? –

Jim sorrise con puro affetto paterno: - E’ un semidio. Forse starebbe meglio senza il suo padre troppo umano per il Pantheon degli dei. –

-Come primo della mia tipologia… posso assicurare che il bambino necessita della sua umanità. Di te. –

Jim sentì gli occhi farsi umidi. – Oh Spock, tu sei unico… -

-Veramente negli ultimi tempi non lo sono più, gli ibridi con sangue vulcaniano sono aumentati. –

-E’ stupendo, tuttavia non mi riferisco alle statistiche. Ma a quanto tu sia unico e lo sarai sempre. –

-Perché sono il primo? Anche se c’è un documento che attesta--- -

-No, perché sei Spock. E anche se il tempo è passato e lo farà ancora, tu andrai avanti e avrai una famiglia… per me sarai sempre il Signor Spock, mio Primo Ufficiale e Ufficiale Scientifico. Mio amico. – Sicuramente Spock poteva raccontare molte storie accadute per lo spazio, ma Jim non era interessato al momento a loro.

-Ho avuto il mio Pon Farr. –

Non era una vera rivelazione. Ma era comunque una sorpresa. Triste e dolorosa: - Oh. – Ed era vivo. Era contento. Significava solo una cosa: il suo cuore egoista rotto in mille pezzi. – Il tuo compagno? – Domandò con timore.

-T’Vura. Un’insegnante nella Sezione affiliata tra l’Accademia delle Scienze Vulcaniane e della Flotta Stellare. –

Qualcosa si spezzò ancora di più in Kirk. Trattenne il fiato, nella paura di disturbare tutto quel dolore. Non osava domandare a se stesso…

-Il frutto della nostra unione attualmente è su Nuova Vulcano. –

Jim mise una mano sul ginocchio di Spock, non resistendo nel darsi un minimo di conforto e supporto, benché inutile.

-Come si chiama? –

-T’Pren. Ha tre anni. –

Si sforzò di respirare, la testa gli girava: - E’ una notizia meravigliosa, Spock… -

La brezza divenne un attimo più intensa, poi Apollo arrivò davanti a loro. Kirk sapeva che Apollo aveva sentito il suo malessere, ma non voleva che anche Spock lo notasse.

-Tesoro, - sorrise del più falso sorriso che potesse creare. – Il Signor Spock mi ha appena dato una stupenda notizia: è sposato con una bellissima Vulcaniana e hanno un’incredibile bambina di tre anni! –

Apollo si avvicinò a Jim, posando una mano sulla sua spalla: - E’ piacevole tornare a casa, accolti dall’amore della propria famiglia. Spero che possa riunirsi presto con la sua, Signor Spock. – Il dio baciò i capelli di Kirk: - Se Jim non facesse parte della mia vita, sarei solo l’ombra di ciò che ero un tempo. –

-Mi dai troppa importanza. – Pigolò Jim. Ma Apollo sentiva il suo disagio e sapeva che se non avesse fatto qualcosa, il suo compagno avrebbe allontanato Spock, etichettandolo come la fonte del suo dolore. - La vera gioia dell’universo e fascio di luce, è Alexandros. –

Apollo gli alzò il viso, dandogli un tenero bacio asciutto: - Non posso che concordare. Alexandros ha portato alla felicità completa. Ora la mia casa trabocca di calore e amore. Lei può capire, Signor Spock. –

Gli occhi di Spock erano nascosti sotto una lastra di acciaio: - Indubbiamente. –

\---

Il peso di suo figlio sulle gambe era una sensazione ancora strana, ancora, ma di quello strano positivo di cui non si sarebbe mai stancato. E lo spazio sembrava improvvisamente un posto migliore, quando Alexandros suonava il suo flauto di pan. Jim avrebbe trascorso ore interminabili seduto sul prato, circondato dai fiori, abbracciando suo figlio, non importava cosa stesse facendo, bastava averlo vicino. Il suo calore e profumo sapevano di sicurezza e tenerezza: chiudeva gli occhi, e niente poteva più fargli male.

E se anche Spock poteva sentirsi così, stringendo T’Pren, come suo amico doveva essere felice per lui. Giusto? E nel privato, di cosa conversavano Spock e T’Vura? Argomenti logici e intellettuali, niente chiacchiere frivole per riempire il silenzio.

Seppellì il viso tra i capelli di Alexandros, respirando quel profumo fresco di natura e cielo incontaminato- non avrebbe permesso a niente e nessuno di far del male a questo bambino, al suo bambino. Doveva essere felice per Spock. Che razza di amico, persona, non lo è? Cosa si aspettava? Che Spock restasse senza un legame al suo primo Pon Farr… se era davvero questo il livello a cui era arrivato, allora non era degno di guardarlo mai più in faccia.

-Papà. – Chiamò la sua piccola grande gioia inattesa. – Sei triste? –

Kirk si scosse: - Come può qualcuno essere triste, quando stringe l’universo tra le braccia? –

-Quindi io contengo te? –

-Sei un grande ometto, ma hai ancora le braccia piccole per farlo. –

-Ma patéras dice che tu sei il sole, e lui è il dio del sole, sa di cosa parla. -

Il cuore di Jim si gonfiò e si sciolse tutto in una sola volta. Baciò la nuca del figlio, lasciando che i ricci biondi gli solleticassero il naso e le guance. Alexandros si girò, lasciando cadere il suo strumento musicale: aveva gli occhi di Apollo, scuri e profondi. Ogni volta Jim si sentiva stringere il petto davanti a questa piccola creatura e, la parte vigliacca e sognante di lui, si chiedeva se questo era abbastanza simile al volto che avrebbe avuto il bambino suo e di Spock. Sì, ogni tanto il pensiero andava lì, da quelle parti, in altri universi. Tutti dove Spock voleva davvero Jim Kirk, e i due percorrevano lo spazio fianco a fianco, sulla plancia dell’Enterprise. O in ogni altro luogo, ma uniti. Un altro Jim Kirk, un’altra vita che non gli era mai appartenuta.

-Il tuo patéras non è molto obbiettivo su alcune cose. –

-Dove sta? –

-E’ a fare dei preparativi. Questa sera ci sarà un grande banchetto. –

-Più grande di quelli che facciamo per le feste degli zii? –

Ovviamente, Alexandros conosceva tutta la storia dell’Olimpo, Apollo si premurava che il loro ricordo continuasse e neanche che venissero dimenticati.

-Non lo so. –

-Chi festeggiamo? –

Jim si leccò le labbra: - Abbiamo ospiti. –

-Ospiti? Chi? – Il volto aveva una tale espressione curiosa e confusa che Jim si chiese se anche lui era mai stato così.

-Dei… miei vecchi amici. –

-Nuovi zii? – Trillò felice il bimbo e Jim sperava davvero che conoscesse lo zio Bones, se mai Bones lo avesse perdonato.

-Sì, adesso vai a prepararti. –

-Mi fai una corona di fiori? –

-I più belli, amore. Vai. –

Il bimbo si alzò e diede un dolce bacio al padre, prima di correre e saltare verso casa. Inevitabilmente, immaginò Alexandros vicino ad un’altra bambina, che correvano, giocavano… crescevano assieme. Scosse la testa e iniziò a fare la corona. Non era il momento. Era stato chiaro con Apollo sul fronte bambini, e anche se il dio non ne era stato entusiasta, aveva accettato di aspettare ancora, per un secondo miracolo. E anche se ultimamente il dio era diventato più affettuoso e passionale, esattamente come quando aspettava Alexandros… probabilmente era solo felice. Inoltre, non era esattamente ad una bimba davvero sua, a cui stava pensando, ma alla figlia di Spock. Gli sarebbe piaciuto conoscerla… vederla, anche solo vederla. T’Vura aveva salvato la vita di Spock e adesso era legata per sempre all’essere più incredibile che la vita avesse mai conosciuto… ma dopotutto, cosa aveva il diritto di lamentarsi? Tutto questo era una sua libera scelta, per la causa più giusta, salvare il suo ex equipaggio, e aveva in cambio un marito devoto e adorante e un figlio stupendo.

Mise l’ultimo fiore e sollevò la composizione al cielo, osservando le nuvole pallide attraverso il cerchio verde e bianco: Apollo ha invitato gli ufficiali al banchetto per fargli piacere, per ringraziare. Jim si era invece abituato alla vita in solitaria con quel piccolo nucleo di tre persone. La terza persona è stato un arrivo che ancora non si spiegava davvero, ma era unito con un dio, c’erano poche cose che non poteva fare.

Si alzò e andò a controllare che fosse tutto pronto, era contento di rivedere i suoi amici, sperava solo che la cosa fosse reciproca.

\---

Il banchetto era iniziato con un grande silenzio imbarazzante, dal momento che anche gli altri Ufficiali di Plancia avevano visto Jim, che si chiese se aveva sbagliato nel mettersi quel vestito: nel cercare di coprire più pelle possibile, forse aveva solo ottenuto un risultato troppo sfarzoso, esattamente quello che sperava di evitare. Ma non si lasciò scoraggiare, la situazione non poteva essere cambiata, il tempo non sarebbe tornato indietro.

-Benvenuti su Pollux IV, vi assicuro che questo soggiorno sarà diverso dall’ultimo! – Parlò, sperando di aver evitato la sua voce da Capitano.

-Qualcosa me lo dice. – Borbottò Bones, puntando gli occhi sul bambino. In vita il kit medico.

Jim posò una mano sui capelli del piccolo, adornati con la corona di fiori: - Lui è Alexandros. Nostro figlio. –

Il volto di Sulu si era addolcito, Chekov aveva un po’ perso i lineamenti che lo definivano per lui ancora un bimbo, ma era ancora più giovane di tutti loro e lo sarebbe sempre stato. Guardava Alexandros con sorpresa e meraviglia, mentre stringeva in spalla il tricorder come uno scolaro in gita. Scotty era arrossito, ma vederlo vicino a Nyota era delizioso. La donna aveva il suo sguardo attento su Apollo. Con sorpresa e gioia di Kirk, c’era anche Hendorff, che appariva sulle spine, ma Jim poteva giurare di vedere un uomo diverso da quello di anni prima, più attento e responsabile. E tutti in divisa da cerimonia.

Naturalmente a proprio agio come può esserlo un Vulcaniano che voleva essere ovunque tranne che lì, Spock si fece avanti.

-Saluti, Signor Kirk, Apollo, Alexandros. E’ un piacere per noi essere qui. – Fece il segno del ta’al. - Volevo ringraziare a nome dei miei Ufficiali, per la vostra ospitalità. –

Bones incrociò le braccia: - Che significa: grazie per non averci di nuovo bloccati con una gigantesca mano verde! –

-Dottore. – Soffiò Spock.

Jim scoppiò a ridere: - Vedo che le cose procedono bene. – E aveva chiaramente notato quanto fossero vicini Bones e Spock. I suoi due migliori amici, più vicini che mai. Senza di lui nel mezzo a fare da tramite o collante… erano andati avanti. Avevano un loro equilibrio. Non era più così sicuro di voler restare per il banchetto. Era arrabbiato, ingiustamente tradito.

Apollo gli mise una mano attorno alla vita:

-Rinnovo le parole del mio amato compagno. No, non ho mosso alcuna mano verso di noi, il vostro vascello può salpare in ogni momento. Ma spero che rimanete per tutto il tempo che occorre per rifocillarvi. –

Jim sollevò la testa, guardando le stelle. Mai, in sei anni, l’Enterprise era stata così vicina. Trovò un sorriso, ripetendosi di comportarsi come un adulto.

-Accomodiamoci. –

Apollo andò a sedere al suo solito posto, ovviamente, Jim invece non era convinto di quale fosse il suo, ma andò spontaneamente vicino al dio. Subito dopo, sentì un profumo familiare e mai dimenticato, vicino a lui, un calore che era stato costante e che ancora bramava: Spock.

-Questo posto è libero? –

Istintivamente cercò Alexandros, che aveva trovato posto tra Nyota e Scott, attirando l’attenzione anche di Sulu. Inspiegabilmente, Bones si sedette davanti a Jim.

Il biondo si inumidì le labbra: - Certamente, Signor Spock. –

Ed eccolo lì, seduto tra suo marito e l’uomo che ha sempre amato. La faccia di Bones era una sinfonia d’imprecazioni.

Apollo prese un calice: - Che si riempiano i calici, miei ospiti. – E, per magia, ogni calice venne riempito fino all’orlo. – Voglio proporre un brindisi: A voi, onorati viaggiatori, che mi avete permesso di conoscere il mio amato compagno, a lui devo la mia vita. A voi, la mia eterna gratitudine! Per merito vostro, la mia esistenza merita di essere vissuta. –

Titubanti, tutti brindarono. Jim poteva benissimo sentire la parolaccia di Bones, anche Apollo la sentì, ma Jim gli aveva più volte raccontato del carattere burbero ma tenero del dottore, quindi non ci fece troppo caso, così come Spock.

-Mangiate, favorite pure! Casa mia è casa vostra! – Proclamò Apollo.

Jim non aveva fame, anzi. Ma per non dare nell’occhio, mangiò qualcosa di non troppo impegnativo, spostando ogni tanto il cibo nel piatto come a simulare che stesse mangiando. Aveva la nausea.

-Jim. – Chiamò piano Spock. – Tutto bene? –

Kirk era certo di potersi commuovere. Sorrise: - Sì, tutto bene. Sono solo contento di vedervi. –

-Non stai mangiando… -

Scrollò le spalle: - Non ho molta fame. – Deviò lo sguardo e trovò quello di Bones che lo aspettava, che lo studiava.

-Come va con le allergie e le intolleranze, Jim? – Chiese Leonard e Jim si sciolse.

-A dire il vero… non ho avuto un singolo episodio, da quando sono qui. Nessuna reazione. –

-Al cibo… - Fece eco Bones, - piante, fiori, animali… -

Jim scosse semplicemente la testa e Apollo intervenne: - Il mio adorato compagno gode di una salute splendida, esattamente come lui. – Sollevò ancora il calice. – Vorrei un attimo ancora la vostra attenzione, miei venerabili ospiti. –

Scotty stava simulando l’Enterprise con del cibo, per il divertimento e la curiosità di Alexandros, ma la voce di Apollo attirò la sua attenzione, e anche quella di Chekov dal suo tricorder.

-Non potevate arrivare in un momento più felice. – Continuò Apollo, raggiante, mettendosi in piedi con fare solenne: - È quindi scritto nel destino, che voi veniate a conoscenza di questa notizia, nel giusto, aggiungo. – Allungò una mano a Jim. – Mio adorato, alzati, mostrati. –

Con titubanza, Kirk si alzò.

-Il fato è stato ancora benevolo con me, in un modo che mai per eoni ho potuto sognare… oggi, io e il mio Jim, vi annunciamo che la nostra famiglia si allarga. Gli dei ci hanno benedetto con un secondo figlio. –

Il tavolo divenne silenzioso, solo Alexandros si era alzato in piedi, felice, correndo dai genitori. Ma Jim non sentiva neanche le imprecazioni di Bones, tantomeno lo sguardo penetrante di Spock addosso. Era tutto ovattato. Abbassò la testa e si guardò la pancia. Ma quando…

Sulu si alzò e si congratulò con Apollo. Più tardi lo avrebbe ringraziato per aver rotto quell’imbarazzante momento. Grazie al timoniere, anche gli altri si rilassarono, ma Jim non era davvero sicuro di quello che dicevano, la sua mente non era sul pianeta. Sorrise distrattamente, annuendo anche, perché l’addestramento della Flotta Stellare era una cosa che non si scordava mai davvero.

Di una cosa era certo: non riusciva a guardare Spock negli occhi.

Si voltò, dando le spalle un istante al suo ex equipaggio, portando con sé il dio.

-Non devi dirmi nulla? – Tremò.

Apollo aprì le braccia, come a mostrarsi vulnerabile, negli occhi la fragilità di chi amava: - Mio adorato. Ho udito il Signor Spock parlare della sua prole… pensavo che saresti stato contento, di ricevere la notizia che anche noi avremo una dolce creatura ad arricchire la nostra famiglia. –

Kirk si sentiva frastornato. Cosa significava? Apollo gli carezzò le braccia.

-Jim, mio splendore… questa bambina avrà i tuoi capelli, i tuoi occhi… - Gli baciò la fronte. – Sarà una stella che crescerà, fino a diventare un sole talmente grande da illuminare per ere lo spazio oscuro e troppo vasto per ogni altra luce. –

Kirk guardava per terra, senza prestare attenzione alla vista, ma alle parole del suo compagno, così come il suo tocco gentile.

-Pensavo che avevamo detto di… aspettare… -

-Chiedere ad un uomo, benché dio, di non cedere al richiamo della tua carne è troppo crudele. –

Jim si lasciò andare, appoggiandosi al petto di Apollo, che lo accolse con piacere come ogni volta. Chiuse gli occhi: forse era il rivedere Spock, gli altri, dopo tanto… o la notizia della compagna e della figlia di Spock. Di Spock. A farlo sentire… come se mancasse qualcosa. Pensava che fossero i sentimenti che ancora nutriva per Spock, forse si sbagliava. Perché a breve Spock se ne sarebbe andato, l’Enterprise non poteva fermare la Missione Quinquennale. E cosa rimaneva a Jim, di nuovo?

No. Era solo sbagliato. Era sposato, con un figlio e un altro in arrivo. E anche Spock era impegnato, con una figlia. E lui si rifiutava di essere infantile.

Sorrise: - Oh, siamo così sicuri che sia una bambina? –

-Cassandra sarà il suo nome, se tu acconsenti. –

-Cassandra mi piace. – Annuì e lo baciò.

Prese un bel respiro, e Alexandros lo abbracciò: stupidamente, Jim si sentì felice. Adesso poteva affrontare Spock: si girò verso il Vulcaniano, che stava parlando con Bones e Chekov. O meglio, i due cercavano di attirare la sua attenzione, che era invece tutta per lui.

Spock si avvicinò a Jim e Apollo: - La venuta di una nuova vita, è motivo di gioia. Le mie più sentite felicitazioni. – Disse, con le mani unite dietro la schiena, dritto e impeccabile come sempre. Era qualcosa di familiare, come tutto di lui, che faceva sentire Jim al sicuro e a casa.

-Grazie, Spock. –

Apollo avanzò verso Spock, posando una mano sulla sua spalla: - Perdona il tocco, Jim mi ha parlato della tua preferenza nell’evitare il contatto, ma consentimi questo momento: grazie per essere qui, per condividere con noi questo momento. La vostra nave è al sicuro, su nei mari dei vasti cieli. Rimanete tutto il tempo che desiderate! Siate miei ospiti, l’onore è mio, di avervi qui, Signor Spock. –

-Abbiamo i nostri ordini dal Comando di Flotta, ma grazie per la tua ospitalità. –

Apollo gli diede un cenno del capo e poi andò di nuovo alla tavola grande, dandosi ai suoi ospiti con racconti di antichi eroi e dei.

Alexandros si stava quasi arrampicando su di Jim, così il biondo si chinò, permettendo al figlio di dargli un bacio sulla guancia, poi anche il bimbo seguì il padre: Alexandros adorava le storie dei suoi zii immortali, e Kirk era contento che si sentisse a suo agio anche con questi, di zii.

-Jim. – Bones si avvicinò quasi di soppiatto, - dobbiamo parlare. –

Kirk lo guardò con circospezione: - Sei ancora arrabbiato… -

Leonard roteò gli occhi: - Che io sia dannato, non sono mai riuscito ad essere davvero arrabbiato con te, ragazzino! –

Jim stava giusto constatando quanto Bones avesse risentito della vita nello spazio. Certo, era più grande di lui e di Spock, però quelle righe e quelle capelli sfumati un po’ di grigio prima non c’erano. Gli sembrava di esseri perso qualcosa, come la vita.

Spock si mise tra loro due.

-Jim, desidero parlare con te. –

-Mettiti in fila, - borbottò il medico. – Devo controllare e capire perché il nostro amico qui splende come una lampadina. –

Kirk rise: - Oh Bones, non è reale, è solo opera di Apollo! –

Bones sembrò essere stato preso a schiaffi: - Cosa? –

Kirk annuì, ma Spock gli prese un braccio e lui sussultò piano.

-Dottore, devo insistere. – Poi, la sua espressione e voce divennero gentili: - Per favore, Jim. –

-Torno subito, Bones. – Si rivolse poi a Spock: - Dove vuoi andare? –

-In un posto dove possiamo parlare. –

-Va bene. – Mise la mano sulla sua, senza avere cuore o coraggio per cacciarla, anzi, l’avvolse nella propria. – Seguimi. –

Dietro di sé Bones sospirò: - Alcune cose non cambiano. – Poi sentì Chekov parlare con il suo adorabile accento.

Poi basta, perché Spock voleva parlare con lui.


	6. Part VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spero che avete passato un buon Capodanno, seguito da una primo giorno sereno.
> 
> Buon anno, tante buone vibrazioni <3

Si allontanarono un poco, ma Jim non voleva tornare in quel punto del vasto giardino, così portò Spock a casa propria. O meglio, quelle mura e tetto che erano diventati casa. Era una semplice abitazione, ovviamente molto ispirata all’Antica Grecia e a come gli uomini di allora immaginavano l’Olimpo. Fece accomodare entrambi su di un divano pieno di coperte e cuscini morbidi.

-È successo qualcosa? Nuovi ordini? – Istintivamente, l’addestramento era tornato più attivo che vai, dal momento in cui aveva rivisto Spock.

Il bel Vulcaniano era lì, con l’aria perplessa, come quando lo vedeva concentrato sul Ponte durante un momento di crisi, sommando tutti i dati a disposizione e trovando la soluzione. Perché il Signor Spock lo faceva sempre.

-Spock… - continuò, nel silenzio della casa. – Se era solo per dirmi che dovete andare via non c’era bisogno di parlare in privato. – Sorrise, gli dispiaceva dover lasciare i suoi amici, ma comprendeva la situazione. – Possiamo… possiamo vederci in un altro momento, no? Se capitate nei paraggi sarete i benvenuti… -

Spock lo guardava e Kirk si sentì improvvisamente gelare. Il disagio per il proprio corpo era tornato più forte di prima. Si posò di lato, cercando di apparire disinvolto.

-Sì. – Soffiò Spock. – E per allora sarà nato il tuo secondogenito. –

-Cassandra. O così dice Apollo. – Sbuffò. - È convinto che sia una femmina. – Roteò gli occhi con un lieve sorriso.

-Sbalorditivo che ricopra anche le mansioni di un medico. –

-È un dio. Penso che ci siano poche cose che non possa fare… -

-Tra queste… suppongo che ci sia la capacità di comprendere che ti ha strappato dalla tua vita. –

-Oh. – Ecco perché gli aveva chiesto di parlare. Bones aveva ragione: le cose non cambiano, Spock sentiva ancora la necessità di fargli notare gli sbagli e gli errori. – Non l’ha fatto. – Rispose subito. – Sono rimasto di mia volontà. –

-Una scelta priva di reale libero arbitrio. – Disse con voce bassa, cercando di non far capire quanto fosse arrabbiato e quanta rabbia repressa avesse accumulato negli anni. Ma Jim lo poteva vedere.

-Questo e altro, per salvarvi. – Si strofinò la faccia. – Sono umano, a differenza di Apollo. Ma farei di tutto, per tenervi al sicuro. Ho accettato di restare con lui, e guarda il risultato: è felice! Non attacca alcuna nave, non siete stati bloccati da nessuna mano gigante! – Agitò una mano attorno a loro: - È felice. Non è più solo… lo è stato per così tanto tempo… -

Spock gli prese delicatamente quella mano e il cuore di Jim iniziò a battere veloce.

-E tu. –

-Io, cosa? – Voleva scappare. Perché ricordava ogni singola dolce parola che Spock gli aveva detto, osservandolo con occhi così scuri e seri.

-Sei felice? –

Jim guardò ovunque, tranne che Spock: - Non stiamo parlando di me. –

-Jim. Attualmente non sei un Capitano. Non hai più quel tipo di responsabilità… non occorre che ti comporti come se fosse tua. –

-Mi stai chiedendo di abbandonare Apollo? –

-Sì. –

La risposta rapida di Spock lo fece sobbalzare. – Spock! – Si alzò, doveva mettere una distanza e muoversi, per impedire alla tensione di accumularsi. Si tenne stretta la mano che era stata tra quelle del Vulcaniano: formicolava e quasi vibrava. Era uno scherzo. Una barzelletta che non faceva ridere.

-Riflettici bene, Jim. – Spock appariva immacolato e perfetto. – Non puoi privarti della felicità, per stare accanto a qualcuno. –

-Oh Spock… tu non hai la minima idea di quello che può arrivare a fare una persona, per amore. – Sorrise suo malgrado.

-Ma non lo ami, me lo hai confessato! È logico, allora- -

-Logico? Logico abbandonare Alexandros? E la futura bambina, cosa ne sarà di lei? –

Spock lo guardò, percorrendo il suo corpo dalla testa ai piedi.

-Non sei solo, Jim. Non lo sei mai stato… -

Kirk scosse la testa: - Non posso. È… troppo tardi. –

-Io ti avevo offerto un’alternativa… tu hai rifiutato. –

Jim si bloccò, serrando la mascella: - Oh, per piacere. Non puoi giocare così sporco, ancora! –

-È la verità… - parlava, per il resto era immobile, una bellissima statua Vulcaniana.

-Ma, ammetterai anche tu, che la situazione non era davvero la migliore, per quella tua alternativa. – Guardava attorno a sé, a quella vita che mai aveva sognato ma che aveva dovuto afferrare per dovere, responsabilità, per amore. – Proprio in quel momento, dovevi uscirtene con quelle parole. –

Il moro sollevò un sopracciglio: - In altre circostanze, avresti detto di sì? –

-Speculazioni, Signor Spock? – Gli diede un mezzo sorriso.

-Affascinante. –

-Già. E adesso non è fattibile. –

-Non capisco di cosa stai parlando. –

-Spock? Sei tu? Giuro che non abbiamo pollini ipnotici, su Pollux IV, quindi sei da solo fuori dalla tua mente vulcaniana! – Lo indicò: - Sei sposato, anzi, hai un legame. Una figlia. Anche io, ho una famiglia, Spock. E questi non ti sembrano ottimi motivi per capire che la nostra nave è salpata da anni? –

-L’Enterprise è in orbita standard attorno al pianeta. –

Il cuore perse un battito, Spock gli era mancato così tanto: - È un modo di dire, significa che- -

-Sono consapevole del significato. Spero che tu lo sia per quello delle mie parole. –

Kirk si mordeva l’interno della bocca: - Non so se voglio saperlo. – Si sedette su una sedia e si guardò la mano che Spock aveva toccato: - C’è troppo in gioco… non posso permettere all’egoismo di guidarmi. Tantomeno… di farti sentire qualcosa come la vergogna. –

-Cosa? –

Kirk accavallò le gambe: - Anni fa… quando eravamo sotto l’influenza di un virus… hai detto che quello che provi per me… ti faceva provare vergogna. – Disse con leggerezza, quando era una cosa che ancora lo faceva stare male.

Sentì Spock che si alzava, non voleva guardarlo uscire ancora dalla sua vita. Ma invece di udire i passi allontanarsi, come pensava, il Vulcaniano si avvicinò a lui.

-Hai pensato che io… mi sentissi così? – Sussurrò Spock.

-Non è la verità? –

-Sì. Ma non quella che hai creduto… - Spock si abbassò e mise ancora una volta le mani sulla sua. – Mi vergognavo, sì, ma perché mi ritenevo incapace, di dimostrarti quello che provavo… di non riuscire a darti ciò di cui avevi bisogno. Di meritarti. –

Jim spalancò gli occhi. Poi li strinse: - Dannazione… -

-Non senti anche tu, quello che ci unisce, Jim? Toccarci. Le nostre mani… -

-No, Spock, no. Non puoi venire qui, dopo anni e dirmi… dirmi che c’era speranza, per noi due! – Era irritato, molto. Eppure non aveva la minima intenzione di spostarsi, voleva che Spock continuasse a tenere la presa sulla sua mano. Che non lo lasciasse, che rimanesse.

-Mi scuso, Jim, per le mie azioni. –

-Sì… mi scuserei anche io, se le scuse portassero indietro il tempo… -

Spock avvicinò il volto: - Significa che non verrai con me? – Le dita lunghe ed eleganti gli carezzavano la pelle improvvisamente sensibile del palmo e del dorso e le dita stesse. Era così piacevole. Sorrise.

-La sua tempistica, Signor Spock, pecca per la seconda volta. –

-Allora vieni con me, Jim, avremo una vita, perché io trovi il momento perfetto. –

Jim sentì un brivido dietro la nuca. Scosse la testa.

-Jim. Io non posso stare senza di te. –

-Oh, ma per favore. Puoi, ti assicuro che puoi. – Voleva evitare di ricordare ancora una volta che aveva una compagna su Nuova Vulcano, e una figlia, che lo aspettavano.

Spock guardò le loro mani insieme, e uso l’indice e il medio per carezzare le proprie rispettive dita. Jim socchiuse la bocca, quella di Spock era troppo vicino.

-Non tradirò il mio compagno. – Disse con un grande sforzo.

-Ma siamo T’hy’la. –

-Non so di cosa stai parlando. Ma non sarò io il motivo della rovina di due famiglie! Soprattutto se una delle due è la tua! –

-Ma siamo già uniti, so che lo senti. – Continuava a sfregare le loro dita e Jim si sentiva accaldato, non aveva mai avvertito questa sensazione, mai nella vita. Neanche Apollo era mai riuscito…

-Spock… per favore… non farmi fare questo… -

-Lo vuoi anche tu. –

-Dannazione a te Spock, certo che lo voglio! – Tremò e chiuse gli occhi. Il respiro del Vulcaniano sul volto.

-Allora torna con me sull’Enterprise, Jim… -

Con un grande sforzo, Jim abbassò la testa, posandola sulla spalla del suo ex Primo Ufficiale.

-Siamo adulti, Spock, con delle responsabilità. –

Dopo un momento di silenzio, Spock emise un lieve sospiro. Appena percettibile, ma Jim lo sentì.

-Le mie scuse, non ho il pieno controllo… è stato difficile meditare nell’ultimo periodo, sempre, quando sei tra i miei pensieri. Quello che sto facendo non è giusto, non rispecchia il rispetto e ciò che provo per te… - allontanò le loro mani, abbracciandolo e Jim si chiese quanto doveva essere sconvolto, per accettare un livello simile di contatto fisico.

Jim si godette semplicemente questa piccola fetta di paradiso.

Durò troppo poco, per i suoi gusti personali, ma era di parte. Spock si alzò e si ricompose, sistemandosi la maglia dell’uniforme da cerimonia. Mentre lui, povero umano ancora completamente innamorato, poteva solo sorridere.

-Tranquillo. – Disse, anche se non sapeva quanta percentuale di menzogna e di verità ci fosse nel tono della propria voce. – Posso comprendere… e condividere. Solo… è tardi, Spock. Non meriti questo. – Si alzò e non poté fare a mano di mettere una mano sul suo braccio.

-Neanche tu. –

-Forse ho trovato la mia personale Kobayashi Maru. –

-Non puoi trovare il modo di superare anche questa? –

Scosse la testa bionda: - Non se in gioco c’è così tanto. –

\---

-Mio adorato Jim, - lo strinse a sé Apollo, una volta che gli altri se ne erano andati. – I tuoi amici mi hanno deliziato con eroiche imprese che hai compiuto, quando eri Capitano. –

Kirk evitò di guardarlo, non si sentiva molto tranquillo in quel momento: - Vecchi racconti sciocchi. –

-No, non lo sono. Conosco il tuo coraggio e il tuo spirito… ma perché non mi hai mai raccontato le storie che ti vedono protagonista? –

-Non ci sono, si è sempre trattato di un lavoro di squadra. –

-Prendi i tuoi allori, mio amato. – Gli baciò la fronte.

-Lo farei, se ci fossero. – Sorrise e con gentilezza si scansò, andando nella stanza di Alexandros, guardandolo dormire.

-Avverto del turbamento, in te. – Si avvicinò ancora, carezzandogli i capelli. – Rivedere i tuoi amici ti ha dato dei dispiaceri? Dimmelo, basta un tuo sguardo, e li manderò nell’Ade. – La voce era tenera, ma parlava di tremende promesse.

-No, loro non hanno fatto nulla. Temo che il problema sia… - Guardò Alexandros e scosse la testa: - Solo nella mia mente. Sai, anni fa, non abbiamo avuto un addio sereno. –

-Comprendo. E il… vederti, di nuovo, non li ha fatti ricredere? –

-Non ne sono così convinto… -

-Jim, mio splendore. Ti senti incompreso, da chi credevi ti avrebbe capito. Mi sono sentito così anche io, verso i miei fratelli e sorelle. –

Kirk alzò un braccio, percorrendo con i polpastrelli la guancia del compagno: - Non avrebbero dovuto lasciarti solo… - Disse, guardandolo negli occhi, così profondi.

-Hanno fatto la loro scelta, io la mia e non me ne pento. – Lo baciò. – E non voglio che ti penti della tua… -

Jim mise distanza tra loro, confuso.

-Vai da loro, il vascello non è ancora salpato, sono sopra di noi. Vai. –

Il cuore di Jim scalpitava. La testa si girò verso il figlio.

-Alexandros non si accorgerà che suo padre è andato via per poco. Veglierò su di lui, aspetterò il tuo ritorno e con esso, buone notizie. –

Jim non sapeva come sentirsi: rassicurato… o deluso.

\--- 

Leonard era furioso. Spock non era cambiato di una sola virgola, da quando lo aveva conosciuto… e da quando Jim aveva lasciato l’Enterprise, la situazione si era andata a schiantare contro un asteroide a velocità curvatura.

Un tempo era certo che Spock sarebbe stato in grado di lasciar morire Jim, se le circostanze erano contro un qualunque regolamento scritto in aramaico antico. Poi aveva visto la reazione dell’allora Primo Ufficiale, al sacrificio, il primo di tanti, di Kirk, per loro. Quando Spock si era stanziato vicino il bioletto di Jim, mentre questo era privo di sensi in Ospedale, non poteva immaginare che—no, lo sapeva, ma si rifiutava di concretizzare nella propria mente che il freddo, logico e intransigente Primo Ufficiale Vulcaniano avesse davvero a cuore Jim. Non sapeva come affrontare uno Spock emotivo.

Poi Jim si era ripreso, facendo uno dei suoi miracoli, fisicamente e mentalmente e Spock era tornato ad essere… Spock di Vulcano. E Leonard si era convinto di aver immaginato quella furia che aveva rincorso Khan per le strade e i cieli di San Francisco, o il pover’uomo che vegliava sul corpo del migliore amico. Dopo qualche tempo, aveva chiesto a Scotty e Uhura cosa era accaduto in Sala Macchine… gli occhi di Uhura divennero lucidi per un attimo mentre il Capo Ingegnere disse che prima di risalire sulla nave aveva avvertito la Flotta che avrebbe lavorato ad un sistema d’emergenza per il reattore. Non hanno detto molto altro… tranne che mai avrebbero pensato Spock capace di qualcosa del genere, anche Uhura era sorpresa per il comportamento del suo ex fidanzato davanti il corpo oramai esamine del Capitano Kirk. Lo stoico Vulcaniano che non sapeva come si faceva a reprimere le emozioni. Solo Jim poteva rompere un Vulcaniano…

In cuore suo, il medico, sperava che Jim trovasse qualcuno che gli facesse comprendere il suo valore, non avrebbe scommesso un credito che sarebbe stato Spock. Invece… forse doveva essere più preciso quando esprimeva desideri davanti al suo bourbon. O, ancora meglio, non aveva ancora accettato la vita nello spazio. Sì, decisamente!

L’Enterprise era ancora la nave Ammiraglia della Flotta Stellare, il fiore all’occhiello della Federazione, gli incidenti e le emergenze erano diminuiti nettamente. Si poteva dire che avevano il Kentucky Derby in tasca! Ma senza il cavallo migliore che si potesse desiderare… forse Jim era troppo giovane, sconsiderato e impulsivo… ma difficilmente si vedevano persone come lui, soprattutto quando decidevano di cominciare e continuare la carriera da Capitano.

Poi Jim si era innamorato di Spock, da qualche parte lungo la corsa tra le stelle.

Jim aveva fatto la sua scelta, rimanendo con Apollo, per tutti loro. La nave non era più la stessa, oltre l’efficienza e la professionalità… ma aveva perso quel qualcosa che la faceva brillare. Avevano perso il loro Capitano. E Spock, piano piano, aveva perso il senno- diagnosi di un povero medico di campagna! Ma Leonard non sapeva in che altro modo chiamarla, l’azione di Spock di sposare quella donna. Sapeva del Pon Farr, diamine, dopo Nero i Vulcaniani avevano capito che se volevano davvero continuare era meglio condividere il loro sapere, per permettere agli altri di aiutare al meglio, inoltre era il medico di Spock!

Lui e Jim non si erano lasciati tra un bicchiere e pacche sulle spalle… l’ultima volta che aveva visto, a suo tempo, il suo migliore amico, gli aveva proposto di non permettere a quello spazio nuovo di zecca nel suo corpo, di riempirsi. Si era pentito subito dopo averlo detto, il pensiero era un tarlo assillante ogni notte da sei anni… scoppiato quando aveva visto quel bambino dai capelli dello stesso colore di quelli di Jim. E lineamenti che probabilmente aveva avuto Jim quando era davvero soltanto un ragazzino solo troppo sfortunato. Si era già rimangiato ogni cosa appena gli era uscita dalla bocca, ma quel momento sentiva solo una grande spinta verso Jim, per abbracciarlo e scusarsi… questo finché Chekov non lo aveva chiamato, dicendogli che aveva rilevato qualcosa- anzi, che non rilevava.

Allora aveva preso il suo tricorder, puntandolo verso Jim. C’erano due segni vitali. Successivamente, Apollo aveva annunciato un secondo bambino. Poi uno dei segni vitali sparì, per ricomparire immediatamente dopo. Ma no… non- Chekov gli mostrò i dati e gemette interiormente.

Avevano tutta la documentazione sulla nave, inizialmente ci lavorava Spock, poi smise semplicemente di seguire la faccenda. I file era sepolti in profondità, tipico di Kirk, ma non era l’unico genio che l’Enterprise poteva vantare… con la pista già semi spianata, Bones chiese a Chekov di continuare, e il russo fece davvero un eccellente lavoro. Ciascuno a modo proprio, moltissimi membri dell’equipaggio collaborarono per far emergere ogni elemento che poteva riportare Kirk da loro.

E visto che questa volta erano stati, letteralmente, graziati da un dio- Bones rise al pensiero, i dati ottenuti andarono subito ai computer nell’Enterprise e, appena tornati dal banchetto e dalla notizia inaspettata, Bones e Chekov iniziarono subito a lavorare, aiutati da Uhura nella ricerca di antichi riti e tradizioni nell’antica lingua greca e simili di altri pianeti, Sulu si mise all’opera per calcolare più rotte, che spaziavano dalla più complicata alla più vicina Base Stellare, Scott e il povero Keenser- che non era potuto scendere sul pianeta, avevano potenziato il teletrasporto e i motori assieme al team di ingegneria. Mancava il Capo della Sicurezza, ma immaginava che stesse tirando di box, così come pensava di trovare il Capitano in Plancia, invece sulla poltrona sedeva Sulu, concentrato e nervoso, così chiese al computer la posizione di Spock- non gli andava di girare per l’intera baracca, non ne aveva il tempo! Spock era nei suoi alloggi, ed Hendorff era lì fuori.

-Signor Hendorff. –

Hendorff era poggiato alla parete con la schiena. – Dottore. – Rispose, monocorde.

L’uomo era teso, sudava e aveva le spalle rigide. Solitamente la sua carnagione era sana e di un bel rosa, adesso era pallida.

-Si sente bene? Vuole venire in Infermeria per un controllo? –

Hendorff scosse la testa.

Leonard ricordava. Purtroppo, si era reso conto da molto che ricordava troppe cose.

-Lui se ne stava lì. – Biascicò il Capo della Sicurezza, a denti stretti. – Esponendo il nostro Capitano come un trofeo. – Il volto mutato in una smorfia: - E quel bambino… che- voleva giocare alla famiglia felice del vecchio Zio Sam? Ci ha attaccati… ha ucciso Carolyn… tutto per quella commedia… -

C’erano troppe cose vere e troppe cose fuori luogo, dettate solo dal dolore, Leonard non poteva biasimarlo. A partire dal fatto che Jim non era più il loro Capitano… per finire in bellezza che era davvero una commedia.

-Gli dei sono capricciosi, Signor Hendorff… e Jim ci ha salvato, perché non voleva che si ripetessero gli eventi che hanno portato alla morte il Tenente Palamas. –

-Che andassero all’inferno, gli dei… - sbuffò, tirando su con il naso. – Ah, dottore, se è qui per il Capitano Spock… non la riceverà. Ero venuto per un rapporto, non mi ha aperto. –

Leonard sorrise: - Un dottore sa sempre come prendere i suoi pazienti. –

-Buona fortuna, dottore. – E se ne andò, dritto al turboascensore e questa volta forse davvero diretto in palestra.

Così Bones mise il suo codice da CMO della nave, per bypassare la sicurezza del Capitano: la stanza era come sempre più calda della temperatura media degli altri luoghi sull’Enterprise, le luci erano parzialmente accese e Spock era seduto dietro la scrivania.

-Dobbiamo parlare. – Esordì Bones.

-Di cosa si tratta? – Era con la testa china. – Se hai usato il tuo codice presumo che sia importante. –

-Ah, sì, punto primo: fuori c’era il Capo della Sicurezza che voleva solo farti rapporto. –

-Tornerà. Altro? –

-Oh, molto altro: cosa ti salta in mente di rintanarti qui e lasciare la poltrona a Sulu? –

-Il Signor Sulu è più che valido per- -

-Non sto parlando di questo. –

-Molto bene. Di cosa vuoi parlare? -

Bones si preparò all’inevitabile: - Giù sul pianeta, io e Chekov abbiamo preso dei dati da Jim e- -

-Basta così. Non abbiamo altro di cui discutere. E sorvolerò sul fatto che hai omesso di dirmi che Apollo aveva dotato Jim di un grembo in grado di portare una prole… e che poteva già portare dentro di sé- - si bloccò. – Allora ero primo Ufficiale, Jim il Capitano, la sua salute era tra i miei doveri. –

-Scusami? Hai mai sentito parlare della riservatezza medico-paziente? –

-Sarebbe stato in ordine che ne venissi a conoscenza. –

Bones incrociò le braccia, schioccando la lingua: - Mh, sì, capisco… quindi dovevo avvisare lui, quando sei entrato in Pon Farr e non facevi che chiamare il suo nome? –

Spock s’irrigidì. Non poteva nascondersi dietro la scusante che, in quello stato, non ricordasse niente delle proprie azioni e parole. McCoy lo sapeva che ricordava tutto, tranne l’accoppiamento effettivo di cui aveva vaghi ricordi, sapeva solo che era soddisfatto, che era con un compagno e non sarebbe morto… ma nella sua mente c’era uno spazio che era rimasto vuoto e buio. McCoy sapeva, ma anche senza saperlo, lo avrebbe compreso dagli occhi scuri che si dipinsero per un attimo di fuoco.

Il medico sospirò: - Come stai, Spock? –

-Adeguato, grazie. –

-Lo sto chiedendo come amico. –

-Sto bene. –

Bones pressò le labbra. Spock si stava sgretolando e lui non poteva permetterlo: - Spock, ascoltami. Abbiamo trovato dei dati che uniti con le informazioni che già avevamo, con Chekov siamo arrivati ad una conclusione che può riportare Jim da noi. -

-È abbastanza, - lo stroncò subito. – Esci subito dai miei alloggi. –

-So che t’interessa. Sai… Jim era disposto a non dirti mai nulla, di quello che provava, nel timore che tu potessi lasciare la nave, che provassi disgusto verso di lui. Era pronto a rinunciare a te, avendoti sempre davanti tutti i giorni della sua vita. –

Spock sollevò la testa e aprì la bocca, Bones si sporse sulla scrivania: - Ti ho appena detto che forse ho un modo per riavere Jim… -

-Lui non lascerà mai l’impegno che ha preso con Apollo. Non lascerà mai i suoi figli… - Lo disse con una voce lontana, anche se erano a pochi centimetri di distanza.

-Non credo avrà molta scelta. –

-Ancora. –

Bones non poteva contraddirlo, così come per Hendorff, ma a differenza dell’uomo, con Spock doveva alzare bandiera bianca. Uscì da quelle stanze, lasciando il Vulcaniano con il passato e i rimpianti. Prese il turboascensore per l’Infermeria e proprio nel corridoio la voce di Uhura trillò nell’aria come una melodia bellissima:

-Dottore McCoy, qui Plancia. – La gioia malcelata.

Bones arrivò ad uno dei comunicatori fissi alle pareti: - Qui McCoy, dica Tenente. –

-C’è Jim! Sta arrivando in Infermeria. –

Solo i riflessi della sua carriera lo mantennero stabile, appena: - Ricevuto. McCoy chiudo. – E corse, doveva arrivare prima di Kirk. Per fortuna, sicuramente molti dell’equipaggio lo stavano fermando per salutarlo, così quando arrivò in Infermeria, trovò solo Chekov che stava trafficando con i PADD e altri dati.

-Dottore, sentito notizia? – Fece il giovane russo, con un immenso sorriso: - Capitano Kirk tornato! Più o meno… mh- Capitano Spock? –

-Non c’è ragazzo, dovremmo fare da soli. – Prese delle tabelle.

-Ma… lei ha detto a Capitano che- -

-Non ha voluto sapere. –

-Ma è importante che Capitano sa! – Spalancò gli occhi Pavel. – Lui deve essere qui, quando diremo a Capitano Kirk cosa ha fatto suo compagno. -

-Ce la caveremo da soli… - Sussurrò e guardò tutto quello che avevano davanti. – Non so come… ma troveremo un modo. –

Pavel abbassò gli occhi: - Il pensiero è così triste… -

-Coraggio. -

\---

-Jim, è tutto finto. –

-Lo avevo detto che questo non è il mio aspetto. –

-Sì, ma non solo. Jim… l’oro che è addosso a te e che emani… non è l’unica cosa finta, su questo pianeta. –

-Il clima? Non è un segreto per me. Apollo lo cambia per non farci sentire freddo. –

-Alexandros, Jim, e la bambina che porti… sono- anche loro… non esistono… –

Jim assottigliò gli occhi: - Bada a come parli… soltanto perché non hai mai approvato questa cosa, non ti puoi permettere di uscirtene con queste cattiverie! –

-Jim. Loro non esistono… sono un’illusione… come tante altre cose qui. –

Jim tremò: - Siete… venuti qui, soltanto per cercare di distruggere la mia vita? –

-Ma guardati Jim! – Aprì le braccia Bones - non sei tu, e non sto parlando dell’oro, ma del tuo modo: ti accontenti, sembra quasi che non sogni. Tutto questo non era il tuo destino. –

-E quale sarebbe il mio destino? –

-Capitano di questa nave! –

Jim rise: - Bella questa, Bones, davvero! Sei un comico, non un dottore! –

-Ti piace davvero la vita solitaria su quel pianeta? – Domandò con voce triste il medico.

-Apollo non è più solo, voi avete un vero Capitano. Non riesco a capire quale sia il problema! –

-Che quella non è la tua vita! Sei Jim Kirk! Sei fatto per le stelle, non per fare la casalinga di un dio! – Sbraitò. – E per tua informazione, che il tuo miglior destino è di essere un Capitano, sono parole di Spock. Che io condivido, ma sono parole di Spock. –

Jim sospirò e si grattò la nuca, ridacchiando.

-Cosa ti prende? –

-No, scusa, davvero, mi è più forte di me. – Rise ancora, anche se era una risata forzata. – “Parole di Spock!”… ma sentiti, voi due andate d’amore e d’accordo, giusto? – Bones non aprì bocca, anzi, si sistemò poggiato alla sua scrivania. – Già… immagino… perché il problema ero io in realtà. E senza di me tra i piedi voi due siete stati liberi di avvicinarvi, di essere amici, finalmente liberi da quel ragazzino di Jim dannatissimo Kirk, che non riesce a passare una missione senza avere un’intossicazione alimentare! Volevate farmela pagare per tutti i miei sbagli. Beh, congratulazioni: ce l’avete fatta! – Batté le mani. – Siete andati avanti con la vita, la carriera. E… e Spock ha una moglie, una figlia… e per il resto non so cosa fate voi due. Va bene, avete una vita piena di avventure. Ho afferrato, messaggio ricevuto! – Agitò le braccia. Poi gli puntò un dito contro: - Ma non ti azzardare a toccare dei bambini innocenti! Capisco che sei arrabbiato con me, ma sei meglio di così, non sei tipo che se la prende con dei bambini! -

Dopo un attimo di silenzio, in cui Bones si guardò brevemente attorno, facendo un cenno a Chekov di andare via, puntò di nuovo gli occhi su di lui: - Hai finito? –

-… sì. –

-No, ti ho chiesto… - si sporse piano verso Jim, parlando con tono calmo e scandendo bene le lettere: - Hai finito di sparare cazzate? –

Jim si sedette su un bioletto, tirando su con il naso e nascondendo il volto in una mano, annuendo con la testa.

-Non ho sentito! –

-Sì! – Cercò di far sentire la voce Jim, anche se con la bocca premuta sul palmo. Alzò lo sguardo. – Ho dato un altro trauma a quel povero ragazzo… - biascicò, con tono dispiaciuto.

-Chekov? Non mi preoccuperei così tanto. Non è più un ragazzino. –

-Quanti anni ha adesso? –

-Ventinove anni. – Si grattò la testa, girandosi e prendendo un PADD.

-Ventinove anni… - sussurrò Jim.

-Sì, - borbottò il suo migliore amico. – Non tutti hanno la fortuna di fermare il tempo. Hai lo stesso aspetto di quanto ti ho visto l’ultima volta. Bhe, più o meno… ma sei uguale a quando avevi trentuno anni. –

-Non l’ho voluto io… - disse piano.

-Lo so. –

-Bones. – Chiamò Kirk. – Mi dispiace… -

-Lo so. –

-Io… io non penso che avete fatto chissà che piano contro di me. –

Bones fece finta di pensarci: - Attualmente sono indeciso se meditare vendetta contro di te per aver pensato che qualcuno di noi potesse fare una cosa del genere… oppure che hai insinuato che ci sia qualcosa tra me e quel folletto! –

Kirk fece spallucce, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso il senso di colpa per aver urlato ingiustamente al suo amico. Non volendo ammettere di essere geloso: - Saranno gli ormoni. –

-Sei Jim Kirk, non mi è difficile pensare che sei inciampato in un modo per rimanere incinto. –

-Inciampato è un termine davvero divertente. –

-Sai cosa trovo divertente, più di te che fai la casalinga?... Che sei ancora innamorato di Spock. –

-Bones, ti prego! Ho un compagno, e anche Spock. Entrambi siamo genitori! –

Bones sollevò un sopracciglio e Jim prese nota mentale di ridere più tardi su questo: - Non ho detto che non siete già impegnati, solo che tu sei ancora totalmente preso da lui. –

-Mi passerà. –

-Vogliamo provare tra altri sei anni? –

Kirk gli fece il verso, imitandolo: - E’ solo… un capriccio. –

-Mh… hm… a chi lo dici, a te stesso o a me? –

Jim indicò entrambi: - Pensavo che avessimo chiarito il punto, che giocassimo nella stessa squadra! –

-Certo, Jim, come sempre e, al solito, la squadra si chiama “sono il tuo medico e migliore amico, ricordatelo”. –

Kirk sorrise, sentendo un vecchio calore al petto che solo Leonard riusciva ad accendere, ma scosse la testa: - Sì, ma non questa volta… non… non puoi farmi questo. –

-Oh, Jim… - sussurrò, avvicinandosi, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla: - Nessuno più di me, vuole vederti felice. Ma non ci sto nel vederti in questo stato… permettimi di fare degli esami, a me e Chekov. Vogliamo solo essere certi che la tua felicità sia reale… perché te lo meriti. –

Il biondo strinse le labbra. Perché non poteva semplicemente… essere felice. Se anche fosse solo un’illusione… no. Non poteva. Alexandros e la bambina in arrivo erano reali! Aveva cresciuto Alexandros, un raggio di sole. E tra qualche mese Cassandra avrebbe iniziato a calciare! Come diamine poteva, tutto questo, i suoi ultimi sei anni… non essere veri? Aveva passato notti intere, abbracciato a suo figlio, respirando quel profumo di sicurezza e amore totale… quale crudele scherzo bisognoso… Apollo non lo farebbe mai. Il dio voleva una famiglia. E nel privato, anche Jim in qualche modo… un progetto che non era davvero di alcuna forma dentro di lui, perché prima veniva la sua carriera, prima doveva correre dietro le stelle dello spazio e dopo, forse, sarebbe arrivata una famiglia.

-Ho fiducia in Apollo. Hai visto anche tu quanto è diverso dal nostro primo incontro. –

-Sì, non appare lo stesso… - ammise Bones. – Ma non è una prova sufficiente, Jim, non quando c’è di mezzo la tua felicità. –

-Forse preferisco una bugia. –

-La logica abolisce, l’uso effimero delle bugie! –

Jim saltò quasi già dal bioletto, Bones si sentiva uscire un altro capello bianco.

-Spock! Per tutti i diavoli! Non può apparire così, ho superato i quaranta, non sono più così giovane! –

Il Capitano non si scompose e lo guardò impassibile.

-Da quanto tempo sei lì? – Chiese Jim.

-Ho sentito solo la tua ultima frase, sono in Infermeria da qualche minuto, ho visto il Signor Chekov uscire. Ma per rispetto della privacy tra medico e paziente ho atteso. –

Leonard riprese fiato: - Va bene, va bene. Cosa è successo? Nessuna emergenza. –

-Corretto, dottore. Tuttavia, desidero parlare con Jim. –

Bones stava per urlargli contro, Jim intervenne d’istinto, anche se non si sentiva in diritto: - Ho finito con Bones. –

-Molto bene. Se vuoi seguirmi… -

Prima di andare, Jim si girò verso McCoy: - Fai quei test, se possono farti stare tranquillo. Ma non troverai niente di quello che pensi. –

-Lo spero… -

Il sussurro dell’uomo era appena udibile, ma lo sentirono, purtroppo. Jim sorrise a Spock: - Faccia strada, Capitano. - Questa volta sarebbe stato Spock a guidare, e era dannatamente logico: era la nave del Vulcaniano. E anche se era strano percorrere quei corridoi che un tempo erano casa sua, come un semplice ospite… seppur con pensieri turbolenti e uno stato d’animo agitato; il rumore dei motori sospesi in attesa di sfrecciare a curvatura trovarono la loro strada nel suo sistema nervoso e nei suoi vasi sanguigni, e si sentì un po’ più sicuro di sé.


	7. Part VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono in tempo. Dai, lo faccio.   
> Ho finalmente iniziato “le ceneri del paradiso” scritto da Shatner, ho la saga, ma sono ancora alla ricerca di “il fantasma”.   
> Vi lascio alla lettura di questo capitolo (che all’epoca ha sorpreso anche me), mentre mi faccio una tisana e torno alla lettura. Ci vediamo la prossima settimana con l’ottavo capitolo.  
> (stavo pensando di cominciare a postare anche l’altra long che ho pronta?!)
> 
> Vi mando buone vibrazioni, ridete e mangiate tanta cioccolata.

Arrivarono fino agli alloggi destinati al Capitano. Adesso adornati con antiche armi vulcaniane, opere d’arte, lo strumento musicale di Spock. La loro vecchia scacchiera.

-Mi dispiace per i cambiamenti che sono evidenti… - Iniziò Spock, quando notò che Jim era rimasto a fissare le due sedie e tavolino dove erano stati soliti sedersi. – Avevo… erroneamente supposto che un ambiente familiare potesse essere di aiuto per lo stato emotivo. Possiamo scegliere un altro posto. L’Osservatorio, magari. –

Jim negò: - Non serve, è davvero premuroso da parte tua… hai… hai tenuto la scacchiera. –

-Certamente, Jim, non avrei dovuto? –

-Tu avevi pensato che io volessi dimenticare tutto. Immagino che ho pensato lo stesso. –

-Entrambe le nostre linee di pensiero erano molto illogiche. –

Il biondo ridacchiò.

-Accomodati. –

Jim si sedette e proprio in quel momento, un fiore decise di uscire da una delle tasche della tunica: lo raccolse e fece un sorriso di scuse: - Alexandros adora i fiori. Ogni tanto me ne mette qualcuno tra i vestiti. –

-Permettimi di iniziare da questo: mi scuso per averti proposto di lasciare tuo figlio. E’ stata una richiesta illogica, priva di ogni decoro… ho avuto modo di meditare e… temo… - Batté le palpebre: - di avere varie cose, di cui scusarmi, anche se hai chiarito che non serve, scusarsi. –

Jim rimise in tasca il fiore, sospirando, dicendosi che a breve non lo avrebbe più rivisto. Di resistere, che era solo fuori allenamento sul fronte Spock.

-Tranquillo, va bene. Le scuse sono illogiche ma… sentiti libero di dirmi quello che vuoi. – Si morse le labbra: - Doveva essere una rimpatriata tra amici. Non so in cosa si sia trasformata... è evidente che c’era qualcosa in sospeso, tra noi. – Alle pareti c’erano i quadri che lui stesso aveva appeso: - Se tali… non detti, ti hanno dato impedimenti, in questi anni, sono io che mi scuso. –

Spock camminò e si sedette su una poltroncina, a debita distanza. Tra loro, la scacchiera, in un ironico, incredibile déjà-vu. Unì la punta delle dita e Jim sfregò le proprie cercando di farlo di nascosto- non voleva dire a voce che gli era piaciuto il semplice fatto che Spock gli avesse preso teneramente le mani. Era il compagno di una divinità, del dio Apollo, eppure un piccolo tocco, neanche una vera stretta di mano, gli aveva fatto vedere le scintille. Ma si trattava di sciocchezze, una vecchia cotta che apparentemente era tornata, non significava niente, era solo perché aveva rivisto Spock. Appena l’Enterprise sarebbe salpata, non avrebbe più avvertito quel sentimento.

Sorrise, cercando di essere incoraggiante: - Hai una foto di tua figlia? Mi piacerebbe vederla. –

Spock sollevò un sopracciglio: - Volentieri. Ma non credo che il volto di mia figlia sia adatto per la conversazione che vorrei fare. –

-Hai ragione… credo. Più tardi? – Sapeva che lui e Spock erano due individui diversi, ma erano entrambi genitori. Forse vedere il volto di T’Pren avrebbe fatto lo stesso effetto che aveva avuto il fiore per lui.

-Più tardi sarebbe accettabile. – Spock lo guardò, Jim aveva cambiato veste, avrebbe così tanto voluto poter indossare la sua divisa da Capitano. In mancanza, aveva una semplice toga lunga fino le ginocchia, senza maniche e una cinta in vita. Il loro rispettivo abbigliamento stonava dalle calzature, Spock i stivali della Flotta e Jim dei sandali marroni con dei lacci che percorrevano i polpacci, fino ai capelli: il Vulcaniano aveva il suo solito taglio corto e ordinato a scodella, Jim anche aveva il taglio di prima… con la differenza che i suoi capelli erano più luminosi del grano dell’Iowa.

-Perfetto. – Cercò di mantenere il sorriso.

-Sei anni fa. – Iniziò Spock, senza distogliere gli occhi da lui. – Ti dissi che avevo paura, di quello che provavo. Esattamente come ti ho detto su Pollux IV: mi vergognavo, allora non te lo dissi, ma tu avevi compreso come mi sentivo. –

-Certo, Spock… è per questo che non ho mai parlato di quello che è successo. Eri sotto l’influenza di un virus, so che in ogni altra occasione non mi avresti mai detto quelle parole. –

-Ma è la verità… ogni parola. –

Jim sollevò una mano: - Va bene. Davvero, giuro, va bene. Sei Vulcaniano, capisco, non vuoi che siano i sentimenti a guidarti, ma la logica. Non era mia intenzione metterti in imbarazzo, ecco perché non ne ho mai parlato. – Sospirò: - Non volevo metterti a disagio. –

-Io ti amo… eppure tu mi hai respinto. E’ illogico, considerando che anche tu mi ami. –

Jim si sentì accartocciare il petto. Questo era un incubo: - Non sempre due persone che si amano, stanno insieme… -

-Ecco perché era mia intenzione, una volta che la prima Missione Quinquennale si fosse conclusa, di sottopormi al Kolinahr. Così da purificare il mio Katra da tutte le emozioni. –

-Perché non l’hai fatto? –

-Il motivo che mi ha spinto a volerlo fare e poi non fare, sei sempre tu. –

-Troppo umano… lo so. – Scosse la testa.

-Al contrario, meravigliosamente, umano. La paura e la vergogna che avvertivo mi facevano pensare che sarei stato inadatto come compagno… non comprendo la vasta gamma complessa delle emozioni umane. E un T’hy’la non dovrebbe essere una vergogna. Inoltre… tu stesso, Jim, hai detto che non avresti mai voluto provare amore. E che ti eri rassegnato a una vita solitaria… non ero rilevante, per la tua esistenza, non potevo comprenderti. –

Ecco qualcosa che Jim non sapeva e un’altra cosa che aveva volutamente rimosso dalla mente. Senza saperlo, aveva spinto Spock a volersi allontanare dalla Flotta per intraprendere il cammino del Kolinahr… perché in tutta la sua empatia umana e cieco amore, non aveva mai davvero prestato attenzione a Spock, che ovviamente non sapeva perché aveva detto quelle parole- come già detto da lui stesso, non capiva le sfumature della sfera emotiva degli esseri umani.

-Se lo stare semplicemente vicini come Capitano e Primo Ufficiale ti ha portato a voler iniziare il Kolinahr… è lo stesso che mi ha fatto dire che preferirei non provare amore. –

-Spiega, per favore. – Gli occhi di Spock erano affamati, di sapere in cosa aveva sbagliato, cosa si era fatto sfuggire.

Jim si leccò le labbra: - Ogni tanto… arrivi ad amare così tanto e, anche se non hai speranze… continui a farlo. Finché non ti convinci che era meglio non provare nulla, perché fa troppo male. –

-… Io non capisco. – Sussurrò Spock con tono di scuse.

-Non importa, Spock, davvero. Neanche io lo faccio sempre… - Voleva essere di aiuto, ma sapeva che non ne era capace.

-Vorrei ricambiare comunque, illustrando il significato di cosa comporta essere T’hy’la. –

Jim non ne aveva alcuna intenzione. Gli suonava come qualcosa di bello, di troppo bello… e non avrebbe retto, ma sfoderò un vecchio sorriso e annuì. Se fosse stato un racconto brutto, avrebbe fatto male, in caso contrario… si sarebbe sentito peggio.

-È un legame, risale ai tempi dei miei antenati, prima di Surak, quando eravamo una razza guerriera e nomade per la maggior parte. Succedeva tra guerrieri, i loro Katra si sceglievano, creando questo legame: T’hy’la, che li avrebbe accompagnati per la vita, come compagni d’armi, di supporto nei momenti lontani da casa, e durante il Pon Farr. –

Era… affascinante, se poteva prendere in prestito il termine. Si sporse sul divanetto: - Quindi… è come dire che si è… amici, fratelli e amanti? –

Spock emise un profondo rumore di petto: - In termini umani, credo che possa essere una traduzione abbastanza accurata. Ma sono anche di più. –

-Anime gemelle. Parlando umano. – Sollevò un angolo della bocca.

-Sì… ad oggi è quasi una leggenda, un legame molto raro. –

Kirk si sentiva triste: era una storia bellissima. Proprio a Spock, che deve essersi sentito solo, così solo, così alienato, sia su Vulcano nella sua infanzia, che nella Flotta Stellare… era successo di avere un legame così antico e prezioso. E tutto questo rendeva più difficile la situazione.

-Sono contento, che hai incontrato T’Vura, sono sicuro che è un eccellente e logico partner. –

Gli occhi caldi di Spock erano opachi, spenti: - Un T’hy’la non si sostituisce. Lei è esattamente ciò che descrivi, ma se fosse dipeso da me non avrei mai scelto di unirmi con qualcuno. –

-… non so cosa dire. –

-Dimmi solo perché mi menti. –

Kirk si alzò, non riusciva più a stare seduto, e prese a camminare su quel pavimento così familiare. Si affidò al rumore dei motori della nave che, tempo indietro, lo avevano cullato in più di un’occasione.

-Perché penso che sia un bene, che le cose siano andate… così. Pensaci Spock: quale futuro ci sarebbe stato? – Aprì le braccia: - Non riuscivamo neanche ad essere amici- io non sono mai stato un buon amico, non ho fatto neanche uno sforzo, per mostrarti del calore e supporto, quando tu e Uhura vi siete lasciati! Il tempo che passavamo insieme per me non era mai abbastanza, ma per te deve essere stato uno strazio. Io volevo che… mi abbracciassi, volevo essere un tutt’uno, con te. Mentre quello che ti faceva sentire disagio… non è così che dovrebbe essere. – Sospirò: - Hai mai pensato su come sarebbe stato? -

-Mi astengo dal fare supposizioni. –

-Sì, certo… - Si avvicinò al tavolino con sopra la scacchiera e prese un pezzo: - Io ci penso spesso. –

-E anche in quei scenari… le cose sono andate come nella realtà? –

-Sono andati in tanti modi, ma difficilmente finiscono con noi due insieme. – Fece spallucce. – Lo chiamo un finale logicamente felice. –

-Il Dottor McCoy dice che hai sempre avuto un “gusto per il dramma” –

-Oh, sì. – Sorrise, quasi vicino a strappargli una breve risata. – Ah, se è più scontroso del solito, temo sia colpa mia. –

Spock accolse il suo suggerimento di cambiare argomento.

-Anche se non più un membro attivo della Flotta, rimani suo amico, se vuole eseguire un esame per verificare la tua salute in prima persona, credo che sia corretto acconsentire alla sua volontà di medico. –

Jim strinse gli occhi: - Potrei aver… detto delle cose poco carine, prima in Infermeria. –

-Come me, anche il dottore ricorderà la tua avversità all’ambiente ospedaliero. –

-… forse gli ho urlato addosso che meditava vendetta contro di me. –

-Alquanto illogico. Ma non trovo motivo per cui non si possa trovare un dial- -

-E potrei aver insinuato che tra di voi ci fosse una relazione. –

Spock batté le palpebre. Rimase in silenzio per più di un minuto, Jim temeva di averlo rotto, o di averlo fatto arrabbiare.

-Perché dovrei iniziare una relazione romantica con il dottore, quando il mio T’hy’la sei tu? –

E poteva andare tra le cose più dolci che siamo mai state dette a Jim, se non fosse per quella parte del cervello che avrebbe voluto rispondere: sei sposato, Spock.

-Non lo so… spuntare così dopo sei anni- vedervi così efficienti e professionali, che le vostre vite sono andate avanti… mi sono sentito tradito, lasciato indietro. Quando sono io, per primo, che ho scelto di rimanere su Pollux IV. – Posò il pezzo degli scacchi perché le mani stavano iniziando a sudare. – Io e Bones non ci siamo salutati… come amici. Quindi pensavo che- oddio, - si passò una mano tra i capelli: - Ho anche insinuato che mentisse per pura vendetta, nel dire che i miei figli non esistono. –

-Prego? –

-Era quello di cui mi voleva parlare… lui e Chekov hanno studiato i dati raccolti, aggiungendoli a quelli di sei anni fa. Pensavo di averli nascosti bene- comunque, hanno detto che hanno forse trovato la fonte dell’energia e che c’è stato una minuscolo, perfettamente insignificante, calo, di questa, proprio mentre puntavano quei dannati tricorder verso me e Alexandros. E questo. – Ridacchiò, - e questo per loro significa che i miei figli non sono reali. Ma solo una delle tante illusioni di Apollo. –

Vide una breve battaglia, negli occhi di Spock, ancora seduto e rigido sulla poltrona.

-Dimmi Jim, il cibo che abbiamo mangiato questa sera, da dove viene? –

Kirk rimase spiazzato dalla domanda: - Io… non lo so, al banchetto ci ha pensato Apollo… diceva che voleva occuparsene lui. –

-E il cibo che hai mangiato in questi anni? –

Kirk si aggrappò alla colonna che divideva la zona giorno da quella da notte: - Non vi ho mai badato. Il cibo non è mai mancato… una vasta scelta, a dire il vero. – Si mordicchiò l’interno guancia: - La dispensa e i cassetti sono stati sempre pieni. –

-Quando sono stato giù, non ho visto greggi di pecore o altri bovini. –

-No, non ce ne sono. Dove vuoi arrivare? –

Spock sospirò in modo impercettibile, ma nel silenzio della stanza, Jim lo sentì, e lo vide, ancora, come se Spock fosse stato vittima di una battaglia interiore.

-Se tutto è solo un’illusione di Apollo, allora saresti morto di fame, lo sarebbe stato anche il cibo. –

-Quindi… tu credi a Apollo? – Si mosse verso di lui, Spock aveva le braccia lungo i fianchi. Jim un braccio semi alzato verso il Capitano dell’Enterprise.

-Sì, Jim. –

-Andresti contro la medicina e la scienza? – Si ricompose, la tentazione era troppo forte.

-Sì. Perché se dici che non ti ha mentito, non l’ha fatto. Egli ti ama, non lo farebbe mai. –

-Oh, Spock… - Non era certo di come si sarebbe dovuto sentire. Ma indubbiamente il cuore gli palpitava come non accadeva da anni, sotto lo sguardo di quegli occhi scuri. 

Il comunicatore dalla scrivania trillò, a Jim venne spontaneo fare un passo verso di questo, per poi scusarsi con Spock, anche se questi appariva quasi divertito.

-Qui Spock. –

-Spock, sono McCoy. Jim è con te? –

La voce di Bones era misurata e quasi distaccata. Era strano. Spock sollevò un sopracciglio nella sua direzione.

-Sì, dottore, è qui. –

-Ho i risultati degli esami. –

Spock non posò una mano sul braccio o sulla stessa mano, per quanto Jim lo desiderasse, ma, sorprendentemente per quanto potesse sembrare strano… la sua mancanza di un supporto emotivo aiutò Kirk a sentirsi calmo.

-Può dirli. –

-Sono personali, Spock. – Rispose Bones. – Ho bisogno di parlare con lui da solo. –

Anni fa non si era mai accorto che doveva dividersi tra loro.

-Bones, Spock sa. –

-Dannazione se lo fa! – Grugnì l’uomo.

-Va bene se lo dici qui. –

-Okay, io non mi capacito come… sono reali, non l’illusione. –

-Cosa c’è di così difficile da credere? –

-È che… ci sono momenti in cui… sembrano scomparire. –

Jim si appoggiò alla scrivania. – Cosa significa “sembrano scomparire”? Me ne sarei accorto con Alexandros e penso che la mia pancia avrebbe qualcosa da dire in merito. –

Sul pianeta non era più venuto nessuno, Alexandros era mancato per poco, per delle brevi ed iniziali escursioni qua e là, ma con i poteri di Apollo hanno sempre saputo il punto esatto in cui si trovava, solo per assicurarsi che non si facesse male.

-Non ne ho idea, ragazzo. Io e Chekov continuiamo. –

-Okay. Kirk chiudo. –

Si coprì il volto con le mani e rimane in silenzio per quasi cinque minuti.

-Pensavo che la notizia che anche il dottore lo capisse, ti avrebbe rasserenato. –

-Non completamente: ha detto… che in alcuni momenti non sembrano reali. Io… Alexandros è un semidio, è collegato a suo padre e—non gli è mai accaduto niente di così grave. È un bambino così affettuoso… Me ne sarei accorto se improvvisamente non ci fosse più, no? –

Spock contemplò un momento qualcosa nel nulla.

-I Vulcaniani hanno un legame con la propria famiglia, - spiegò, - prima che un neonato venga al mondo, egli è già cosciente, riconosce i genitori, il collegamento mentale è loro di aiuto nella venuta al mondo. Grazie ad esso, siamo sempre in comunicazione, conosciamo lo stato di salute di ciascuno… penso che sia simile a quello che collega Apollo e Alexandros. –

Quindi anche in questo momento, anche lontani anni luce, Spock poteva comunicare con T’Vura. Perché Vulcaniana. Sì, anche lui sentiva qualcosa nella mente, da parte di Apollo, ma non era la stessa cosa, non faceva parte di lui, niente li univa a quel livello. Essendo umano, probabilmente era un bene che lui e Spock non stavano insieme, non possedeva le stesse capacità telepatiche dei Vulcaniani, non avrebbe potuto dare a Spock quello che occorreva per un legame sano e duraturo. Era bello sapere che aveva davvero salvato Spock.

-Esatto. – Rispose, asciutto. – Penso che sia tempo che io vada. –

-Sì. Porta i miei saluti ad Apollo e al giovane ragazzo. –

Jim si ricordò in quel momento che non aveva visto alcuna foto di T’Pren. Improvvisamente, non voleva più.

-Spero che torni presto dalla tua famiglia. – Disse di rimando. Non poteva dire di salutarli, perché non pensava che Spock avesse parlato così tanto di Jim, quanto del Capitano Kirk. Inoltre, Jim aveva scritto che era morto in un’esplosione, sarebbe stato divertente da spiegare, e se lo sarebbe perso, per cui…

-Potete rimanere in ordita quanto volete, scendere quando, volete. Siete i benvenuti. – Sollevò le mani nel ta’al. – Lunga vita e prosperità, Capitano Spock. –

Con un movimento rigido, Spock ricambiò il gesto: - Lunga vita e prosperità, Jim. –

Fissò un punto della parete, scelse la foto della prima Enterprise, quando all’epoca non immaginavano niente di tutto questo, esattamente come lui. Pensò ad Apollo e la spinta dell’energia del suo compagno lo riscaldò, richiamandolo a sé. Jim scomparse nel nulla, lasciando solo il suo T’hy’la, in quella che era la loro casa.

Apollo lo attendeva fuori la porta, con un caldo sorriso. Jim andò verso di lui, abbracciandolo, mentre il dio gli sussurrava parole rassicuranti e d’amore.

-Andiamo a dormire, mio adorato. –

Jim gli carezzò il volto, baciandolo: - Sì. – Poi osservò bene i suoi occhi, solitamente acuti e saggi, trovandoli simili a quelli di Spock: vacui, spenti: - Cosa è successo? – Lo baciò di nuovo, nel ridicolo tentativo di dargli conforto.

Apollo lo guardò, passando una mano tra i capelli dorati: - Niente, mi sei mancato. –

Kirk sbuffò: - Dove vuoi che vada? –

-Dove ti porta il cuore. –

Jim non riusciva a parlare, così scelse un altro bacio.

Dormirono abbracciati, con la schiena tenuta al caldo dal petto di Apollo, che non gli aveva mai fatto sentire freddo, a prescindere da come manipolava il tempo. Era la sua dolcezza e tenerezza, che lo scaldavano. Si era sentito probabilmente minacciato al pensiero che Kirk potesse lasciarlo solo, una volta rivisti i suoi amici, e non aveva fatto niente, non aveva scatenato tempeste o arti verdi giganti, non aveva messo fuori uso l’Enterprise… Jim non sapeva se era fiducia o rassegnazione. Era solo contento di sentirlo respirare dietro di lui, del ritmo del sonno che aveva imparato a conoscere nel tempo. Così aveva dormito, Jim, con il suo compagno che lo stringeva, e con suo figlio tra le braccia, respirando quel profumo di completezza e… verità.

Finché non era sorto il sole, e, con esso, il mondo di Jim era caduto a pezzi, ancora una volta.

\---

Il comunicatore di Spock trillava come impazzito. Lo aprì mentre leggeva i rapporti che erano del turno Delta, per controllarli. La voce tremante di Jim era arrivava dritta al suo fianco.

-Spock! –

-Jim? Jim! –

-Apollo! Lui… non so cosa ha! Non so cosa fare… aiutami. –

Ad entrambi tornò in mente quando, anni prima, Spock aveva chiesto a Jim “lascia che ti aiuti”, ma era un’altra storia. Non la loro. E adesso c’era Kirk che aveva bisogno di lui.

-Arrivo subito. –

-Bones, porta Bones. –

Jim chiuse la chiamata senza dire altro, poi tornò vicino ad Apollo, steso sul loro letto, lo stesso che--- Alexandros era vicino a Jim, guardava il padre con occhi grandi e innocenti che solo un bambino può avere. Jim si avvicinò al dio, sedendosi sul letto.

-Ehy, tu… - sussurrò, con un sorriso, cercando di trasmettergli sicurezza e amore. – Apollo, mio dolce tesoro, ho chiamato Spock. Stanno arrivando. So che la tecnologia della Federazione non può molto… ma- non posso restare senza fare niente, devo almeno tentare. –

Apollo cercò la sua mano: era pallido, emaciato, l’ombra della bellezza statuaria che è sempre stata. Sembrava soffrire molto, ma non era caldo o freddo, sudava e non riusciva a muoversi bene.

Jim gli prese la mano, baciandola.

-Patéras è malato? –

-No tesoro, è solo molto stanco… riposerà e tornerà a stare bene. –

Con la solita gentilezza che lo distingueva nelle emergenze, Bones fece il suo ingresso nella camera da letto, con una cassetta del pronto soccorso e un tricorder già sguainato. Dietro di lui, Spock e con sorpresa di Jim, il Tenente Hendorff. Guardò interrogativo il Vulcaniano, che gli rispose con un lieve cenno del capo. Poi Kirk tornò a prestare attenzione al dio.

-Apollo, il mio amico è un medico, lascia che ti visiti. –

-Quello che vuoi, mio splendore. – Sussurrò Apollo, lasciando la sua mano, permettendo a Jim si alzarsi, dare un’occhiata a Bones, che con uno sguardo gli disse di levarsi e assieme che avrebbe fatto tutto il possibile. Portò quindi Alexandros con sé, allontanandolo dal letto.

Spock lo guardava senza dire niente, quello che prese parola fu Hendorff, rivolgendosi proprio al bambino.

-Alexandros, ti ricordi di me? – Sorrise, - Sono Hendorff, ti va se andiamo a giocare insieme, intanto che il dottore cura il tuo papà? –

Jim rimase quasi stordito, ma il petto gli si gonfiò di gratitudine: - Grazie… - Si rivolse al figlio: - E’ un mio amico… il Capo della Sicurezza, sai? –

Alexandros lo guardò con gli stessi occhi di suo padre: - Appena patéras si riprende mi chiami, vero? –

-Ma certo. – Trovò un sorriso per il bimbo.

Hendorff tese una mano che il semidio prese e andarono fuori. Jim si prese un istante per sospirare, e si appoggiò alla parete più vicino. Accanto a lui, Spock.

-Scusami se la chiamata era confusa. –

-Non ci sono offese. – Rispose pacato Spock. Ed era ancora strano vederlo con la maglia oro del Capitano. – Avresti potuto contattare subito il dottor McCoy, era solo logico. –

-Sei la prima persona a cui ho pensato… -

Lo sguardo di Spock era nuovamente acuto e aperto, come lo era ogni tanto nel loro privato. Bones arrivò, guardando il tricorder.

-Bones? –

Leonard alzò la testa e sul visto aveva una smorfia tra il triste e lo smarrito.

-Dimmi cosa è successo poco prima che ti accorgessi che stava così. – Indicò il dio.

-Io non lo so. Stavo dormendo, quando ho sentito Alexandros urlargli contro che doveva rispondergli, mi sono svegliato così… era- era così… -

Bones annuì. – Ieri sera quando sei tornato sul pianeta… ti era sembrato strano o… ha fatto o detto qualcosa d’insolito? –

Il biondo sbuffò dal naso: - Era… triste, credo. Pensava che lo avrei lasciato. Voleva solo andare a dormire, mi stava aspettando per farlo. –

Bones buttò un occhio a Spock, che di rimando era impassibile.

Il Vulcaniano prese parola: - La diagnosi, dottore? –

-Difficile dirlo, è un dio, accidenti a lui! – Imprecò con un forte accento del sud, poi cercò di ricomporsi. – E’ debole, stanco… sembra che il corpo non regga più. Ho unito i dati raccolti con le informazioni che ho avuto scansionandolo. –

-E quindi? – Chiese Jim, con il fiato in gola.

-Sembrano uguali. Con la differenza che… come se la sua energia lo stesse abbandonado. Non è più come un’interferenza minima, ma un graduale e costante decadimento, di quella risorsa che lo… tiene in vita, a quanto pare. Come se avesse un’emorragia interna. –

-… non puoi fare niente per lui? –

Bones tirò su col naso: - La medicina ha fatto grandi passi, però… posso provare, posso tentare con quello che abbiamo a disposizione e chiamare Uhura in modo che manda un messaggio di soccorso, se qualcuno conosce un modo, e contattare i laboratori dell’Enterprise, in modo che-- -

-Dottore. – Chiamò piano Spock, invitandolo al silenzio. Bones non comprendeva, poi guardò Jim: non lo stava ascoltando. Sospirò.

-Jim, ragazzo… Non ho una cura nella tasca per questo, ma non significa che non esista- qualunque cosa sia. Lascia che faccia il mio lavoro. –

Jim annuì, aveva ascoltato. Forse. Non ne era sicuro. Sapeva tuttavia che poteva chiedere all’amico di ripetere, infinite volte, e non avrebbe capito comunque. La gola gli si chiuse.

La voce lieve di Apollo lo chiamò: - Jim… -

Kirk si mosse, neanche sapeva lui bene come, ma le gambe lo sostennero quel tanto per arrivare al letto. Si chinò, prendendo delicatamente una mano del dio.

-Apollo… Bones non sa bene di cosa si tratta. – Gli scansò delle ciocche di capelli dal volto sudato: - Ma faremo di tutto, per capire cosa hai e come rimetterti in piedi, okay? –

Il dio prese la mano che lo carezzava e la unì con l’altra, stringendosela al petto: - No, non può. È giunto il tempo. –

-Il tempo? Il tempo di cosa? –

Bones lo chiamò da qualche parte dietro di lui, ma non vi badò. Era concentrato su Apollo che sorrideva piano.

-È arrivata l’ora che io mi unisca ai miei fratelli e sorelle. –

Jim si fermò, deglutì, la bocca si seccò, assieme alla gola e la lingua era come gonfia, come se non bevesse da secoli.

-Jim. – Ripeté Apollo. – Non esiste cura che il medico possa conoscere. Ma prima che io vada, desidero dirti una cosa. – Si mosse appena, con un grande sforzo: - Mio amato… ho creato tutto, per tenerti qui con me… ho sentito un’anima così simile alla mia, così sola e affamata d’affetto… così ho scelto di darti ogni cosa. Ho abbandonato il desiderio di tornare ai fasti antichi, perché la tua presenza bastava a colmare cinquemila anni di solitudine e amarezza. –

Era tutto opera sua? Ma questo… Jim strinse i denti, stordito, Apollo non aveva finito:

-Sono stato egoista, immeritevole, della tua luce… ma gli dei non sono mai stati famosi per essere altro, nonostante questo, mio adorato, spero di essere riuscito ad alleviare il tuo spirito, così come tu hai fatto con il mio. Io adesso me ve vado, via, in un luogo in cui tu e il giovane Alexandros non potete raggiungermi: ma sarà un viaggio sereno, perché questi sei anni, hanno colmato i millenni che ho passato in questo pianeta disabitato. –

Kirk cercò di respirare, non capiva. Non capiva niente.

-Sarai sempre nei miei pensieri, e racconterò dell’uomo dorato, agli altri dei. – Perse un sospiro: - Prenditi cura di Alexandros, e della piccola Cassandra. Con la tua guida, so che compiranno grandi gesta. –

-Io non capisco, io non capisco di cosa stai parlando! – Tremava e non poteva nasconderlo.

-Addio, mio Jim, ti ho amato così tanto… - con un ultimo lieve respiro, il corpo di Apollo divenne sempre più pallido, poi trasparente… fino a scomparire, e Jim si sbilanciò e cadde di faccia sulle lenzuola. Tra le mani non stringeva più nulla. Con la guancia schiacciata, fissava a occhi sbarrati il cuscino dove prima vi era la testa di Apollo.

Bones e Spock attesero, gli diedero del tempo, prima di avvicinarsi.

-Jim… ragazzo… mi dispiace… -

Kirk non rispose.

-Jim… alzati, dai. - Cercò d’incoraggiarlo, usando un tono gentile, ma senza successo.

-Jim. – Tentò Spock, mettendogli una mano sulla schiena. – Lascia che ti aiuti… -

Questo fece scattare una molla involontaria, dentro la mente di Kirk, che si sollevò, mettendosi a sedere, ma continuando a guardare il cuscino.

-Guardami. – Chiese il dottore, e Jim lo accontentò. – Lui mi aveva parlato, sapevo cosa voleva… ma io avrei comunque tentato ogni cosa, per te, ragazzo. –

Jim inclinò appena la testa.

-Ha resisto già una volta. – Continuò McCoy. – Adesso… sentiva che la sua esistenza su questo piano era… conclusa. Ovunque sia andato, era sereno, grazie a te. –

Jim annuì.

-So che ci vuole del tempo. E sono contento… di essermi sbagliato, su Alexandros e Cassandra, Jim, mi dispiace tanto. –

Il biondo annuì ancora. Bones si morse il labbro inferiore e fece finta di dover sistemare delle cose del tricorder, lasciandoli soli. Spock invece rimase in piedi, come se non volesse intromettersi, tra il rapporto che c’era stato tra lui e Apollo, ma si avvicinò, molto, con ancora una mano a tenere il contatto fisico, adesso sulla spalla. La presenza fissa, ferma… come sempre, come quando erano sull’Enterprise, la consapevolezza che aveva Spock, accanto, in silenzio ma vigile e attento ad ogni cosa, che gli dava i suoi spazi e permetteva a Jim di decidere quando e se parlare… gli permise di crollare.

Si appoggiò a Spock, immergendo la faccia sulla pancia, strinse gli occhi senza più vedere il giallo brillante della Flotta Stellare, l’altra mano di Spock andò dietro la sua testa, sicura e delicata, pronta a prenderlo. E pianse.

Era un pianto silenzioso, sofferente. Non emise un suono, tranne che per dei sporadici singhiozzi. E rimase in quella posizione anche quando finì di piangere, per ricominciare qualche istante dopo- senza comprenderne il motivo. Sapeva solo che… voleva rimanere così, e se la presenza di Spock e la posizione gli facevano crollare le pareti del cuore… andava bene lo stesso.

Aveva già perso il conto del tempo da molto, quando Spock parlò.

-Mi dispiace per la tua perdita. –

Questo lo fece scansare quel che bastava per sollevare la testa e guardarlo in volto: - Io non capisco. – Forse lo aveva mormorato più volte da quando si era alzato, assieme a un fiume di “non lo so” e temeva che sarebbero state le sue uniche rispose per un po’.

-Il tuo stato emotivo è del tutto corretto, la tua reazione è nei parametri. Hai perso una persona per te molto importante, il tuo compagno… puoi piangere la sua perdita, ne hai il diritto. Io mi addoloro con te, il tuo dolore è il mio. –

Afferrò un avambraccio di Spock.

-Spock. Toccandomi… senti le mie emozioni. –

Il Vulcaniano sollevò un sopracciglio: - E’ ovvio che lo faccio, la mia razza può percepire tutto, attraverso il tocco fisico. –

Jim fece uno scatto che quasi gli fece perdere l’equilibrio, seppur da seduto.

-Non vorrei mai che sentissi questo. Accidenti a te, Spock. – Si chinò su se stesso, affondando il volto nelle mani.

-Ed io che tu ti senta come ti senti adesso. – Sospirò. – Jim, ti prego… lascia che io ti sia di supporto, non chiedo altro che essere al tuo fianco. Anche se è nel dolore della perdita del tuo compagno, voglio condividerlo. Non sei solo, Jim, desidero esserti vicino. –

E Jim non poteva negare niente, a quegli occhi umani e pieni di amore. Si alzò e aprì le braccia, abbracciando il Vulcaniano, lasciando che i muscoli si calmassero: si sentiva come se avesse corso una maratona tramutato in pietra. Di rimando, Spock non si mosse, restando la roccia che era sempre stato.

Seppellì il volto nell’incavo del suo collo, respirando appena il profumo tipico di Spock: pulito, caldo e di prodotti da doccia in dotazione dalla Flotta. Per molto tempo erano stati un calmante per il suo spirito e, assieme, motivo di agitazione.

-Io non so cosa fare. – Sussurrò contro la stoffa della maglia.

-Posso chiedere a cosa ti riferisci di preciso? –

-Come faccio a dirlo ad Alexandros? E… sarà già così dura per lui, la perdita del padre. Dover cambiare casa lo devasterà… come se volessi allontanarlo da ogni cosa che gli ricorda Apollo. –

Spock lo allontanò, prendendolo per le braccia, fissandolo intensamente e in modo troppo severo: - Jim. – Parlò con tono grave e importante: - Credo che tu non abbia bisogno di comunicare nulla a tuo figlio. –

Jim in un primo momento non capì, poi spalancò gli occhi. Si divincolò dalla gentile presa dell’ex Primo Ufficiale per correre fuori, quando sulla soglia trovò il figlio, spaesato e con le lacrime agli occhi. Prima ancora rendersene conto, andò verso di lui, chinandosi e prendendo il bel volto giovane tra le mani. Gli diede un dolce e sofferente sorriso, mentre la propria pelle bruciava, bagnata da quelle lacrime.

-Tesoro… mi dispiace così tanto… -

-Patéras? Lui… non lo sento più… -

Lo guardava, con gli occhi così simili a quelli di Apollo, perché si fidava di suo padre per ogni risposta e per ogni soluzione, era così piccolo…

-Patéras è andato a trovare gli zii… ovunque sono. –

-Perché non mi ha portato? - Piangeva, ma era silenzioso, era straziante per l’anima di Jim. – Patéras non mi vuole più bene? –

-Amore mio… - Jim lo abbracciò, lo strinse forte, perché le sue orecchie, i suoi occhi non potevano sopportare oltre il volto e la voce di suo figlio così. – No, no, assolutamente, patéras ti ama, così come ti amo io. Ti amiamo così tanto! –

-Ma lui se n’è andato… senza di me, senza salutarmi… - mormorò direttamente nell’orecchio del tuo papà troppo umano, forse, per tutto questo. E Jim si spezzò un altro po’, al solo pensiero di Alexandros che seguiva lo stesso destino di Apollo: un giorno sarebbe toccato anche a lui, a Cassandra? Sarebbe… rimasto solo?

-È perché gli zii lo hanno atteso per più di cinquemila anni, gli dei non sono pazienti, lo sai. – sorrise, mentre risentiva gli occhi farsi umidi. – Lui è andato in un posto che non può essere raggiunto, però- -

-Ci ha lasciati? –

Jim si distanziò appena, quel tanto per guardarlo in volto: - Tesoro, lui- -

-Alexandros. – Intervenne Spock, facendo un passo avanti, parlando con tono pacato e delicato, soffice: - Il tuo patéras, è sì in un luogo non raggiungibile, ma è perché egli era molto atteso, dai suoi fratelli e sorelle, per un compito: guidare gli umani di un’altra terra. Esattamente come è giù avvenuto secoli fa sul pianeta Terra. –

Il bimbo puntò i suoi grandi occhi marrone scuro verso Spock.

-Davvero? –

-Davvero. –

-Lo promette? –

-Sono Vulcaniano, i Vulcaniani non mentono. – Professò Spock.

Alexandros lo contemplò, come se stesse decidendo se credergli o meno. Spock rimane impassibile sotto quell’esame, in attesa. Il bimbo fece due passi verso di lui.

-So che lei è Vulcaniano, il mio papà mi ha detto tutto… io vorrei sapere se è una promessa, Capitano. –

Jim alzò lo sguardo, trovando un sopracciglio di Spock sollevato, assieme a una nuova sfumatura in quegli occhi. L’ombra vaga di un sorriso a un angolo della bocca.

-Posso promettere. –

-Allora? –

Il giovane semidio aveva le mani sui fianchi, il viso rigato dal pianto, ma fiero e testardo. Kirk non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso verso Spock, che ricambiò con entrambe le sopracciglia in su.

-Affascinante. – Poi si rivolse direttamente al bimbo: - Prometto, che Apollo, tuo patéras, ha raggiunto gli altri dei perché era tempo che egli tornasse ad essere il dio del sole per altri umani. –

Alexandros annuì. Poi tornò a guardare Jim. – Noi, papà? –

-Tesoro? – Jim si asciugò le lacrime che non era riuscito a trattenere.

-Patéras ha iniziato un nuovo viaggio… avremo anche noi il nostro? –

Jim girò la testa e vide Bones e il Tenente Hendorff all’entrata, in silenzio, poi guardò Spock: e per un attimo… il tempo sembrò tornare indietro, a quando erano sul ponte e la situazione era critica e allora Jim si girava verso il Primo Ufficiale, il Signor Spock e un altro tempo, in ogni universo, si bloccava, perché stavano comunicando senza alcun legame, senza le parole, ma solo un con semplice gioco di sguardi, fissi e fiduciosi. Avevano avuto anche questo, al di là dei sentimenti di Jim, innescando una reazione a catena che aveva solo peggiorato il tutto. Forse.

Bones sbuffò e Jim poteva sentirlo sorridere. Kirk guardò suo figlio.

-Alexandros, possiamo prendere tutte le stelle, se vuoi. – Sorrise, aprendo le braccia, e il bimbo si accomodò, bisognoso di amore al suo petto. Jim lo strinse e si alzò, prendendolo in braccio e baciandogli i capelli, sentendo le sue piccole braccia attorno al collo.

-Cosa vuoi fare, Jim? – Domandò Bones, con un tono così gentile che non sentiva da troppi anni.

Jim si guardò attorno, la casa che lo aveva ospitato per diverso tempo, una fase della sua vita che mai avrebbe pensato potesse accadere. Si focalizzò sul letto, lo stesso che aveva visto così tanto… soprattutto, il peso dei loro corpi, accovacciati e stretti insieme nelle notti. Ora… era solo vuoto, non era rimasto più niente, se non i ricordi, e non occorreva un luogo per i ricordi al di fuori del cuore.

Rispose a Bones, ma guardava Spock: - A casa. Andiamo a casa. –


	8. Part VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodvibez

Jim non aveva voluto prendere niente su Pollux, esattamente come non aveva preso nulla quando era rimasto sul pianeta. Come non fosse mai passato, mai esistito.

Alexandros aveva con sé soltanto la copertina in cui era stato avvolto sin da neonato. Quando dormivano, Jim poteva sentirne il profumo e gli ricordava una piccola parentesi di un bel sogno inaspettato.

Gli alloggi che gli erano stati dati erano di quelli per gli ospiti. Jim conosceva ogni angolo della nave, e quando ne aveva visto gli aggiornamenti si era sentivo come se fosse stato toccato qualcosa nel privato e senza il suo consenso, ma si disse che era una stupidaggine: con le novità, l’Enterprise era più attrezzata che mai e così lui avrebbe avuto qualcosa in più da leggere, assieme ai sei anni di storia che si era perso. Tenersi impegnato, ecco. Il viaggio di torno per la Terra sarebbe durato un po’ e quello era solo il quarto giorno.

Stavano nel Sala Mensa per pranzo e Alexandros aveva tutta l’attenzione per sé. Kirk osservava suo figlio interagire così bene ed era una bella sensazione.

Accanto a lui, Bones stava bevendo del succo.

-Se la cava bene, per essere cresciuto senza vicini di casa. –

-I vicini sono ficcanaso. – Rispose Jim, ridacchiando e giocando con il cibo replicato: aveva un sapore nuovo e vecchio assieme.

-Alcuni possono fare buone torte. –

-Okay, allora mi aspetto una torta da parte tua! –

-Aspetta e spera, ragazzo. –

Jim buttò l’occhio all’orologio da parete, e sapeva che Bones lo aveva notato, così si affrettò a parlare: - Dico… è bello, che non voglia isolarsi e che non sia isolato. –

-Perché qualcuno dovrebbe ignorare un bambino? –

Jim scosse la testa e Bones si morse la lingua, ma aggiunse comunque: - E’ un bambino adorabile… finché non prenderanno piede i tuoi geni! –

-Oh Bones, temo che sia troppo tardi per quello. E’ mio figlio, marchio Kirk da capo e piede. –

-Sì… ne ho avuto un assaggio quando ha affrontato Spock! –

Aveva visto poco Spock. Doveri da Capitano, Jim ne sapeva qualcosa, ma a quanto pare il Vulcaniano aveva fatto una buona impressione sul bimbo. Non lo cercava o altro, ma era interessato a quello che lo riguardava. Jim invece… beh… Jim cosa? Tutte quelle belle parole sull’essere impegnato e altro, che non avrebbe tradito Apollo… quando invece non ha fatto altro che sognare Spock per tutto quel tempo. Non andava affatto bene…

Apollo lo aveva trattato con un tale rispetto e riguardo… che anche se era per egoismo di non rimanere solo, Jim sapeva che lo aveva amato, seppur dopo Carolyn, lo aveva amato. E anche se non era andato via come lo intendono i terrestri… faceva strano.

Bones si schiarì la gola, e lui tornò al presente. L’amico non commentò quel momento in cui era, letteralmente, altrove con la mente.

-Se hai finito con quella roba che insistono a spacciare come cibo, vorrei farti un controllo. –

Jim era solo che felice di questo diversivo, mise su una faccia titubante: - Ma avevi già fatto i tuoi riti magici, mi pare. – Aveva solo bisogno di quel battibecco per dirgli che era tutto okay, tutto normale e quotidiano, anche se questo non ne faceva più parte da cinque anni. La mente umana era qualcosa di sorprendente…

-Non ho dimenticato che trasporti un passeggero. – Indicò con un gesto della testa il suo stomaco. – Un condomino abusivo. –

-Ho paura che non ho scelta. – Rise, poi gli venne spontaneo chiamare Alexandros, che stava parlando con Janice Rand. Si alzò per andare al tavolo vicino: - Tesoro, sto andando con Bones a fare un controllo della tua sorellina. –

-Cassandra. – Disse il bambino, poi mise su un piccolo broncio: - Dopo posso tornare a parlare con la Signorina Rand? –

-Se lei può, tesoro. – Jim sorrise alla ragazza di un tempo che adesso era più una donna: - Mi scusi se l’ha importunata fino adesso. –

-Oh no, Signor Kirk, è un bimbo stupendo! –

Alexandros divenne appena rosso sulle sue guance piene da bambino. Jim pensava che era troppo piccolo ancora per essere preso amorevolmente in giro dal suo genitore per essere messo in imbarazzo.

-Jim, lascia Alexandros con Rand. –

-Bones, non è una babysitter. –

Leonard sbuffò borbottando qualcosa su come lui e Spock invece lo siano sempre stati per Kirk, avendo molto più del doppio degli anni del ragazzino.

-Signor Kirk, per me non c’è problema. –

Era la prima volta che Jim lasciava Alexandros, se non vogliamo contare su Pollux IV, ma c’era Apollo… mh, forse doveva abituarsi, essendo solo con un bimbo e presto due, aveva la fortuna di poter fare affidamento su più di 450 persone e, per quanto l’Enterprise fosse grande, Alexandros era intelligente e non poteva andare troppo lontano.

Passò un dito sul volto del figlio. – Per te va bene? –

Alexandros annuì con un sorriso che illuminò il cuore di Jim.

Durante il tragitto incontrarono vecchi e nuovi componenti dell’equipaggio, che conoscevano Jim di persona o di fama, il biondo era solo che contento di avere abiti civili in dotazione dalla Flotta. Gli mancava la divisa? Sì, dannazione, ma non poteva farci nulla.

-Secondo te mi guardano così perché… sanno qualcosa? – Chiese una volta entrati in Infermeria.

-Penso che siano più attirati dalla luminescenza che emani. – Rispose il medico, schiacciando dei pulsanti su un macchinario.

Jim si sedette sul bioletto e osservò le proprie mani: era diminuita un poco, ma non era scomparsa. Non sapeva come sentirsi. Da un lato aveva inizialmente pensato che era l’ultima cosa che gli era rimasta di Apollo, dall’altra non vedeva l’ora che sparisse, come per nascondere tutto quello che poteva aver fatto di sbagliato.

-Almeno non indosso più quelle tuniche. –

-E per questo ti ringrazio. – Borbottò Bones e Jim rise.

-Ehy, potrei offendermi. –

-Sisi, certo. Stenditi e alza la maglietta. –

Jim obbedì, mostrando la parte superiore del suo corpo, e agli occhi di Bones non mancò la lunga cicatrice orizzontale che gli percorreva il basso ventre, dorata.

L’esame venne fatto in modo veloce e professionale, senza battute e imprecazioni da parte del medico, che appariva concentrato a raccogliere dati e a confrontarli con altra roba.

-Cassandra procede bene. – Decretò alla fine Leonard. Poi afferrò un PADD: - Ho una cosa da dirti… non riguarda la bambina. Più o meno. –

-Lei sta bene, no? –

-Sì. – Jim annuì e Bones lo prese come un via libera: - Vorrei poter raccogliere i dati sulla tua gravidanza. Non è così rara, per un essere umano di genere maschile, ma la maggior parte delle volte le persone si sentono sicure sulla procedura. Adesso invece abbiamo la possibilità di seguirne una passo dopo passo. In modo da poter renderla stabile anche per altri. –

Jim face una smorfia: - Non credo sia una buona idea… queste persone nascono con un utero? –

Bones fece spallucce: - Ogni tanto può accadere, la natura trova sempre un modo. –

-Sento che ci siamo rivisti la saga di Jurassic Park in mia assenza. – Gli lanciò un sorriso accattivante.

-Dinosauri che tornano in vita grazie a una zanzara nella resina? Follia! Un incubo… -Ringhiò.

-Sì, l’hai rivisto… senza di me. – Mise la mano sul petto, con un’espressione melodrammatica addosso. – Quindi lo farò conoscere ad Alexandros, e tu non potrai fare niente per impedirmelo! – Poi si morse il labbro inferiore e lasciò la presa al petto: - Non credo che sia di aiuto… non ho subito alcun intervento. L’utero è apparso e basta. –

Bones annuì, tacendo sulla domanda: vuoi tenerlo? Ma ancora, non può mettere in pericolo la vita di Jim, appunto perché un territorio inesplorato per la maggior parte.

-Per quanto ne so… - continuò Kirk – Può scomparire esattamente come è comparso, una volta che Cassandra arriva. Per cui… è un po’ presto… -

-Certo. – Poi si sistemò contrò il bioletto: - E’ stato Apollo che ti ha assistito durante il primo parto? –

-Sì, ha fatto un taglio cesareo. – Indicò quel punto che entrambi sapevano Bones aveva già visto: - Qui. Poi l’ha chiuso… sono stato io a chiedere che rimanesse la cicatrice… -

-Perché? – Chiese, e fece del suo meglio per nascondere un tono di orrore, Jim poteva sentirlo urlare nella propria mente: che modo barbaro!

Jim scrollò le spalle: - Ormoni? –

-Per quanto tempo vuoi nasconderti dietro questa scusa? –

-Finché posso. – Sorrise in modo smagliante.

\---

Erano passati undici giorni, nel totale, da quando avevano lasciato l’ordita di Pollux IV, e Spock aveva chiesto a Jim e Alexandros se erano disponibili per cenare insieme, negli alloggi nel Capitano. Alexandros era così contento che sembrava camminare a un metro dal suolo, quando Jim lo aveva detto a Spock, questi aveva esposto preoccupazione per l’efficacia del supporto per la gravità artificiale: Jim rise così tanto che gli uscirono delle lacrime dagli occhi.

Il bambino si preoccupò, e quando Spock in modo preciso e scientifico spiegò che era semplicemente un modo umano conosciuto come “ridere fino alle lacrime” e che, diversamente che in altre situazioni, le lacrime rappresentano un esternare il divertimento che il corpo non riesce a trattenere e che espelle anche attraverso i dotti lacrimali… Jim semplicemente voleva continuare a piangere.

La cena era vegetariana con delle opzioni di carne per lui e il figlio. Era come le pochissime cene in solitaria che avevano fatto anni prima, ma con qualcosa in più e in meno, indubbiamente. Una cosa intelligente da fare era accettare il presente.

Alexandros era affascinato dalle spiegazioni e racconti del Capitano Spock, voleva continuare l’ascolto anche tra i vari sbadigli, si stava per addormentare sul divano.

-Penso che sia ora per noi di andare. – Aveva suggerito Jim, indicando con gli occhi Alexandros.

-Molto bene. – Aveva semplicemente detto Spock, annuendo.

-Grazie per l’invito, Capitano. – Disse Jim, intanto che si alzava dalla sedia.

L’ombra di un sorriso tenue arrivò negli occhi del Vulcaniano. E quando Jim si girò verso il figlio, lo trovò già tra le braccia di Morfeo. Sorrise e si avvicinò per prenderlo e andare nei loro alloggi.

-Jim. Lascialo lì. –

Jim lo guardò, poi volse ancora la testa a suo figlio. Gli alloggi di Spock erano fissati per la temperatura che sicuramente era stata Vulcano, quindi non faceva assolutamente freddo ed erano nella stessa stanza, sotto il suo sguardo per ogni cosa. L’unica pecca era esattamente l’iniziale: gli alloggi di Spock.

Ma aveva così fame di Spock, della sua presenza… annuì e tornò seduto alla sedia.

-Non abbiamo avuto modo di passare del tempo insieme. – Iniziò Spock.

-Tu sei il Capitano. – Disse Kirk, con tono pratico. Sapeva perfettamente cosa comportava essere un Capitano.

-Sì. –

Jim socchiuse gli occhi: - E chi è il Primo Ufficiale? –

-Ti viene in mente solo adesso? – Domandò il Vulcaniano, con un sopracciglio sollevato.

Jim buttò uno sguardo a destra e sinistra e poi fece spallucce: - Hai ragione. Avrei dovuto accorgermi prima di—è che è strano, non pensarti come Primo Ufficiale e Ufficiale Scientifico. Sicuramente sei un grande Capitano, quindi per favore non prenderla nel modo sbagliato quando dico: il giallo non è il tuo colore. – La buttò sul ridere, perché si sentiva uno schifo.

-Desideri riavere la poltrona? – Domandò semplicemente.

Jim cercò di avere un linguaggio del corpo vago: - No, non mi daranno alcuna nave. Son fuori da troppo. –

-Puoi riavere l’Enterprise. –

Il petto di Jim palpitò. La sua Signora. Schiacciò quel pensiero troppo bello: - Il bambino che rivuole il suo giocattolo? No Spock, non penso che sarebbe… maturo. –

-No… ma tu non sei un bambino e l’Enterprise non è un giocattolo. –

Jim sorrise. – Non lo è. – Leccò le labbra: - Non so cosa fare con Alexandros… e se non gli piace lo spazio? –

-Lo trovo illogico. –

La fiducia di Spock lo scaldò, anche se non avrebbe dovuto.

-Un giorno, Jim. Pensaci, prenditi il tuo tempo. –

-Non so neanche se voglio tornare sulla Terra… - mormorò, - Insomma, come spiegherò che sono vivo? Ho compilato io stesso il documento che descrive la mia morte! –

-L’hai fatto. Ma quel documento non è mai stato inviato. Uhura l’ha bloccato. –

-E perché? –

-Per tutta la saggezza e la professionalità nel Tenente della Comunicazioni, in quel momento il suo lato umano ha superato il suo grado. –

-Ha passato dei guai? -

-Una piccola nota sul suo disco altrimenti impeccabile sarebbe stata in ordine, anche se uno spreco. –

Jim abbassò lo sguardo.

-Tuttavia. – Continuò Spock. – Quella nota non è nei suoi registri. E’… misteriosamente sparita. Mi ha lei stessa detto quello che aveva fatto, dandomi anche un’alternativa, che sono stato lieto di firmare e spedire alla Flotta Stellare. –

-Cosa c’è scritto su quel documento? – Era stupido da parte sua, non essersi informato subito… aveva la testa altrove, non sapeva neanche lui dove, in quale Quadrante.

-E’ riportato che il Capitano Kirk è rimasto bloccato su un pianeta ostile per il clima e che, per salvare la squadra, ha sacrificato la possibilità di essere portato sulla nave con il teletrasporto. E che gli ultimi ordini erano quelli di andare via, perché era pericoloso. -

-Ma siete tornati. Questo non va un po’ contro quelle che dovevano essere le mie ultime volontà? –

-No, poiché abbiamo scannerizzato il pianeta, e trovato che adesso fosse sicuro. –

Jim sorrise. – Quale coincidenza, Signor Spock. – Indicò suo figlio che dormiva sul divano, - e come spiego un bambino? –

Con semplicità, il Capitano rispose anche a questo: - Il pianeta non era privo di abitanti, e nel periodo passato lì, si è unito con uno di loro. La creatura, non umana, possedeva un grado di tecnologia estranea alla Federazione, che ti ha permesso di generare una prole di cui sei il padre biologico. L’altro genitore biologico, per uno sfortunato evento dovuto alla salute, non è potuto tornare con voi. -

Ed era perfetto, nonché la verità. Perché i Vulcaniani non mentono. Più o meno.

-Beh, il suo rapporto è impeccabile come sempre, Signor Spock. –

-Mi sforzo di eseguire bene le mie mansioni. –

-Ne sono consapevole. Come quando… - si morse la lingua e prese un respiro, come se avesse dimenticato qualcosa. Sbuffò: - Come quando un incredibile numero di volte. Sempre, se vogliamo semplificare. – Sorrise.

-Lo trovo un calcolo poco accurato, Jim. –

Jim rise, tappandosi la bocca, per non svegliare Alexandros. Gli era mancato Spock. E ogni volta che rideva, gli occhi di Spock si scaldavano. Non avrebbe dovuto piacergli così tanto come lo faceva sentire…

-La tua pelle non brilla più come sul pianeta. – Osservò Spock, e Jim fu contento del cambio di argomento.

-Sì… la venuta è stata graduale, penso che sia normale che andrà via allo stesso modo. – Scrollò le spalle: - Non fa la differenza. -

-Sì, mi ritrovo a non notare effettive differenze. –

Ogni sillaba di quelle parole era pronunciata con tono profondo, dritto dal petto di Spock, caldo. Il respiro di Jim divenne difficile, intrappolato da qualche parte nella gola.

\---

Sulu. Era Sulu, dannazione. Lo aveva incontrato in palestra, e Hikaru le aveva aggiornato su Demora, accennando anche che sarebbe stato contento sei i rispettivi figli avessero stretto amicizia. Jim ne era entusiasta, ed era stato tra una chiacchiera e l’altra, che l’amico gli aveva detto che all’inizio era stato un po’ titubante, nel candidarsi come Primo Ufficiale… e sorprendentemente Spock aveva firmato la richiesta: ricordava le poche volte in cui Sulu aveva operato come Facente Funzione di Capitano, ed era contento che Spock avesse dato fiducia all’uomo, se lo meritava e un giorno avrebbe avuto la sua nave.

Stava per congratularsi con Hikaru, quando ci fu un forte urto che li fece sobbalzare, assieme ai pochi attrezzi non fissati.

-Devo andare. – Disse di fretta Sulu, cambiandosi di corsa e correndo verso il ponte.

-Sì. – Rispose Jim che, senza accorgersene, si era messo gli abiti civili con la stessa velocità dell’ex collega. Sulu gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo interrogativo e solo in quel momento Jim si era accorto che quella non era la sua chiamata.

Sulu andò al ponte, mentre lui corse in Infermeria, dove aveva lasciato Alexandros. Ci fu un altro colpo, e la voce di Uhura stava risuonando per tutti i ponti.

Abbracciò Alexandros che non aveva la minima idea di cosa stesse successo. Neanche lui in realtà, ma ne sapeva indubbiamente più di un bambino che non era mai stato su un’astronave: gli carezzò i capelli, cercando di tranquillizzarlo, che erano al sicuro e che tutto sarebbe finito presto.

Poi un Guardiamarina entrò, aiutando un altro ragazzo che aveva una grave ferita alle gambe. Subito Bones e il suo staff entrarono in azione, e dopo cinque minuti un’altra persona venne in Infermeria, chiedendo soccorso.

Jim si leccò le labbra, prese suo figlio e andò nello studio di Leonard.

-Papà, cosa succede? –

Kirk prese un respiro e attivò il comunicatore alla scrivania: - Tenente Rand, qui Kirk. –

-Signor Kirk, qui Rand. – Rispose subito la donna.

-E’ occupata? –

-Signore! –

-Può venire in Infermeria? –

-Sono subito lì, Rand chiudo. –

-Papà… -

Kirk mise Alexandros seduto su una delle sedie: - Tesoro, adesso arriva la Signorina Rand. Lei baderà a te, io torno subito. –

Il bambino lo guardò con occhi sgranati. – Vai via anche tu? –

-No Alexandros… no… - sussurrò, solo il pensiero che suo figlio avesse percepito questo gli spezzava il cuore: - Ma c’è un problema, vado a vedere di cosa si tratta, per impedire che arrivi fino a te. Ogni cosa che faccio, è per proteggerti… lo farò sempre. – Lo abbracciò ancora e il bambino si aggrappò a lui.

Janice arrivò in quel momento, e un altro sussulto fece tremare la nave. La donna mise una mano sulla sua schiena, mentre stringeva ancora suo figlio.

-Signor Kirk… -

-Qui sei al sicuro. – Disse Jim al bambino. – Non lasciare mai la Signorina Rand. Me lo prometti? –

Il bambino annuì e Jim si rivolse a Janice: - Grazie. - lei trovò un sorriso per il bimbo.

-Torno subito, qui sei al sicuro. – Ripeté ancora.

Janice lo prese in braccio e lo portò sul divano, lontano da mobili e altro con oggetti che potevano cadere e dal pavimento dove c’erano già vari materiali rotti.

Kirk si sentiva uno schifo, per lasciare così suo figlio, ma qualcosa gli impediva di nascondersi in una stanza. Stava per andare in Sala Macchine, quando l’istinto gli disse di non farlo, che non era lì il problema, così girò i tacchi e corse verso il turboascensore, diretto sul Ponte di Comando.

Il cuore pompava frenetico, l’adrenalina scorreva nelle vene per tutto il corpo e ogni muscolo era pronto per scattare con ogni senso sveglio e la mente che ripassava ogni cosa che aveva visto e sentito per i corridoi, alla riceva del problema e della soluzione.

Entrò di corsa sul Ponte di Comando e trovò tutti a lavoro, come il solito perfetto orologio che l’Enterprise era sempre stata. Solo… indubbiamente più efficiente. Notò sullo schermo una nave che appariva arenata nel nulla, era simile all’Intrepid, classe Cruiser, ma indubbiamente più avanzata di quello che ricordava.

Per quale motivo una nave del genere attaccava un’altra nave della Federazione? Sabotaggio? L’equipaggio era stato catturato e altri tenevano la nave? Klingon?

-Signor Kirk, c’è un’emergenza, è pregato di uscire dal Ponte. – Disse Spock con tono distaccato e sguardo concentrato allo schermo.

-Posso aiutare! – Ribatté Jim, ancora una volta era l’istinto a parlare, perché mancava qualcosa.

Sulu superò con la voce i rumori della stanza: - Si preparano a sparare di nuovo. –

-A quanto sono gli scudi? –

-Sessanta per cento, Capitano. – Rispose Chekov.

-Perché ci sparano? –

-Signor Kirk, vada via dal ponte, non è autorizzato a rimanere qui! – Continuò il Vulcaniano. – Signor Scott, quanta potenza abbiamo nei motori? – Domandò alla Sala Macchina attraverso il comunicatore della Poltrona.

-Abbiamo una gondola danneggiata, Capitano. –La voce dal forte accento scozzese arrivò anche alle orecchie di Jim.

-Tempo di riparazione? – Domandò il Capitano.

-Se continuano con questo ritmo, troppo. –

-Può convertire la forza restante negli scudi? –

-Mi serve copertura. –

-Gli daremo copertura. –

-Scott chiudo. –

Spock si alzò, andando alla postazione scientifica: - Stanno puntando ancora i siluri verso di noi. –

-Avete provato a chiamarli? –

-Sì, ma non rispondono. –

-Tutto qui? Non rispondono e gli sparate? –

-Non abbiamo cominciato noi, Signore. – Solo Sulu gli rispose, ma Jim poteva vedere che Uhura non aveva ancora smesso di provare. Jim camminò verso lo schermo. Sondò nella mente un evento simile, di quando era Capitano.

Una nave innocua, che non si muoveva e attaccava senza motivo. Non sembrava avere uno schema di attacco o altro, se così fosse avrebbe avuto i motori attivi…

A lunghi passi Jim arrivò da Uhura: - Non hanno risposto alle chiamate? –

-No, ogni chiamata ha solo scatenato un altro attacco. –

-Signor Kirk, devo chiamare la Sicurezza? –

Jim avrebbe sorriso in qualunque altro momento, ma non questo, ironicamente. Si leccò le labbra e affrontò il Capitano Spock.

-La nave non si muove, come se avesse il motore spento, o in avaria o non so cosa- non importa. Il punto è… hanno attaccato senza che venissero minacciati. Cosa significa? –

-Ultimo avvertimento, Signor Kirk. –

-Cosa significa? – La voce più dura, come se fosse lui ad indossare quella maglia gialla e quei gradi ai polsi.

Spock chiuse per una minima frazione di secondo gli occhi: - Che qualcosa nel loro meccanismo non funziona: sono vittime di pirati dello spazio. Manomessi. - 

-Ma perché hanno attaccato per primi e ad ogni chiamata l’azione si ripete? –

-Sono pirati. –

-O c’è un meccanismo che gli impedisce di comunicare. –

-I pirati non hanno bisogno di parlare, saccheggiano. Probabilmente sono Klingon, altrimenti. –

Kirk mise le mani sui fianchi: - E dove è che si trova la nave? Perché non da loro manforte? –

-Esatto, questo ci riporta alla mia prima ipotesi: pirati. – Tornò a sedersi sulla poltrona. – Lasci il Ponte, Signor Kirk, è un ordine. –

-Uhura, - parlò piano Jim, - non mandi più segnali. –

La donna era confusa. Ma Kirk non poteva aspettare una sua risposta, andò da Chekov, consapevole che Spock aveva sentito le sue parole.

-Signor Chekov. Negli aggiornamenti della nave sono stati installati anche delle luci abbastanza forti da poter essere visti anche fuori? –

Il Guardiamarina lo guardava come se avesse due teste, ma almeno lui rispose: - No… ma cosa intende fare? –

-Se le chiamate standard su tutte le frequenze ottengono solo altri attacchi… cambiamo modo di comunicare. Chiunque sia su quella nave, può vedere, oppure ha un modo per farlo, il modo più completo di comunicazione è l’immagine, gli occhi: mandiamo dei segnali in codice morse attraverso le luci. –

Spock gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata come per dire: non sei fatto per questo lavoro, oppure era solo perché lui per primo si sentiva fuori forma, perché stava praticamente facendo ammutinamento e stava surclassando il Capitano in una missione imprevista e nel grado. Avrebbe dovuto farsi da parte, anzi a dirla tutta, non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciare l’Infermeria. Ma era in pilota automatico.

-Suggerisce… di usare tutti i ponti con le luci proiettate verso l’esterno e mandare così il nostro messaggio? – Tentò Pavel, concentrato.

E detta così era assurdo, ma Jim non poteva rimangiarsi tutto adesso: - Sì. –

Chekov si voltò verso il Capitano, Spock aveva le mani unite sotto il mento.

-Capitano? –

-L’esperienza ci dice che le chiamate con il pannello di comunicazione hanno provocato un’offensiva da parte loro. Questo darà tempo al Signor Scott per le riparazioni del motore mancante. –

Jim batté le palpebre.

-Tenente Uhura, mandi il messaggio al pannello del Signor Chekov. –

-Sissignore. –

-Signor Chekov. Provveda a modificare le luci. – Detto questo, si alzò tornando alla postazione che occupava come Primo Ufficiale, controllando attraverso lo scanner. Jim si sentì il cuore cadere fino allo stomaco.

In pochissimi minuti il messaggio fu trasformato in codice morse, e dopo attimi in cui pensavano che sarebbero stati ancora sotto attacco, la nave invece rispose con lo stesso metodo, seppure con luci più deboli, come se fossero usate manualmente.

-Capitano. – Disse Uhura. – Ci rispondono… dicono che il sistema centrale è stato sabotato da un nuovo computer sperimentale che aveva preso il controllo dei sistemi della nave. –

-Molto bene, Signora Uhura, dica loro che ci occuperemo della situazione. Proveremo ad aiutare da qui, se non sarà sufficiente, organizzeremo una squadra per operare sul campo. –

-Si, Capitano. –

Chekov si alzò dalla sua postazione con un PADD, andando da Nyota e iniziarono a lavorare. Intanto, Jim si avvicinò a Spock con un sorriso e in quel momento due maglie rosse entrarono sul Ponte, e i loro occhi incontrarono quelli di Jim.

-Avevi già chiamato la Sicurezza? –

-Sai essere alquanto testardo. – Rispose Spock con voce trattenuta.

-Fortuna che non sono solo. –

Solo quando le parole uscirono dalla bocca si rese conto di quello che aveva appena detto, e gli occhi di Spock erano diventati più caldi.

E non gli dispiaceva.

-Scusami… - sussurrò, sperando che nel lavoro della Plancia potesse sentirlo solo Spock: - Il Capitano sei tu, non dovrei… intromettermi. –

-No, non dovresti. – Il tono aveva una leggera inclinazione divertita.

-Perché hai deciso di farlo? Insomma… dovresti essere tu a dare gli ordini. –

-Per la verità l’ultima parola spetta a me, in quanto membro di grado maggiore nella nave, ma non do ordini, se non hanno valore. –

Jim aprì la bocca, ma era troppo. La chiuse e si morse l’interno guancia: - Tu… dici che ti fidi di me? –

-Non dovrei? – Il tono era sussurrato e affettuoso.

Scotty diceva che i motori erano tornati come nuovi, purtroppo Bones non era portatore di altrettante buone notizie, quando la sua voce risuonò per la stanza.

-Jim! – Grugnì Leonard.

-Dottore, il Signor Kirk è qui sul Ponte. –

-Cosa diamine ci fa lì? –

-Ottima domanda. –

-Scusami Bones, è che-- -

-Dopo, vieni in Infermeria. –

-Sì. –

Ovviamente sarebbe andato, anche se la situazione non era del tutto risolta, non era davvero un membro dell’equipaggio. E lì c’era suo figlio.

-Devo andare, ho lasciato Janice con Alexandros. –

-Jim… perché sei venuto sul Ponte? Non hai responsabilità, non devi prenderti pesi ulteriori. –

Kirk sospirò: - E’ stato sconsiderato da parte… ho solo sentito il pericolo e non potevo rimanere fermo senza fare niente. Poteva accadere qualunque cosa: alla nave, all’equipaggio. A te… ad Alexandros… è così piccolo, non potevo permettere a- qualunque cosa, di avvicinarsi a lui per fargli del male. –

-Comprensibile. Ma come tu stesso hai detto… non sei solo. –

Jim preferiva non rispondere a questo: - Vado. –

Spock semplicemente annuì e Kirk diede un rapido sorriso a tutti, prima di sparire nel turboascensore. Entrato in Infermeria, Bones gli saltò quasi addosso.

-Cosa ti ha detto quella testa dura? –

-Non urlare! Cosa dovevo fare, chiudermi in una stanza in attesa- di cosa? –

-Non sei il Capitano. –

-Lo so, anche Spock non ha mancato di ricordarmelo… - sbuffò. – Non m’importa, non riesco a stare fermo se qualcosa minaccia la sicurezza di- dove è Alexandros? –

Bones sollevò le mani: - Jim, adesso tu mi segui e fai dei bei respiri. –

-Perché ti comporti così? – Poi lo stesso respiro gli bloccò: - Cosa è successo ad Alexandros? –

-Niente di grave, Jim, te lo giuro, è immacolato… più o meno. –

Jim non perse un secondo di più e andò allo studio dell’amico, non trovando nessuno. Tornò indietro e seguì la mano di Bones che indicava una tendina, subito la scansò e trovando suo figlio sul bioletto che dondolava con le gambe e con una ferita sulla spalla, che la Signorina Chapel stava rigenerando.

Janice era lì accanto con il volto mortificato.

-Signor Kirk! Io giuro che… è successo all’ultimo attacco, siamo scivolati e- -

-La Signorina Rand si è slogata il polso. – Intervenne Bones. – Mentre il ragazzino qui si è tagliato con una delle schegge. –

Jim mise una mano dietro il collo del figlio e rivolse uno guardo alla donna: - Come sta, Signorina Rand? –

-Bene, Signore, ci hanno soccorso subito. –

-Grazie. –

-Mi dispiace, Signore. –

-Non ha colpe. – Le rivolse un sorriso.

-Molto bene, adesso la Signorina Rand può staccare dal suo ruolo di babysitter. –

Quando rimasero soli e tirò meglio le tende.

Jim prese a coppa il viso del figlio: - Stai bene? –

Alexandros annuì.

-Tesoro, mi dispiace… avrei dovuto esserci. –

-Sei tornato… -

Jim sentiva le lacrime che minacciavano di uscire. – Certo, tornerò sempre da te. –

-La Signorina mi ha detto che ci avresti protetti. –

-Davvero? –

-L’hai fatto? –

Jim non voleva rispondere al figlio a dire il vero: - Io e l’equipaggio abbiamo fatto gioco di squadra, adesso è tutto okay. –

-Possiamo andare in camera? -

-Certamente, ragazzino. – Intervenne Bones, - Ma prima vorrei controllare tuo padre. –

-Stai male? –

-Sì, Alexandros. – Lo rassicurò. – Si riferisce a Cassandra. –

Non aveva mai avuto tutti questi controlli, su Pollux IV, ma era anche vero che aveva avuto una vita molto diversa, rispetto a quella su un’astronave stellare.

\---

L’equipaggio della nave era sano e salvo, Spock e Chekov e altri del Reparto Scientifico e Sala Macchine erano andati a bordo per risolvere il problema e l’astronave aveva ripreso la sua rotta pacifica e serena.

Quella sera Alexandros era normale, si comportava come se non avesse rischiato la vita. Sulla sua spalla non c’era niente, non una cicatrice o la minima traccia, il sangue era stato lavato via e anche i lievi lividi. Suo figlio era un semidio ed era sano come un pesce. Ma per la prima volta aveva sperimentato un nuovo tipo di paura: e se gli fosse successo qualcosa? Non era lì per proteggerlo… era affidato a persone addestrate e lontano dai punti che sono stati presi sotto mira. Ma era fortuna?

Jim strinse meglio a sé Alexandros, che si era addormentato quasi subito sotto la sua coperta, mentre Jim faticava a prendere sonno. Non invidiava il figlio: più di una volta lo aveva cullato nella notte, mentre piangeva, perché non sentiva più la presenza di Apollo nella mente. Jim non era un esperto delle camere del cervello… non sapeva se poteva essere ancora lì, forse solo un eco più lontana… poteva solo abbracciare questo bambino innocente e vittima degli eventi.

Baciò la sua fronte, scansando i ricci dorati, quindi si alzò perché aveva bisogno di qualcosa di caldo da bere- ringraziando la presenza dei replicatori base nelle stanze degli ospiti, anche quelle più piccole. Si fece un tea caldo e prese a vagare per la stanza, perché non riusciva a stare seduto, avrebbe solo fissato un punto nel nulla della parete. E per cosa?

La porta trillò e Jim strinse le labbra. Sulla soglia c’era la figura alta e perfetta del Capitano. Quasi sorrise e si ricordò che gli eventi glielo dovevano. Quindi lo fece.

-Signor Spock. – Salutò, facendo spazio per farlo entrare.

-Jim. Sono lieto che le tue abitudini non siano state intaccate. –

Dopo alcune particolari missioni, il già anomalo ciclo del sonno di Kirk veniva ancora più intrecciato, come se fosse spinto sulle montagne russe: perdeva il sonno. Totalmente.

-Incredibile come… - sorrise in modo troppo tenero: - Eravamo un buon duo di Comando. -

-Era tra i doveri del Primo Ufficiale, la salute del Capitano. –

Jim annuì: - Era la tua frase preferita, assieme a quante volte ho rotto le regole. – Scrollò le spalle, era più infantile di un bimbo piccolo alcune volte. – Scusami, per prima. Sul Ponte. Non è il mio posto… non più. Ho permesso al passato di emergere. – Sorrise. – Un motivo in più da aggiungere alla lista dei perché non sarebbe saggio permettermi di riprendere la carriera nella Flotta, soprattutto sul campo. Vuoi qualcosa da bere? –

-No, grazie. – Avanzò verso il tavolino basso. – Jim. Non sono venuto qui per rimproverare qualcosa. –

-Dovresti. –

-Ho detto che mi fido di te. La tua performance sul Ponte ha solo dichiarato in modo ancora più evidente come quello sia il tuo destino. –

Jim si leccò le labbra: allora era vero. Erano parole di Spock.

-O che non so seguire le regole. –

-Questo ha sempre contraddistinto il tuo capitanato. – Rispose facilmente il Vulcaniano. – Cosa ti ha spinto a entrare in azione? –

-… l’istinto. Che mi ha fatto lasciare mio figlio in una stanza, per correre al centro dell’attenzione. –

Spock sollevò un sopracciglio: - Il Capitano sono io, quindi credo di essere corretto nel dire che l’attenzione è su di me. – Jim sorrise, dando uno sguardo di ringraziamento all’amico. – E penso di non sbagliare nel dire che non hai mai permesso a nessuno di essere lasciato indietro. Nessuno. Ti sei sempre fatto carico di più responsabilità di quelle di un comune Capitano. –

Jim si massaggiò la radice del naso: - Non ero neanche quello. Ma tutte quelle parole, nelle mani di chi siede sulla poltrona… Tu te la cavi bene. Sei più ordinato e pragmatico. –

-Ma mi manca quell’istinto che ti ha sempre guidato. L’intuito. Il pensare al di fuori degli schemi e delle regole. La tua idea con delle semplici luci e un antico modo di comunicare ha risparmiato vite. Jim… hai solo seguito quello per cui sei nato. –

Jim lo guardò, posando la tazza semi vuota, senza perderlo un attimo di vista.

-Grazie, Spock. –

Il Vulcaniano annuì: - Quando si parla di verità, i ringraziamenti sono superflui. –

Jim rise piano: - Subdolo Vulcaniano. –

-Non confermo ne smentisco questa vile affermazione. –

Adesso Jim dovette mettersi una mano sulla bocca per non scoppiare a ridere.

-Alexandros? –

-Dorme. È… un bambino forte. – Disse con calore nella voce, seppure con una punta d’incertezza, che non sfuggì alle sensibili orecchie a punta.

-C’è qualcosa che ti turba. –

Jim si appoggiò a una sedia: - Giorno dopo giorno, la luce che mi ha regalato Apollo nell’aspetto sta svanendo. Non so neanche se invecchierò. Se l’utero scomparirà una volta nata Cassandra… e… e se Alexandros diventasse completamente umano? –

-E cosa ci sarebbe di così sbagliato? –

-Niente. Niente… solo… - Chinò la testa tra le spalle: - non so cosa mi attende nel futuro. Se mai avranno ancora un contatto con Apollo… anche se diventassero completamente umani. –

-Per questo possiamo organizzare una visita a un tempio della mente Vulcaniana. –

-E’ possibile farlo? –

-Certo. –

Jim prese un bel respiro: - Grazie… se si tratta di qualcosa che è di troppo- me ne occupo io una volta che saremo sbarcati. –

-Per favore, Jim. –

-Scusami è che… fa strano. –

-Non credo che i tuoi figli cesseranno di essere semidei. Il tuo caso è diverso dal loro. Il tuo è un regalo. Il loro si tratta si semplice DNA trasmesso da padre in figlio. Ma se può aiutare per lo spirito, possiamo organizzare un incontro. –

-Mi preoccupo troppo? –

-Sei un genitore. Hai comunque sempre avuto una certa apprensione, verso l’equipaggio. –

Jim mandò un’occhiata simile a quelle di scuse: - Grazie Spock, ancora. E anche per la visita. –

-In effetti… c’è una cosa che desidero mostrarti. E se non erro, incontrava il tuo volere. – Tirò fuori un PADD di cui Jim non si era accorto prima e digitò veloce, come sempre, con quelle sue belle dita eleganti e lunghe.

Porse il PADD a Kirk; sullo schermo c’era l’immagine di una piccola bambina con le orecchie a punta e grandi occhi color cioccolato, l’espressione imbronciata come quella di Spock quando Bones aveva ragione su qualcosa. Sorrise, per quando gli si spezzasse il cuore, sorrise. 

-È bellissima. Ha i tuoi occhi. – Ed era stupendo che gli occhi di Amanda fossero sopravvissuti e tramandati.

-È la foto più recente, ho chiesto a mio padre di mandarla. –

Immaginare Sarek con una bimba così… era immensamente tenero. Tutto. E lui rischiava di rovinarlo. 

-Ha i capelli ricci. – Scuri sì, ma ricci.

-Sebbene mio padre in gioventù avesse tali capelli, sospetto li abbia presi dalla madre. –

La gola gli divenne secca improvvisamente, ma T’Pren era davvero troppo bella: - È deliziosa… una Vulcaniana spettinata. -

-I Vulcaniani non sono “spettinati”. –

-Tua figlia sì, ed è stupenda! –

Gli occhi di Spock avevano ancora quella scintilla calda. Jim avrebbe voluto tuffarsi lì dentro per non uscirne mai più.


	9. Part IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goodvibez

Le giornate erano divise tra suo figlio e Bones, nel restante tempo, cercava di aggiornarsi su quello che si era perso. Aveva pensato che la sensazione di perdita si sarebbe attenuata, se solo si fosse tenuto impegnato, ma vedendo a conoscenza di quei sei anni allora si sarebbe sentito più vicino… a chi? A cosa?

In tutta sincerità, si sentiva ancora diviso in due: l’archivio della Prima Missione Quinquennale era immacolato, certo, una volta che lui aveva smontato le tende… e forse era il suo filtro da innamorato a vedere perfetto tutto ciò che riguardasse Spock, ma tranne lieve incrinature, non solo quella missione si era conclusa in modo ottimale, ma fino a quel momento tutto era filato liscio, tra soccorsi, accordi diplomatici ed esplorazioni.

Ovviamente era contento per il suo ex equipaggio e per tutto il bene che avevano seminato. Anche se era solo l’ennesima dimostrazione che tutto procedeva senza di lui… andava bene. Non era una cosa di cui essere fieri? Non erano pezzi di carne ma individui con un cervello e un cuore, cosa per cui l’Enterprise si è sempre distinta.

Scotty era un’altra di quelle tazze calde che gli erano mancate, su Pollux IV, lui e i suoi battibecchi con Keenser, che sembrava essere diventato il nuovo grande amico di Alexandros. Così Scotty gli raccontava degli aggiornamenti della nave e col volto paonazzo, della sua relazione con Uhura. Con cui adesso poteva davvero dire di aver fatto notevoli progressi, quindi ritornando a un vecchio detto: non si toccano gli ex degli amici… doveva assolutamente rinfacciarlo a Bones!

Incontrare il Capitano era difficile, l’agenda di Spock era fitta e densa, non aveva del tutto rinunciato alla scienza- anche se Jim giurava che Spock non avrebbe mai ammesso di avere un hobby perché illogico, lo aveva. Il resto lo passava con Sulu. Come Capitano e Primo Ufficiale era… normale? Il ragazzo che era subentrato come Ufficiale Scientifico era un giovane promettente, con un file così perfetto da fare male agli occhi: Alan Murphy. Ad Uhura non piaceva, ed era una dei motivi per cui erano diventati più amici negli ultimi due mesi che nella Prima Missione Quinquennale.

Stava camminando con Nyota verso l’Osservatorio, quando lo incrociarono, tutto impettito e serio, con i suoi occhioni verdi e il suo PADD attaccato al viso.

-Signor Murphy. – Salutò la donna.

L’altro per poco non li perdeva: - Salve Tenente Uhura. Signor Kirk. –

-Signor Murphy. – Ricambiò.

-Vogliate scusarmi, ho diversi esperimenti che richiedono la mia attenzione. Buon proseguimento. –

Kirk l0 guardò andare via, intanto che Uhura sbuffava.

-Spock si è clonato? – Chiese il biondo.

-Spock non è irritante la metà di quel ragazzo! –

-Non ti sembra di esagerare? Insomma, è una frase di un certo peso. –

-Vuoi scherzare?! –

In Osservatorio c’erano poche altre persone, Jim si godeva unicamente la vista spettacolare dello spazio sconfinato.

-Non so cosa pensa di ottenere. So solo che averlo a bordo mi ha fatto rimpiangere di avere Spock in due ruoli così importanti e che riuscisse a fare entrambi in modo perfetto. –

Jim ridacchiò: - E quando non perdeva occasione di ricordare la sua incredibile efficienza, mentre io rimandavo in continuazione le scartoffie. –

-Alcune volte so che le prendeva... –

Jim si grattò la testa: - Sì… gli chiedevo di non farlo. –

-Ma lui continuava. – Finì Uhura, con un sorriso scherzoso e saputo.

-So che lo faceva per la nave, per il dovere. Ma… mi ha sempre fatto sentire… pigro. E stupido. –

Uhura annuì con una smorfia: - È la sua specialità, anche se non se ne rende conto. –

Il biondo scrollò le spalle. – Murphy non gli ha ancora strappato il primato? –

-Hai mai visto Spock perdere? –

-Nelle partite a scacchi contro di me, sì. – Disse, fiero di sé.

Uhura si guardò attorno, poi si avvicinò di più a lui, parlando a bassa voce: - Sai che ha più volte chiesto a Spock di giocare assieme a scacchi? –

La prima reazione di Jim fu una buffa espressione. Ma cercò di reprimere la sensazione sgradevole: era ridicolo!

-E quindi? –

-Spock ha sollevato un sopracciglio, Sulu si è messo in mezzo dicendo che sono affari tra Capitano e Primo Ufficiale… avresti dovuto vedere la faccia di Murphy mentre cercava aiuto da Spock. –

-Povero ragazzo. – Non doveva ridere, almeno non troppo forte. Poi c’era qualcosa che non andava, in quella frase: - Spock e Sulu giocano? –

-Oh, beh… - Mosse le spalle Uhura. – Una volta Sulu l’ha invitato a tirare di scherma. Spock ha vinto e quando Sulu ha chiesto suggerimenti per il gioco successivo, Spock ha risposto- -

-“I Vulcaniani non giocano, Signor Sulu.” – Rispose, in un’imitazione ironica di Spock.

Uhura rise: - Esatto! –

-E… - si leccò le labbra: - Giocano a scacchi? –

-No. – Lo sguardò con un viso comprensivo. – Ma Sulu ha ragione. È roba da Capitano e Primo Ufficiale. –

Jim si rifiutò di arrossire, a tanto affetto, e si schiarì la gola.

-Insomma. Sulu come Primo Ufficiale, mh? – Spalancò gli occhi.

Nyota sollevò un sopracciglio, la fotocopia di Spock, probabilmente aveva fatto molta pratica solo per far vedere a Spock che poteva.

\---

Spock aveva chiesto a Jim e Alexandros di cenare insieme, per la seconda volta, negli alloggi del Capitano. Kirk non sapeva perché… per cortesia, senso di colpa… era grato a Spock per la privacy e il tempo che stava dando. Tuttavia… avrebbe tanto voluto qualcosa di più. Anche se era ingiusto e sbagliato… gli sarebbe piaciuto.

Alexandros era molto amichevole ed espansivo, temeva che fosse solo una facciata che aveva messo su il bambino, Bones gli aveva detto che queste cose sono diverse per ciascuno e forse Alexandros aveva capito molto di più di tutti loro messi insieme. Indubbiamente… però l’altra sera prima di andare a dormire, lo aveva guardato con i suoi occhi innocenti e con un sussurro timido gli aveva chiesto: “secondo te patéras pensa a noi?”.

Durante il pasto, Jim ha raccontato a Spock quello che aveva letto sulle missioni della nave, lasciandosi anche scappare qualche opinione personale su come sono stati svolti alcuni trattati di armistizio o di accordi diplomatici.

-Scusami, so che non c’entro. – Concluse, quando si rese conto che non era più il suo campo.

-Al contrario. – Avevo risposto Spock. – L’unico dispiacere è non averti avuto in quel momento per le trattative. Il tuo parere sarà indubbiamente utile per eventi futuri. –

Kirk lanciò un sorriso al figlio, che lo guardava con faccia circospetta.

-Scusa tesoro, stasera papà fa discorsi strani, vero? –

-No. Sono diversi… diverso va bene. – Fece spallucce.

-Allora cosa c’è? –

-Sei tu che sei strano. –

Kirk ridacchiò, buttando un occhio a Spock che osservava con sguardo insondabile la scena.

-Non ho mai detto di essere normale. –

-Perché non eri in quei luoghi che hai detto? Perché solo adesso li hai sentiti? –

Le parole uscirono con troppa difficoltà da Jim: - Perché non c’era bisogno di me. –

-Il Signor Spock ha detto che sei bravo. –

-No, non l’ha fatto… - sospirò: - Non serviva che ero in quei posti, tesoro, badavo a te e ne sono felice. – Stava per allungare una mano per carezzargli la guancia, nella speranza di far cadere l’argomento.

-Allora perché quel giorno mi hai lasciato con la Signorina Rand? –

Il braccio di Jim si bloccò a metà strada. – Alexandros… - soffiò. Diede un sorriso a labbra strette a Spock. – Perché… in quel caso… c’eri tu, e volevo tenere il pericolo lontano. Invece… le altre volte, quelle, ci stava pensando il Signor Spock. –

Il bambino guardò il piatto: - Okay. –

Jim non sapeva che farsene con quella mano, così se la passò tra i capelli. Spock lo stava ancora osservando, giudicando. Era un bene, questo, lo avrebbe fatto desistere da ogni cosa, vero? E anche se stare con Spock era tutto ciò che voleva da anni e anni… prima Spock si rendeva conto della catastrofe che aveva evitato, meglio era.

Finì in silenzio quello che rimaneva nel piatto. Una volta finito, posò la forchetta, regalando un sorriso al figlio.

-Beh, per noi è arrivato- -

Il computer avvisò che c’era qualcuno alla porta.

-Computer, chi è? –

-Il Tenente Comandante, il Signor Murphy. –

-Vogliate scusarmi. – Posò il tovagliolo sul tavolo e andò alla porta.

Jim decise di concentrarsi su Alexandros, che guardava confuso il punto in cui è sparito Spock.

-Cosa c’è? –

-Dobbiamo per forza andare via? –

-Il Signor Spock deve lavorare. –

-Non lo sappiamo. – Pigolò il bimbo.

-E’ il Capitano. –

-Ma è sera… -

-Su una nave stellare non si finisce mai. – Sospirò con un sorriso di nostalgia, sistemò le forchette di Alexandros e rassettò velocemente la tavola dalle cose che avevano finito. – Andiamo. –

-Ma io voglio rimanere. –

-Ti addormenteresti di nuovo sul divano. –

-Allora mi metto sul letto! – E si girò verso l’angolo notte.

-Tesoro, non è la nostra cabina, non possiamo fare come se lo fosse. – Provò a spiegare.

-Ma si sta bene qui… -

Jim sospirò ancora: - Sì, si sta bene. Coraggio. – Gli prese una mano come per evitare che scappasse.

Appena entrati in traiettoria della porta, fece appena in tempo a vedere le porte chiudersi con il loro solito rumore, e la faccia triste di Murphy, mentre Spock era fresco come una rosa e si voltò verso di loro con le mani dietro la schiena.

-Vi congedate? –

-Hai da lavorare, per cui… -

-Ho la serata libera, Jim. – Rispose con tono fin troppo gentile.

-Partita a scacchi? –

Kirk quasi urlò la domanda, sotto lo sguardo confuso di Alexandros e il lieve sorriso negli occhi di Spock. Forse era stato troppo evidente che aveva urlato nella speranza di farsi sentire fino al corridoio.

Alexandros aveva resistito per tre partite, prima di accusare i primi segni del sonno, o forse più probabile la noia e Jim non poteva più rimanere, non quando Alexandros stava decidendo che poteva dormire sul divano e con Spock che suggeriva che poteva mettersi sul suo letto. Aveva il vago sospetto che Spock avesse sentito- dannato udito Vulcaniano. E per sfortuna aveva davanti le uniche due persone a cui non poteva dire di no.

Questo significava tempo per partite a scacchi, tempo per altro di cui si sarebbe pentito.

-Posso fare una domanda personale sul rapporto che hai con tuo figlio? –

Solo Spock poteva avere così tanto tatto nel domandare qualcosa nella sfera personale.

-Sì. –

-Perché non fai sapere a tuo figlio chi eri prima di Pollux IV? –

Jim sprofondò nella sedia: - Perché non ha bisogno di sapere… -

-Primo o poi lo verrà a sapere. Da persone o da internet… non è meglio che lo sappia da suo padre? –

Spock era un genitore così fantastico. Non lo avrebbe mai pensato, ma conoscendo Spock… c’era davvero qualcosa che non gli riusciva?

-Come fai a dire a tuo figlio così giovane che suo padre era- è- - Si leccò le labbra: - Non so cosa dire. –

-Credo che il termine corretto sia il “come” non il “cosa”. –

-Entrambi. – Fece una smorfia: - Perché gli hai permesso di dormire nel tuo letto, Spock, non ti da fastidio? Privacy Vulcaniana e tutto il resto… –

-Non mi sento offeso, dal momento che l’ho proposto io. –

-Sì, grazie tante. – Roteò gli occhi. – Perché? –

-Non abbiamo avuto molto tempo da passare insieme. –

-Succede… -

-E’ successo per sei anni. – Rispose con tono cupo il Capitano. – Non voglio che succeda ancora, non se posso impedirlo. –

-Ma Murphy- -

-Il Signor Murphy deve imparare la differenza tra un rapporto d’emergenza e uno superfluo. –

Jim non resistette nel fare un mezzo sorriso: - Cerca solo la tua approvazione. –

-Il suo unico scopo dovrebbe essere il focalizzarsi sul suo lavoro, non per mia approvazione, ma per il dovere e il giuramento che ha fatto verso la Flotta Stellare. – Rispose asciutto e schietto.

-Giusto. – Si schiarì la voce il biondo. – Quello che voglio dire è… quel ragazzo ha una cotta per te. O ammirazione. Qualcosa. –

Spock inclinò la testa: - Non ne vedo la rilevanza. –

-Spock. Non credo a quello che sto per dire… - si passò una mano sul volto: - Ma… noi esseri umani abbiamo bisogno di un po’ di… apprezzamento? Di sapere che il nostro lavoro, buono o meno che sia, venga riconosciuto e che ne prendiamo le conseguenze. –

-Il dottore e Nyota mi hanno spesso fatto presente questo, nel tempo. –

-Ma davvero? – Sorrise. – Se fai sapere al ragazzo che ha fatto un buon lavoro, forse può rendere meglio. –

-… ricordo che usavi un modo simile, unendo il dovere e l’umore dell’equipaggio. –

-Ehy no, aspetta. – Alzò le mani in segno di resa: - Non prendere esempio dal sottoscritto, sto solo… ah! – Si batté una mano sulla fronte: - Scusa, lo sto rifacendo! –

Gli occhi di Spock presero quella sfumatura di un caldo sorriso: - Temo che sia la tua natura: il voler aiutare. – Lo prese in giro.

-Brutta malattia. –

-Ci ha salvati in più di un’occasione. –

Jim scrollò le spalle.

-Jim, perché non accetti semplicemente la logica dei fatti? Sei una persona eccezionale, sei stato un grande Capitano. E con le tue qualità e doti saprai farti ancora strada. – Domandò curioso.

-E’ che… è inutile che mi… esalto, per questo… quando mio figlio mi guarderà deluso. –

-Non capisco. –

-Alexandros mi odia… presto lo farà. – Guardò un punto impreciso, già immaginando gli occhi del figlio pieni di risentimento, e con tutte le ragioni dell’universo.

-Non penso che un bambino come Alexandros conosca quella parola. –

-La conoscerà quando scoprirà cosa ho fatto prima di arrivare su Pollux IV. – Si massaggiò la radice del naso. – E che… non era vero amore, quello che provavo per suo padre. Che non c’è nessuna favola magica, che ci ha fatti incontrare. Che… amo un’altra persona. – E trovò il coraggio di alzare lo sguardo verso Spock. Si morse le labbra e sbuffò da naso. Distolse ancora gli occhi, incapace di reggere il confronto con l’affetto sincero del Vulcaniano.

-Non puoi evitare la verità a tuo figlio, merita di conoscerla… qualunque essa sia. –

-La logica di Surak, mh? –

-Penso che il termine sia “amore di un padre”. –

Jim quasi si strozzò con la propria saliva.

-Mio padre si sta dimostrando una figura molto… nuova, per me, verso T’Pren. So che non si è comportato così, quando ero un’infante. Il tempo non torna indietro, quindi cerca solo di non ripetere gli stessi errori. –

-… mi dispiace. –

-Tua madre? –

-Non ne ho idea. –

-Ho controllato il suo stato, la sera che tu e Alexandros siete saluti sulla nave. –

Jim cercò di non mostrarsi troppo speranzoso.

-Ha divorziato da diversi anni dal suo secondo marito, il tuo padrigno, e ha un fidanzato. Attualmente risiedono su una Base Stellare. –

I sentimenti avevano strappato le corde vocali di Jim.

-Vorresti contattarla? –

Fece finta di essere impegnato a controllare qualcosa d’inesistente sulla sedia: - Una cosa alla volta. – Con un finto sorriso aggiunge: - Voglio pensare prima ad Alexandros… magari… una volta che la bambina è nata? –

Spock annuì: - Come procede la gravidanza? Il dottore mi tiene aggiornato, ma gradirei sentire da te, il tuo stato di salute, senza che sia arricchito di proverbi terresti incomprensibili, per favore. –

Jim cercò di non ridacchiare, anche se era molto difficile.

-Sto… bene. Un po’… occupato, sì, ma bene. –

Spock unì le mani come se stesse considerando qualcosa: - Non stai ancora mostrato il tuo stato di gravidanza… è successa la stessa cosa con Alexandros? –

Lui che parla di gravidanza con Spock? Okay, erano davvero in esplorazione per strani e nuovi mondi.

-Con lui la pancia è spuntata verso la fine del quarto mese. Era un neonato nella media, come grandezza. Non so di lei… Bones dice che è tutto regolare: come può essere regolare quando si tratta di uomini incinti. – Citò le parole dell’amico. – Penso che lo ripeta perché ancora non ci crede. Forse è spaventato anche lui. –

-Tu lo sei? –

-… la prima cosa che sentirà Cassandra è l’assenza di un padre. Quindi… sì, credo. –

Spock osservò il suo stomaco ancora piatto: - Sei ancora convinto di volerla chiamare Cassandra? –

-Mi piace… non mi convince molto, ma mi piace. Vedremo se piacerà a lei! – Gli fece l’occhiolino.

-Hai avuto disagi durante la prima gravidanza? –

-No, ma Spock… - scosse la testa: - Scusami ma… mi fa un certo effetto, parlare di questo con te. –

-Perché? Vorrei solo conoscere tutto di quello che hai passato. E loro sono i tuoi figli. –

Jim si sentì morire un poco, anche solo per aver brevemente pensato che non voleva vedere T’Pren.

-Inoltre… sei il mio T’hy’la, tutto ciò che sei e che è tuo, sono felice di conoscere e, un giorno, di poterlo chiamare anche mio. –

Jim spalancò gli occhi. – Non lo so, Spock. Fa parte del: è troppo presto. – Strinse le labbra, e si dannò per non riuscire a stare zitto: - Hai un bel legame stabile, perché romperlo per un salto nel buio con me? –

-Il motivo già lo sai… T’Vura comprenderebbe, anche lei, come Vulcaniana, conosce la leggenda T’hy’la. Sa quanto è raro e venerato come legame. –

Certo, pensò Jim, altrimenti non sarebbe la logica Vulcaniana molto comprensiva verso i capricci del suo perfetto compagno.

-No, non voglio essere la scusa accomodante, Spock. –

Spock parve risentito: - Non sei una scusa, tantomeno accomodante. –

Jim si sentì un poco male, sospirò: - Sì, Spock, scusami, non intendevo… solo… non posso pensare che sia così facile e- così difficile, insomma: cosa stiamo facendo? Parlando del nostro futuro a tavolino su come dire a tua moglie che vuoi lasciarla? –

-… Desidero solo stare con te. –

-Ed io con te… da sempre. Ma Spock: non è giusto. Non posso rovinare la tua vita… -

-Dovrei allora tenere T’Vura in un legame che non è davvero sentito da entrambe le parti, quando anche lei saprà che ho un T’hy’la? –

Jim si sentì mancare, si aggrappò con una mano a un bracciolo: - Lei sa? –

-No, ma presto… il collegamento mentale. Posso schermare, lei è molto rispettosa del mio spazio mentale, ma presto non sarà difficile per lei rendersi conto che in me c’è un altro legame. Un legame T’hy’la è qualcosa che non si può tenere nascosto. –

Il cuore di Kirk sprofondò un po’ di più: - Mi sembra di tradire la memoria di Apollo… e T’Vura, che non ho mai incontrato. Non so neanche che faccia abbia e la sto allontanando dal suo compagno! –

-Jim… se ti fa stare male… non dobbiamo fare niente. –

-Ecco la parte peggiore. – Chiuse gli occhi, perché non voleva guardare Spock in quel momento: - Io voglio stare con te. Non desidero altro, padre degli dei… sei tutto ciò che voglio… e non mi farei scrupoli a lasciare la memoria di Apollo e la consapevolezza del tuo impegno Vulcaniano, pur di averti! – Nascose il volto tra le mani. – Non c’è da meravigliarsi che anni fa avessi pensato al Kolinahr… - ed era ancora troppo presto per rivelare il volto, ma non l’ultimo segreto: - Soprattutto… sento che ho sbagliato tutto, che sono passato sopra il Tenente Palamas e ciò che lei ha fatto, e che sperava di fare… Apollo desiderava soltanto essere ricordato e guardami! – Aprì le braccia e permise a Spock di guardarlo in volto. – Pronto a buttare alle ceneri i loro ricordi, per una fusione con te. – Tirò su col naso: - Mi chiedo perché Apollo non si sia portato con sé i bambini… risparmiando loro una vita con me. –

E molto probabilmente aveva rotto Spock, con tutta quella cascata di emotività. Sperava almeno che così Spock avrebbe compreso che, benché T’hy’la- e dio, era così incredibile, per lui sarebbe stato meglio rimanere con T’Vura.

-Immagino che la tua permanenza su Pollux IV fosse un quotidiano che rispecchiasse non poco gli usi e costumi dell’Antica Grecia. –

Il tono semplice e tecnico, nonché pratico di Spock, prese in contropiede Jim. - … sì. –

Spock annuì: - E che li vivrà ancora, ovunque si trova, assieme agli altri dei, probabilmente su un altro pianeta abitato, questa volta. –

La consapevolezza si fece largo, ma invece che rassicurarlo, lo fece mettere sulla difensiva.

-Stai alludendo al fatto che prenderà altri, come compagni? – Si morse un labbro: - Beh, sì, certo, non vedo perché no. Lui è un dio, è nella sua natura. – Finì di fretta.

-E che sia un dio può essere una valida motivazione, per andare avanti e avere altri compagni, Altri figli? Mentre tu rimani fermo, per il suo ricordo? –

-E’ diverso. – Rispose, evasivo.

-Non vedo differenze. – Rispose veloce Spock, come se era un discorso che avevano già affrontato.

-Lui è un dio, io sono un essere umano. C’è… troppa differenza… lui non l’ha mai fatta pesare, e gli dei hanno una storia per sedurre esseri umani e poi lasciarli. –

-Quindi… sei disposto a rispettare i suoi costumi, ma pensi che lui non possa sopportare i tuoi? –

Jim tirò su col naso: - … ha ucciso il Tenente Palamas, quando le ho messo in testa che la cosa migliore da fare era portare Apollo nella Federazione. –

-E adesso suo figlio viaggia su questa astronave, diretto sulla Terra, e diventerà un cittadino della Federazione. Jim- -

Kirk sollevò una mano, invitandolo al silenzio. Non sapeva se Spock non aveva proseguito per pietà o perché la sua silenziosa autorità come Capitano era ancora da qualche parte.

-So cosa stai cercando di fare: “non è colpa tua, Jim. Le cose cambiano!” Sì, lo fanno, noi per primi lo facciamo… ma non ce la faccio. Ed è orrendo. Alexandros ha bisogno di qualcuno di forte al suo fianco, che lo guidi e sostenga… non so se sono in grado di farlo. Diamine, non so neanche se voglio andare sulla Terra! –

-C’è un altro pianeta o Base Stellare in cui vorresti andare? –

-Non lo so. –

-Per un periodo, se ti può essere di aiuto, potete andare su Nuova Vulcano, a casa mia. –

-Oh… mio dio… - Jim si alzò dalla sedia, prendendo a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza. – Non ci posso credere: lo stai facendo di nuovo? –

-Spiega. –

-Io ti dico che non so cosa fare nel mio futuro, con un bambino dietro e un altro in arrivo, e tu cosa mi dici? Di venire a stare da te? –

Spock posò le mani sul grembo.

-Onestamente… di recente, le nostre conversazioni hanno preso un livello molto instabile, negli argomenti e nella loro linea di dialogo. Mi trovo carente, nel seguirti a dovere. So che mi vuoi, ma al tempo stesso che sei confuso. Hai bisogno di tempo. Subito dopo tutto torna a essere molto illogico. Mi scuso, Jim, se non sono in grado di darti la giusta qualità di supporto. –

Il biondo agitò le braccia: - Ci risiamo: mando in tilt il suo orologio Vulcaniano. – Sbuffò, triste, passandosi una mano tra i capelli: - Mi dispiace Spock… -

Prese dei respiri lenti e profondi e l’altro gli lasciò tempo e spazio, come sempre, anche per lunghe falcate attorno alla scrivania, come per scaricare la tensione. Si appuntò in mente che era meglio iniziare ad andare in palestra per scaricarsi, almeno una parte di quello che sentiva si sarebbe sfogata in qualche modo.

Dopo dieci minuti, si sedette di nuovo sulla poltroncina, con un piccolo sbuffò dal naso.

-Se posso… -

Kirk schioccò la lingua: - Dimmi. –

-Prima hai avanzato un argomento che mi risulta analogo con la mia posizione di ibrido. –

-Alexandros è fantastico, come te. Non avrà problemi nella vita perché semidio! – Lo disse come se fosse la cosa più ovvia e normale e spontanea che potesse esistere.

Qualcosa si accese negli occhi di Spock, una scintilla accennata: - Con molte probabilità… tuttavia mi riferivo a te. –

-Cosa c’entro? –

-La tua posizione mi ha ricordato quella di mia madre, quando è diventata la compagna dell’Ambasciatore di Vulcano, mio padre. –

-Oh, no Spock, no. Mi dispiace, non volevo in alcun modo che- -

-Per favore, fammi spiegare. –

-Va bene… - rispose, deciso a calmarsi.

-Mia madre era un essere umano che ha lasciato il suo pianeta e quelli che erano i suoi usi e costumi, per andare su un altro pianeta, diverso, lontano, da quelle che erano le sue tradizioni… -

Jim aveva compreso la strada che stava prendendo Spock ed era stupendo, il cuore del biondo scalpitava sulle montagne russe nello spazio. Ma era doloroso.

-Spock… Spock… - sussurrò piano, - Non serve che parli di questo… non è la stessa cosa. –

-Perché? I miei genitori vengono da due mondi diversi, esattamente come te e Apollo. –

-Tua madre è Amanda Grayson! Io non sono lei. – Disse a denti stretti.

-Siete due individui singolari, sì, entrambi avete un grande impatto su chi vi circonda. –

Purtroppo, pensò Jim, ma non voleva dirlo. Invece sorrise: - Ti ringrazio, Spock. – Anche se probabilmente Spock doveva odiarlo o almeno essere indifferente nei suoi confronti, non essere così comprensivo e gentile. Dopotutto, Apollo se ne era andato, e forse un giorno avrebbe smesso di sentirsi meno vedovo e più un divorziato, ma al momento non era così semplice. Non con Spock che era così amorevole, quando Jim era stato quasi felice quando lui e Uhura si sono lasciati.

Jim stava peggiorando ogni cosa, distruggendo ogni speranza e chiudendo ogni spiraglio di possibilità. Ecco perché, per quanto amasse Spock, non voleva bloccarlo con lui, perché l’amore doveva essere una cosa semplice.

Forse poteva provare a renderlo tale.

-Okay, d’accordo. – Se ne uscì dal nulla, guadagnandosi uno sguardo semi curioso da parte del Vulcaniano.

-Rimandiamo tutto, possiamo? –

Quella luce calda si spense negli occhi di Spock, chiudendo le due gemme scure dietro muri. Jim accorse. – No, Spock, ti voglio, voglio stare con te. Ma… capisci, per favore… è… presto, per me e ingiusto, per te e la tua famiglia. E i bambini. –

-So che il mio comportamento non è mai stato completamente… da compagno Vulcaniano, nei tuoi riguardi. – Disse, con una nota nella voce che non piaceva a Jim.

-Non voglio un compagno Vulcaniano, voglio te. – Rispose con sicurezza Jim.

Sollevò una mano, con il palmo rivolto verso Spock.

-Jim… -

-L’aurea luminosa che mi ha dato Apollo non è ancora scomparsa. Quando lo farà, allora possiamo iniziare a fare qualcosa, a costruire il nostro futuro. – Ritrasse piano la mano, flettendo le dita: - Non è un ultimatum, Spock. E’… un quantitativo di tempo, che ci permetterà di capire forse, cosa vogliamo e come, la vogliamo. Nel rispetto delle nostre famiglie e di noi stessi. –

Spock guardò la mano, poi i suoi occhi: - Sai cosa significa, nella mia cultura, unire le mani… le dita? –

-No, ma… mi piace quando lo fai. – Arrossì: - Cosa significa? –

Spock si mise più dritto nella sua posizione seduta: - In virtù del rispetto e affetto che provo per te, devo confessare… che ti ho baciato, più volte, quando eravamo sul pianeta. Ecco cosa significa toccarsi con le dita. Mi scuso, per essermi approfittato della tua lacuna sull’argomento e del tuo stato emotivo compromesso. –

Jim batté le palpebre, cercando di metabolizzare quello che aveva appena sentito: - Grazie… io… apprezzo la sincerità, Spock. Non avresti dovuto farlo, ma davvero, apprezzo che me l’hai detto. – Sorrise. – Sulla stessa linea… adesso capisco perché mi piace. –

-… vuoi ancora fare questo… patto? –

-Promessa. –

-Promessa. –

-Sì, Spock, ti amo… -

Così, Spock sollevò il proprio braccio e Jim gli andò incontro, trovandosi a metà strada, con la pelle che si toccava piano. Era bellissimo.

Jim sospirò e si disse che questo sarebbe anche potuto bastargli per sempre.

\---

Stava per finire il quarto mese. Fatalità della sorte aveva voluto che il suo ritorno sull’Enterprise fosse lo stesso tempo della gravidanza. Stava iniziando a mostrare i primi accenni.

La prima era vissuta in un paradiso, se non fosse stato per lo stomaco in continua espansione e i calci del bimbo, non avrebbe mai detto di essere incinto… quindi adesso doveva aspettarsi affanno, caviglie gonfie e strane voglie? Cosa? Aveva già avuto un figlio, ma in realtà stava affrontando tutto per la prima volta, nel mondo reale e… da solo. Sì, aveva il migliore amico che per puro caso era anche un medico e non solo, uno dei migliori della Flotta, l’Infermiera Chapel che era specializzata anche in pediatria- a stento si ricordava questo particolare del suo file, troppo assurdo. Un intero equipaggio rispettoso e cordiale. E un… possibile nuovo compagno? Il che era… bislacco. L’amore dei suoi sogni, che torna dopo anni, per chiedere la sua mano- in un certo senso. Se togliamo moglie e figli e un compagno dio che aveva passato un piano astrale… era la perfetta favola della buonanotte.

Era la sua tipica fortuna! Però l’Enterprise era tornata: significava qualcosa, no?

Prima non aveva niente, poi era arrivata la Flotta Stellare. Anzi, Pike! E dio, Chris avrebbe adorato Alexandros, ridendo e dicendo come “Jim, solo tu potevi trovarti in una situazione così e farcela!”. E l’Ambasciatore Spock? Era lontano… Jim non sapeva dove, non si erano sentiti per molto, troppo tempo, rapiti dalle rispettive carriere.

Alexandros era con Janice ed era una situazione adatta, per informarsi. Alla scrivania, con una rapida ricerca, scoprì che l’Ambasciatore Spock si trovava su un pianeta non molto distante. Era a portata di chiamata.

Senza neanche pensarci, lo chiamò. E rimane in attesa, con il cuore in gola.

Il volto così amato coperto di stelle cadenti che disegnavano rughe e gli occhi così caldi da essere un abbraccio. Le labbra con la sfumatura di un sorriso che si stringevano. Il ridicolo e delizioso taglio corto a scodella, nero pepato di bianco. La vecchiaia stava davvero bene a Spock.

L’anziano era in silenzio, rigido, a fissarlo. Toccava ovviamente a Jim iniziare, e trovò un sorriso per l’altro. Forse il più luminoso, che non faceva da anni.

-Ehy, vecchio amico. -

-Jim. – La voce come una carezza. – Io… i rapporti dicevano il vero. –

-In genere lo fanno. Poco, ma lo fanno. –

-Devo ammettere che i rapporti erano fin troppo realistici, per essere un giusti. Riconosco l’abilità nel linguaggio del Tenente Uhura e l’arte di omissione Vulcaniana, quando la vedo. –

Jim si grattò il polso, poi prese coraggio: - Sei anni fa, abbiamo incontrato Apollo. Su Pollux IV. –

-Capisco. –

-Ti suona familiare? –

-Tristemente… ancora di più, sapendo della morte del Tenente Palamas. –

-Lei… era viva? Da te. – Vedendo che l’altro era titubante, sospirò: - Spock, è tutto passato, è già accaduto in entrambi gli universi. Penso che puoi dirmelo. –

-Il Tenente Palamas era sbarcata con Jim, il dottor McCoy, il Signor Chekov, il Signor Scott. A me è stato vietato dal dio. –

Jim sorrise: - Anche a questo Apollo non è piaciuto Spock, almeno non all’inizio… -

-Interessante… -

-Non ne hai idea. – Allargò gli occhi. – Cosa è successo? –

-Il Tenente si era innamorata di Apollo. Jim ha usato questo per attuare un piano e salvarci tutti. –

-Tutti. – Sussurrò Kirk. Ovviamente quel Jim aveva trovato un modo. Al diavolo lui e le situazioni senza via d’uscita!

-Immagino che anche tu hai usato la stessa… leva. –

-Carolyn Palamas, sì. E Apollo l’ha uccisa. –

-Jim, è inutile che lo dica, ma sento che occorre: non è colpa tua. –

Jim difficilmente riusciva a sopportare tutto l’amore che trasmettevano quegli occhi di ossidiana. Sentiva che non era affetto meritato.

-Quindi, se la logica mi assiste… devo tradurre i rapporti con: ti sei offerto volontario per rimanere da solo su Pollux IV, con Apollo. –

-La tua mente suona ancora bene, nonostante l’età. –

Spock sollevò un elegante sopracciglio e Jim sorrise appena.

-Allora mi sembra in dovere una domanda. –

-Sì, immagino. –

-Come sta il bambino? –

Jim batté le palpebre, davanti al tono pratico e sincero dell’amico. – Ah… io- -

Spock sorrise ancora e non era l’ombra del sorriso dello Spock più giovane, era un vero sorriso.

-L’unica altra domanda che desidero fare è: come stai? –

Ma Jim non era pronto, e probabilmente questo Spock lo aveva capito. Quindi era più che felice di deviare l’attenzione sui figli. Anzi, poteva stupire il Vulcaniano!

-Si chiama Alexandros. – Si sistemò meglio sulla sedia. – Ha sei anni… è… un bambino stupendo, forse parlo così perché è mio figlio. – Rise. – E ha ancora così tanta strada da fare, ma sembra apprezzare la compagnia e si fa subito nuovi amici. –

-Posso vedere una sua foto? –

Jim annuì, ovviamente, non avendo avuto nulla per fotografare il figlio, aveva solo i ricordi, era per questo che da quando era salito sulla nave, stava riempiendo un PADD che gli avevano dato di foto del figlio.

-E non è finita qui… - aggiunse, quasi titubante, era la prima volta che aveva la possibilità di dire da sé quelle parole: - Sto aspettando un altro bambino. Una femmina. –

Le mani dell’anziano andarono sullo schermo, poggiando i polpastrelli piano. Ma non disse nulla.

-E’… troppo da prendere? – Azzardò Jim.

-No, Jim, le mie scuse. È solo… mi stai dando molte notizie che mettono a repentaglio il mio controllo. –

Prima che levasse la mano, Jim portò la sua allo schermo, allineando le loro dita.

-Questa situazione lo fa in parecchi modi, penso che un Vulcaniano grande e grosso come te può permettersi di cedere ogni tanto. -

-Non sembri… in attesa. –

-Sono quasi al quinto mese. – Gli occhi del Vulcaniano si fecero più acuti e Jim agitò una mano: - No, non ci sono problemi di luci. Apollo aveva ben pensato di darmi una fornitura a lunga durata di… splendere. O come lo vogliamo chiamare. Sta gradualmente sparendo. –

-Immagino i commenti del dottor McCoy. –

Jim rise. – Se vuoi lo registro! –

-Sarebbe molto gradito. – Fece un cenno con la testa. – So che abbiamo parlato che ti serve tempo… ma hai già qualcosa in mente, per il tuo futuro? -

Ecco la grande domanda: - Non lo so. – Scosse a testa e sorrise per scusarsi. - Negli ultimi mesi la frase che più ripeto è “non lo so”, credo. –

-Dove si sta dirigendo l’Enterprise? –

-La Terra, penso. Non so neanche se scendere prima e non so, fare autostop? –

Il volto del Vulcaniano si fece serio: - Jim, i miei impegni non mi permettono di essere su un pianeta troppo a lungo, ma ho una casa su Nuova Vulcano e una San Francisco. Se vuoi possiamo accordarci per te e i bambini. –

-Cosa? No, Spock, io non ti ho contattato perché voglio essere tenuto per mano. – Arrossì al pensiero. – Per informazione… so cosa significa per i Vulcaniani quello che ho appena detto e no, non intendevo qualcosa di sessuale. –

L’anziano sorrise: - Mi trovo in difficoltà, allora, il mio primo istinto è quello di farlo. Di aiutarti. –

Jim non aveva forze e si appoggiò sul ripiano: - Accidenti… quel Jim Kirk ti ha proprio rovinato… -

-È questo l’effetto che ci fate. – Rispose con facilità, inclinando la testa.

Jim sospirò: - Forse non tutti i Jim Kirk. –

-Dovete prendere il vostro tempo. Se siete T’hy’la, allora vi scoprirete e avvicinerete, non serve affrettare i tempi. –

-Tu sai vero, che è sposato con una Vulcaniana e che ha una figlia?! –

-Non hai negato che avete già capito di essere T’hy’la. –

Jim immerse il volto tra le mani: - E’ tutto un grande casino… perché deve essere sempre tutto un casino? –

-Non lo è davvero, sono sicuro che hai già trovato un modo. –

-Entrambi… Spock ha proposto di avvisare la moglie che ha un T’hy’la. –

-Logico. –

Jim roteò gli occhi: - Io invece… di aspettare. Non succederà niente tra di noi, finché avrò quest’aurea. È qualcosa di stupido, ma almeno è un punto di partenza. Per pensare qualcosa, soprattutto se possiamo avere un futuro insieme. – Lo disse con un tono quasi a scusarsi per essere un essere umano così… umano.

Spock annuì: - Logico anche questo. –

-Adesso voglio registrare te. – La sua voce non faceva niente per nascondere il sollievo e l’affetto.

L’anziano gli regalò un altro piccolo sorriso: - E come procede? –

-Lui è il Capitano. Io neanche un cittadino della Federazione… direi che le cose vanno alla grande. – Rispose rapido e piccato.

-Quindi hai già avuto modo di parlare con il nuovo Ufficiale Scientifico? –

-Con Alan Murphy? Difficile, visto che è sempre attaccato o al suo PADD o a Spock. Ma Spock non è interessato, mi sembra evidente. – Si rese conto troppo tardi che aveva ceduto alla provocazione dell’amico. Che lo guardava divertito.

L’amico sembrò tuttavia non voler infierire ancora e cambiò un poco l’argomento:- E’ un ragazzo con del talento, concentrato sul lavoro e con il giusto incoraggiamento professionale, può dare di più. –

-Grazie! – Alzò una mano Jim. – È la stessa cosa che ho detto a Spock, mentre mi scusavo per essermi intromesso durante una missione fuori programma. –

-Interessante. -

Alexandros entrò in quel momento e per Jim ogni racconto cessò di avere valore. Sorrise raggiante al figlio.

-Papà. –

Spock unì le mani sotto le larghe maniche della veste, osservando la scena. Un bambino con i capelli ricci, biondo e con grandi occhi marroni saltellava vicino al giovane Kirk. Non somigliava affatto al suo compagno T’hy’la, niente lo avrebbe fatto, e forse era il suo povero Katra a parlare, ma in questo bambino vedeva un qualcosa che gli ricordava il suo Jim.

-Tesoro, voglio presentarti una persona. –

-Okay. –

Lo prese in braccio, facendolo sedere sulle sue gambe, il volto allo schermo. Il bimbo lo scrutò con occhi diversi, ancora, ma la scintilla era la stessa: - Ti conosco. – Disse con convinzione.

Spock sorrise: - Qualcosa di simile, sì. –


	10. Part X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver scelto di leggere questa piccola avventura.  
> Continuo a lavorare ai miei progetti, poi torno a sistemare una storia già pronta e portare a termine altrettante.
> 
> Vi mando tante buone vibrazioni <3

Otto mesi dopo.

Dopotutto, non gli dispiaceva come vita, almeno per il momento. Non era lo sbandato che era prima dell’Accademia della Flotta Stellare, certo, ma alcune volte si sentiva con i postumi di una sbornia e scazzottata in un bar- ricordava come ci si sentiva e la sensazione era la stessa!

Ma doveva sostituire sbornia e scazzottata con: cinque anni lontano dalla Federazione e ritorno in pompa magna con un bambino piccolo e un altro presto in arrivo. Simile, un po’ più complesso ma perfettamente gestibile!

Il viaggio di ritorno era durato otto mesi, verso l’ultimo periodo Alexandros aveva preso a chiedere di nuovo se Apollo sarebbe tornato per una visita, o se loro, potevano andare a fare una vacanza da lui. Cosa poteva dirgli? Non sapeva neanche dove si trovava, neanche se c’era un modo per contattarlo.

Spock era intervenuto, serio e diretto, dicendo che sulla Terra, nell’Antica Grecia, esisteva un luogo in cui gli antenati degli esseri umani andavano quando volevano chiamare gli dei. Jim era stupidamente commosso e non per la sua situazione storica, no, ma per la gentilezza del suo amico Vulcaniano. Aveva quasi scordato, nel tempo su Pollux IV, della premura e delle attenzioni di Spock… oppure i ricordi si erano distorti? Se davvero Spock era così anche prima, cosa ovviamente certa, come poteva non notare il modo in cui si rivolgeva a lui e come lo guardava?

Non era mai stato tipo da rimpianti, ma ogni tanto rimuginava sul proprio passato, nei giorni da Capitano, e accadeva di notte mentre abbracciava Alexandros. Sapeva anche che doveva iniziare a lasciar andare il figlio… avrebbe trovato un modo.

Per quanto riguardava Spock… si era comportato in modo… perfetto. La giusta dose di ogni cosa, e tutto questo lo aveva più volte portato vicino a rompere la sua stessa promessa. Era anche arrivato a pensare che forse gli serviva andare in quei templi della Grecia, nella speranza di una grazia del dio del sole. Poi puntualmente scrollava la testa: l’amore rendeva matti!

Aveva preso un piccolo appartamento a San Francisco: una sala modesta con angolo cottura, un bagno e due camere. Se non fosse stato per Bones, la culla per la bambina sarebbe finita nella stessa con il matrimoniale, era un buon punto per dare piccole indipendenze al bambino.

Jim non aveva detto che poteva benissimo portare i figli a letto e dormire tutti e tre assieme. Aveva anzi distratto Bones parlando delle tende dell’angolo cottura. Leonard aveva grugnito e Jim l’aveva ritenuta una vittoria.

Joanna era cresciuta tanto, dall’ultima foto che aveva visto, ed era bello vedere il suo amico che la figlia, era sorpresa della storia raccontata dal padre. Curiosa della gestazione dello zio.

Lui e Spock si erano visti solo due volte, da quando erano atterrati: Jim doveva costruirsi una vita, mentre Spock… era rimasto sulla Terra per una settimana, per svolgere dei lavori riguardo la Flotta e l’Ambasciata Vulcaniana, per poi tornare su Nuova Vulcano. Dalla sua famiglia.

A Jim sarebbe piaciuto conoscere T’Vura e T’Pren, rivedere Sarek… ma probabilmente non era il caso. Almeno non con ancora l’aurea addosso… che apparentemente andava di pari passo con la gravidanza.

Era l’ultimo mese di gestazione, qualcosa che Jim ha passato cercando di non sentirsi troppo solo, che era quando sentiva di aver bisogno di una compagnia… diversa, da quella di Bones o degli altri della Plancia che trovavano il tempo di passare delle ore con lui.

Alexandros stava seguendo dei corsi privati, giusto per vedere il grado di conoscenza e cosa consigliava il tutor. Kirk era perplesso: Alexandros aveva quasi sette anni, quindi si trattava di un test per la prima elementare, no? Il bimbo non aveva reagito male alla presenza di una persona che non conosceva, ma Jim era infastidito che la Flotta lo stesse praticamente costringendo. Sapeva cosa volevano: ogni modo per studiare suo figlio.

Non lo avrebbe permesso.

Alexandros era restio a lasciarlo, dopotutto non erano mai stati troppo tempo separati. Sapeva che poteva essere difficile per i primi giorni scolastici, ma Jim era fiducioso: Alexandros si sarebbe adattato, fatto degli amici. Mentre Jim era sommerso da riunioni ed eventi che avevano come unico scopo quello di estorcere informazioni.

Non avrebbero ottenuto niente. Soprattutto se c’era di mezzo l’equipaggio della nave e i suoi figli.

Poi, per i poveri nervi di Kirk, per fortuna l’Anziano Spock era sulla Terra, quale coincidenza! Era contento di vedere il suo vecchio amico, i suoi occhi erano un traboccante spazio sconfinato di amore e tristezza. Jim voleva quasi proporre all’Ambasciatore di andare con loro nel viaggio in Grecia, stava giusto controllando i tour per quel giorno stesso, il 13 ottobre.

Proprio in quel momento, l’aurea di Kirk era scomparsa, aveva guardato l’amico, aperto la bocca per dire che non era pronto per affrontare Spock.

Cassandra scelse quell’istante per voler venire al mondo.

\--- 

Cassandra aveva i capelli biondi e grandi occhi chiari come il cielo, come predetto da Apollo. Jim lo confessò a Bones, che borbottò dicendo che molti bambini nascono con occhi così chiari e che si potevano scurire nel tempo. Non era successo. Era ancora grandi e tutti blu.

Non aveva nuove cicatrici, semplicemente perché Bones aveva usato lo stesso punto per il parto cesareo e quella che c’era, non si rimarginava.

Jim aveva scordato, nella fretta e nell’emozione del momento, che la sua aurea era sparita… ma cercava di non farci caso, così come si convinceva che la stanza dei bambini non fosse pronta, portandoli a dormire con lui nel letto matrimoniale.

Erano passati tre mesi, Cassandra era sana e Alexandros si era fatto un amico a scuola. E lui stava lavorando su delle revisioni con Scotty. Vedeva Bones, gli altri, ancora, chi poteva. Erano cene serene, tranquille… l’Ambasciatore Spock non partecipava fisicamente a questi eventi, ma era comunque presente.

E con una sottile tensione, qualcosa di cui nessuno osava parlare, tranne Bones, ovviamente.

Non aveva mai chiamato o scritto a Spock. Ci aveva pensato… provato… ma per dirgli cosa? S’illudeva che aveva ancora tempo, consapevole che non brillava più del dono di Apollo e convincendosi che Spock fosse diventato incapace in matematica, nel calcolo dei tempi.

Non era pronto, non sapeva come gestire la situazione… nella sua mente era un giorno che non sarebbe mai arrivato, come se fosse solo nei suoi sogni. Invece era reale.

Alexandros dormiva accanto a lui, mentre era seduto sul letto appoggiato allo schienale e teneva Cassandra in braccio: il tocco e il suo calore era puro conforto, come un’ancora di salvezza da tutto quel caos che aveva nella testa.

Come Alexandros, non strillava e piangeva molto poco, e anche la gravidanza era stata molto simile, solo più stancante, forse dovuto al viaggio nello spazio e che il suo quotidiano non era più immerso tra i boschi o seduto sui cuscini. Ma guardando quei due piccoli miracoli… forse le cose potevano davvero andare meglio.

\---

Vivendo per tutta la sua vita su Pollux IV, Alexandros non ha mai conosciuto davvero il cambio di stagioni e non vedeva l’ora che scoprisse tutte le meraviglie che la natura può regalare. A partire dal freddo e la neve.

Aveva già acquistato dei vestiti invernali per i figli, ma voleva ancora che vedessero con i loro occhi l’atmosfera esterna, anche di una passeggiata per negozi o al parco. Così disse ad Alexandros di prepararsi, sì, anche con il capello grigio, mentre Jim metteva un completino pesante a Cassandra, ovviamente anche lei con il suo cappellino. Bones aveva sollevato le sopracciglia tanto che temeva gli si staccassero dalla faccia, quando gli aveva mostrato il cappellino con sopra disegnata la faccia di un pinguino. Ma cosa ne sapeva lui?!

Quando furono pronti, iniziarono a camminare verso il parco. Per fortuna non pioveva e non nevicava, ma il tettuccio alla carrozzina decise comunque di alzarlo. Camminarono per un bel pezzo, con suo figlio che indicava qualunque cosa che attirasse la sua attenzione, in genere roba colorata o rumorosa. Jim aveva raccontato ad Alexandros di Halloween, e anche se non sembrava molto contento, il 31 ottobre si travestirono per andare a casa di Sulu e suo marito Ben e la loro bambina, una persona in più nella vita di Alexandros e a portata di bimbo. Mentre Halloween non aveva attirato la sua attenzione, le Feste Invernali lo aveva fatto. Kirk sorrideva, felice dello sguardo sognante del figlio. E forse aveva esagerato nel dire che era parte tradizione di religione cristiana e non solo, mettere dei biscotti e un bicchiere di latte vicino l’albero, per ringraziare Babbo Natale … ma non aveva resistito. Doveva solo ricordarsi di evitare che le arachidi finissero nei biscotti, che avrebbero preparato assieme- sì, aveva detto anche questo, biscotti fatti in casa. Non era mai stata un persona religiosa, ma era giusto che suo figlio conoscesse le varie religioni e che scegliesse, eventualmente, un giorno, la sua strada in merito.

Stava giusto raccontando della Festa di Hanukkah, cercando di rimanere serio davanti la buffa espressione sorpresa di Alexandros davanti un negozio con pupazzi di neve parlanti, quando la sua testa si voltò senza apparente perché dall’altra parte della strada.

Era tornato.

Spock era lì, davanti l’Ambasciata Vulcaniana, assieme alla sua famiglia.

E, cosa che Bones aveva sempre tralasciato di far notare, forse perché amava troppo Jim: neanche Spock aveva scritto. Come se non dirlo a voce lo rendesse--

-Papà, è il Signor Spock. – Disse Alexandros.

Jim fece finta di sistemare il tettuccio della carrozzina. – Davvero? – Chiese distratto con voce leggera.

-Sì, è lui. Andiamo a salutarlo? –

Jim buttò un occhio all’immagine che si presentava: una bellissima donna Vulcaniana, in una veste perfettamente Vulcaniana e pratica e sobria e un foulard avvolto alla testa, perfettamente dritta e con ogni cosa che urlava logica eleganza. Accanto, Spock, alto, serio e meraviglioso nel suo completo scuro. Le braccia che reggevano quello che probabilmente era tra i primi motivi che bloccavano i pensieri di Jim: T’Pren.

Non era in un passeggino, una carrozzina o marsupio. No. La portava tra le sue braccia, come se fosse qualcosa di infinitamente prezioso e fragile. Da proteggere. E il cuore di Jim s’incrinò: non poteva distruggere tutto quello.

-Papà! – Lo chiamò Alexandros.

Jim trovò un piccolo sorriso, consapevole che non era il suo solito e che non gli arrivava agli occhi: - Sì, è lui… è con la sua famiglia, tesoro, non disturbiamo. –

Alexandros guardò di nuovo verso l’Ambasciata: - La signora è la moglie? –

-Sì, tesoro, e il Signor Spock ha in braccio la loro bambina. –

-Figlia? E’ piccola come Cassandra. –

-Un po’ più grande. –

-Posso essere suo amico? –

La parola piaceva molto al figlio. Jim sorrise, doveva imparare di più da lui. E ricordare le sue stesse parole.

-Non lo so… vedremo. – Scrollò le spalle: - Andiamo al centro commerciale. –

-Dovevamo andare al parco! – Pigolò.

-Sì, un altro giorno, possiamo andare per vedere se abbiamo tutti gli addobbi… - Carezzò una guancia della piccola, che dormiva beata.

-Va bene… - Rispose Alexandros, con una voce perplessa, seguendolo.

Jim girò il passeggino, sentendo lo sguardo di Spock addosso, ma non si voltò. Non sarebbe arrivato, tornato- qualunque cosa, dal nulla, nella vita di Spock.

\--- 

La notte di Natale Jim era seduto sul pavimento della sala del suo piccolo appartamento, a mangiare i biscotti che aveva fatto con Alexandros e a leggere la lettera che il bambino aveva scritto, non la lista dei desideri, ma una lettera per Babbo Natale.

Jim si commosse nel leggere quelle parole, sentendosi quasi come se stava invadendo la privacy di Alexandros, quelle parole non erano per lui, ma parlavano anche, di lui. E di Apollo.

_Caro Babbo Natale,_

_spero che ti piacciono i biscotti, il mio papà mi ha detto che ti piacciono i dolci. Anche al mio papà piacciono tanto, dice che avete gli stessi gusti._

_Riposati, prima di dare altri regali a tutti i bambini dei pianeti._

_C’è una cosa che non ho scritto nella mia lista dei desideri, papà mi ha spiegato perché non puoi portarmi il mio patéras… ma lo conosci, vero? Tu puoi arrivare ovunque, da tutti i bambini e dove si trova lui ci sono bambini, è il dio del Sole… quando vai a portare i doni all’Olimpo, per favore, digli che lo amo e che mi manca._

_Con Affetto,_

_Alexandros_

Suo figlio era un ragazzino troppo buono. E lui un idiota.

Dalla porta semi aperta della camera da letto sentì un piccolo miagolio; si pulì la bocca dalle briciole e si asciugò le lacrime, alzandosi per andare a prendere quel fagottino di Cassandra, sveglia e affamata. La distrasse con qualche moina e bacio, intanto che il latte si scaldava, poi tornò alla porta della stanza, osservando Alexandros dormire. Portarlo una seconda volta al museo e alle rovine dei templi in Grecia non sarebbe bastato.

Doveva fare qualcosa.

\---

Fosse stato per Kirk, quel qualcosa avrebbe aspettato fino al nuovo anno, passando il proprio compleanno e quello di Alexandros… ma non poteva continuare così, perché adesso suo figlio stava per compiere gli anni, ma sarebbero aumentati, Cassandra sarebbe rapidamente cresciuta. Non poteva nascondersi. Sarebbe sempre stato troppo tardi.

Il ritorno sulla Terra, l’assalto poco discreto dei media e la puzza sotto al naso della Flotta lo avevano tenuto abbastanza impegnato- alcuni degli Ammiragli, chi per dimostrare che non ne era in grado chi invece lo faceva perché lo reputava idoneo, gli avevano affidato dei file da supervisionare, e gli stava bene, per il momento. Non negava di essersi documentato anche sulle navi famigliari…

L’Enterprise presto sarebbe tornata nello spazio per finire l’ultimo anno di missione, non riusciva a pensare di essere così in stallo, ancora. Ed è buffo, contando che lui per primo, ha fatto di tutto per far finta di niente. Ma l’idea di qualcosa, quella che era la sua nave nientemeno, a tenerlo separato forzatamente da Spock… era già successo, no.

Bones lavorava, non poteva tenere i bambini, perché qualunque cosa ma non avrebbe fatto questo discorso con i suoi figli presenti, non sapeva neanche lui cosa gli sarebbe uscito dalla bocca, cosa avrebbe detto o… fatto. Scosse la testa e sorrise a Cassandra, mentre la porta si apriva e davanti a lui c’era Uhura, bella come sempre, che regalò a tutti e tre uno sguardo caldo.

-Nyota, ciao… scusami per chiederti questo con così poco preavviso. –

-Mia mamma è qui per le feste d’inverno, si divertirà anche lei. –

Jim si leccò le labbra: - Qualunque cosa, chiamami. –

Scotty comparve: - Ehy, Jim! Ragazzo! – E la sola presenza dello scozzese era un toccasana per Kirk.

-Scotty, amico! Keenser? –

-Dalla sua famiglia. Mi ha mandato una cartolina di auguri. – Scott arruffò i capelli di Alexandros intanto che Uhura lo invitava dentro.

-No, io… devo andare… - Ripose il biondo, poco convinto, passando però la carrozzina con la bimba. La donna la posizionò nel corridoio e prese in braccio Cassandra.

-Ehy, Cassie. – Tubò piano, poi si rivolse ancora a Jim: - Leonard? –

Jim controllò che Alexandros fosse dentro e poi rispose: - Oh, lui è contento che sto levando la testa dal culo! –

Cercava di essere scanzonato, la maggior parte delle volte gli era riuscito, ma di recente no. Scott gli mise una mano sulla spalla. – Onestamente, Jim? Tutta questa situazione… -

-E’ uno schifo? –

-No, ma è ingiusta. Per te, i tuoi figli… e per Spock e la sua famiglia. Tu stai facendo qualcosa per aiutare. –

-Mi piacerebbe pensarla così ma… grazie. –

Uhura stava per dire qualcosa, così Kirk si affrettò a salutare i figli per potersi defilare subito. Non che avesse fretta di raggiungere l’Ambasciata Vulcaniana, però… sempre meglio che ritrovarsi sotto gli occhi di Uhura.

\---

Avrebbe usato la scusante, almeno per se stesso, che doveva parlare con Spock per quella chiacchiera su una consulenza per i legami mentali. Era un’idea perfetta!

Non c’era molta folla nell’edificio, così non aveva molta scelta tranne che farsi coraggio e avvicinarsi a una Vulcaniana che era seduta su un divanetto a leggere da quando lui era entrato.

-Mi scusi, Signora… - cercò di parlare piano, il luogo era enorme e alto, con un forte eco se si alzava troppo la voce.

La donna sollevò la testa, rivelando gli occhi più scuri e austeri occhi che Kirk avesse mai visto. I lineamenti erano affilati e la bocca aveva un taglio severo. Kirk era quasi convinto che anche la sua acconciatura lo stava fortemente giudicando.

Rimase muta, così Kirk continuò: - Io… sto cercando il Signor Spock, Capitano dell’Enterprise… a chi posso chiedere? –

La Vulcaniana si alzò e Jim notò che era molto alta, più di lui: gli diede un ultimo sguardo serio, prima di annuire e allontanarsi.

Forse la donna aveva ultimato il Kolinahr? Jim non poteva dirlo, non aveva mai visto nessuno che si era sottoposto a quel rito. Sospirò e tornò a guardarsi intorno: certo che c’era una reception, ma… era più semplice domandare a una persona a caso.

Cercando di non fare rumore, uscì dall’edificio, andando ad appoggiarsi al muro. Si stropicciò la faccia, lottando per non prendere il comunicatore e chiamare Uhura per dirgli che- cosa? C’era un imprevisto? Spock non c’era? Cosa? Improvvisamente ricordò la proposta di matrimonio di Spock: era ancora valida? Forse questo tempo con la sua famiglia gli aveva fatto tornare in mente un po’ di logica Vulcaniana e… non avrebbe apprezzato la presenza di Jim. Non importa, non era lì per sposarsi, ma per chiarire la loro situazione! Giusto?

Sentì dei passi e non si preoccupò di alzare la testa, dopotutto era per strada, no?

-T’Pring ha riferito che mi cercavi. –

Invece doveva essere proprio Spock. Jim lo guardò, era in una tenuta a metà tra lo stile umano e quello Vulcaniano: pantaloni nero e una corta tunica larga con maniche lunghe. Pesanti sicuramente per il clima freddo. Come la sua espressione.

Jim tuttavia era confuso: - Come mi conosce? –

-Difficile non farlo. Inoltre ho avuto un legame preliminare, con lei, quando eravamo bambini. –

Jim si leccò le labbra: - Okay. – Sapeva di quel tipo di legame e del motivo per cui veniva fatto, non ne era stupito, forse… era più interessato al perché adesso Spock non stava con questa T’Pring. – Mi dispiace sia finita. – Non sapeva neanche come sentirsi dopo aver pronunciato la frase.

-Io non avevo interesse per lei, che invece preferiva mio cugino. –

-Non vedo motivo per preferire qualcun altro, quando aveva già te. – Poteva davvero parlare? Guardò Spock negli occhi e stupito, vi trovò una sfumatura divertita.

-Non lo vedo neanch’io, ma kaiidth. – Quel che è, è.

-Sì, immagino di sì e… sono un po’ contento, che non stai con lei… -

-Perché sei qui, Jim? –

La testa iniziava a girare, ma prese un gran respiro prima di aprire bocca: - Dobbiamo parlare. –

-Molto bene. –

Spock lo condusse in quello che doveva essere il suo ufficio, o quello del padre. Chiuse la porta e Jim avrebbe ricordato per sempre il rumore della serratura. E la stava facendo davvero tragica!

-Mettiti comodo. – Invitò Spock, rimanendo tuttavia in piedi.

-No grazie, non riesco adesso. –Si stropicciò le mani, le mise in tasca ma scottava, si sentiva andare a fuoco per l’impazienza e la voglia di… non sapeva neanche lui cosa. Tirò fuori le mani e aprì appena le braccia: - Io… - mosse le dita, guardando il proprio corpo.

-Non mi hai scritto, quando il dono dell’aurea di Apollo è scomparso. – Ovviamente Spock aveva invece il dono di essere diretto e pratico.

-No, non l’ho fatto. E se ne è andato… quando Cassandra è nata. –

-Immagino che la bimba stia bene, altrimenti ne sarei stato informato, forse. – Il tono che aveva usato mandò un pugno alla stomaco di Kirk. - Altro che non so? –

-Sì, sì… lei è… lei sta bene. Te ne avrei parlato... - sussurrò verso la fine. - Al primo esame, dopo la nascita di Cassie, Bones ha visto che non c’è più traccia dell’utero. –

Spock annuì.

-Spock… -

-Posso sapere il motivo? – Quei bellissimi occhi caldi erano scomparsi, dietro un muro di fredda, distante logica Vulcaniana. Jim si leccò le labbra. Non andava bene. Era risentito del comportamento duro dell’altro, ma sapeva che lo aveva portato lui a questo.

-Certo… io… - un angolo della bocca si sollevò in modo ironico. – Penso che meriti qualcosa di più, che non una spiegazione… ma proverò comunque a farla suonare in modo logico. –

Il suo tentativo di battuta non aiutò la situazione, Spock non fece una piega. - Io… avevo paura. Non sapevo se ero pronto o meno… -

-Avevi dichiarato che, una volta cessato, allora potevamo parlare di una nostra possibile relazione. Del nostro futuro. – La mascella di Spock era ferma e dura, stretta.

-Lo avevo promesso. –

-Questo non aiuta la tua posizione, Jim. –

-No, ma è la verità e… meriti questo, Spock. –

-Merito questo? Questo cosa? – Gli occhi scuri si strinsero appena, in un chiaro segno di disprezzo e tentativo di autocontrollo: - Di essere respinto così tante volte, fino al punto di essere ignorato, dal mio stesso T’hy’la, nondimeno! –

Kirk chiuse gli occhi: faceva male.

-Spock, ti prego… una volta hai detto che potevi non condividere, ma che comprendevi, allora ti chiedo… comprendi quanto per me sia difficile! –

-Io ho provato… ma la logica stessa mi dice che non può avere senso il tuo comportamento, la tua lealtà verso una persona che ti ha costretto a giurargli eterna compagnia, per poi lasciarti, con i vostri stessi figli, andando via. –

Jim strinse le mani a pugni, lungo i fianchi e prese un bel respiro: - Non mi occorre questo briefing, Spock, sono totalmente consapevole di cosa ho fatto e di cosa è successo. –

-Allora perché ho l’impressione che usi Apollo e Cassandra come uno scudo? Ti ho visto prendere decisioni in pochi secondi, in situazioni d’emergenza con a rischio la vita di pianeti interi. –

-E’ diverso, non mi sono mai ritrovato in qualcosa del genere. –

Qualcosa tornò al suo posto, dentro Spock, lo doveva aver fatto, perché si mise dritto e composto: - Jim… mi desideri, come tuo compagno per la vita? –

-Sì, sai che lo voglio… - sussurrò, stanco.

-Allora perché non accetti semplicemente quello che provo per te? –

Jim sorrise: - Sei così romantico… - poi le labbra presero una piega triste.

-Hai accettato l’amore di Apollo, per il bene del tuo equipaggio hai sacrificato la tua libertà… perché ti è così difficile tollerare il mio, di sentimento? –

Vederlo lì, davanti a lui, così vulnerabile e confuso… Jim avrebbe tanto voluto essere ciò che teneva insieme Spock. Ne aveva la forza?

Si avvicinò al Vulcaniano: - E’ difficile, sì… non sapevo cosa vedevi, in me… poi avevo capito che, per continuare ad averti almeno come amico, dovevo essere il Capitano Kirk e nient’altro. – Scosse la testa. – Forse per me tutto questo non è reale… non era reale, la tua proposta di matrimonio, quella volta, e non sei qui neanche adesso. -

-Risponderai mai in modo affermativo, alla mia proposta? –

Jim tirò su col naso: - In ogni altra circostanza, sì. –

-Allora troverò questa “ogni altra”. –

Il biondo sorrise: - Sarebbe così bello… ma mi sento già male al solo pensiero che stai tradendo la tua compagna, stando qui con me, parlandomi in modo così... dolcemente logico. –

-Jim… puoi ignorare e rimandare quanto vuoi, l’unico risultato sarà che il legame chiederà attenzione e lei lo noterà. –

-Possiamo… - _stare vicini quel che basta per farlo rimanere silenzioso_ … ma non voleva dirlo, il solo pensiero di Spock sofferente gli faceva venire i brividi.

-Cosa? –

-Farà male? Il legame, se viene lasciato così, dico. –

Il silenzio di Spock divenne troppo lungo per lo stomaco di Jim, che si accartocciò nel panico di un altro pensiero.

-E il Pon Farr? Sarà ancora lei a- -

-Jim. Non occorre pensare a queste cose, non sono di nostra preoccupazione al momento. –

-Lei sarebbe ancora la tua compagna, in quel caso? –

Spock batté le palpebre: - In preda alla febbre no, non la riconoscerei come mia compagna. All’epoca chiamavo il tuo nome, ma non potevo fare speculazioni, la mia parte animale sapeva solo che il mio compagno destinato non c’era. T’Vura sì. La prossima volta non sarà così. Adesso so cosa provi verso di me, non la sceglierò una seconda volta. –

Jim spalancò gli occhi e fece ancora un mezzo passo in avanti, quasi entrando del suo spazio personale: - No, Spock, io non- non posso acconsentire che successa. No, non a te. – Gli strinse gli avambracci: - Non ti lasciò solo e disperato a morire, per le mie paure. –

Spock apparve instabile per due secondi, ma era accaduto: - Jim, per favore, non dire queste parole. Io, non permetterei mai che tu possa essere con me, per pietà della mia biologia. –

Per Jim fu come essere colpito in pieno volto da un pugno Vulcaniano. Si scansò.

-Pietà? Io starei con te per… - agitò una mano: - Non voglio neanche ripeterlo: sei pazzo, Spock! Non mi perdonerei mai se ti succedesse qualcosa… farei di tutto, per te. –

Il volto di Spock si addolcì: - Lo so. Hai sacrificato tutto, l’hai fatto. –

-Non dire mai più quelle cose… - soffiò fuori. Non gli interessava altro, Spock non poteva pensare una cosa del genere! – Ti ordino di non pensare mai più quelle cose! –

-Non sei più il mio Capitano! – Gli ricordò Spock.

-Ma sono il tuo T’hy’la! – Rispose piccato Jim, con il cuore strizzato in una morsa, perché non gli era concesso permettersi una tale intimità con un uomo impegnato, ma era già in bilico da troppi anni e in tavola c’era la carta del Pon Farr.

Qualcosa sembrava essere accaduta anche dentro il petto di Spock: un rumore basso e scuro, con dei profondi respiri placidi, sul volto gli occhi aperti e caldi.

Poggiò la fronte su quel petto ampio e mise una mano al fianco, per sentire il battito di quel cuore così rapido. Sentì Spock sospirare e mettergli una mano su di un braccio. Rimasero così per un tempo indefinito, non gli importava.

-Ho visto T’Vura e tuo padre. – Se ne uscì, così, dal nulla.

-Lo so, ti ho visto. – Rispose Spock, e il suo respiro era tra i capelli.

-Tu avevi tra le braccia tua figlia, dio Spock… ho visto l’immagine perfetta della tua famiglia. Come- come- -

-Calma, Jim, calma… in che modo la visione ti ha reso così agitato? –

Kirk abbracciò totalmente il Vulcaniano per qualcosa come due secondi, poi tirò su con il naso e si staccò appena per guardare negli occhi l’altro.

-Hai pensato che non era il caso di disturbare. –

Jim sorrise a quello che una volta era il suo Primo Ufficiale: - Stesse parole, incredibile come— il sorriso gli svanì dal viso.

Spock chiuse gli occhi e poi li aprì, sembrava apprensivo e come se avesse sbagliato qualcosa.

-Le mie scuse, Jim… ma… -

-Il legame T’hy’la? –

-Corretto… non so come funzioni, è così raro che non vi sono documenti scientifici su cui posso basarmi. So soltanto che… la consapevolezza di essere stato rifiutato per un altro, qualcuno che non amavi e non ti meritava e che adesso… sei titubante, verso di me, e il tuo malessere… mi rende a stento capace di mantenere i miei scudi mentali attivi, quando sono con te. La tua assenza e presenza, fanno solo accrescere il legame. – Le sue pupille erano così dilatate che gli occhi di Spock erano ora più che mai, un buco nero da cui Jim si sentiva sempre più attratto. – Desidero che tu sia il mio compagno, T’hy’la. Che ci uniamo in un matrimonio umano e in un’unione secondo le leggi di Vulcano. Voglio che tu sia mio, così come io sono tuo… passare il resto dei nostri giorni insieme. –

-Dio, Spock… - gemette piano Kirk, accaldato. – Hai idea… di quante volte ho fantasticato questo? –

-Da quando ci siamo rivisti, ho esternato a parole più volte cosa desidero. –

-Sì, ma… sono sempre certo che si tratti di un sogno. – Si leccò le labbra: - Spock… davvero T’Vura finirà col sentire il legame? –

-Penso che sospetti già qualcosa. –

Jim spalancò gli occhi, ma si calmò subito: - Sì, lo avevi detto. – Doveva allontanarsi da Spock, per pensare lucidamente, ma la sola ipotesi faceva strillare la propria mente, troppo tempo bramosa del tocco di quella del Vulcaniano.

C’erano ancora così tante cose che non sapeva… anni prima, con niente se non l’ombra di un padre mai conosciuto, aveva mollato quella vita che non aveva mai sentito sua ed era salito su quella navetta. La migliore dannata decisione della sua vita. Era saltato senza guardare oltre e non se ne era mai pentito, nonostante tutto. Oggi aveva tutto da perdere, ma questo succede quando hai una vita, hai una famiglia… qualcuno di così speciale… forse poteva buttarsi ancora una volta, senza guardare, con sulle spalle un bagaglio di esperienze che non aveva quando era salito sulla sua moto quella mattina presto, accettando la sfida di Pike.

Poteva. Potevano saltare… insieme?

L’ombra di un sorriso comparse sul volto di Spock. E qualcuno bussò alla porta, mentre un campanello d’allarme suonò nella testa di Jim.

Spock andò ad aprire, lasciando Jim in piedi in mezzo alla stanza. Nel modo più stupido possibile, si disse Jim, che solo un umano poteva avere: quando vide la figura di T’Vura pensò che sapeva chi era dietro la porta ancora prima che si rivelasse.

La donna entrò e gli rivolse un gesto con la testa: - Saluti, Signor Kirk. – Disse, con voce elegante e pacata. Gli occhi molto più chiari di quelli di Spock, sul miele, e i capelli ricci scuri raccolti.

-Salve, Signora T’Vura. – Non sapeva neanche lui con che corde vocali aveva risposto.

-Penso che sia ora per noi di parlare. –

E Jim pensava che la Vulcaniana sarebbe stata molto più asciutta e pragmatica di lui e Spock.

-Mi hai preceduto, Adun’a. – Dopotutto era questo che era, giusto? Sua moglie.

-Signor Kirk, sono a conoscenza della sua persona, come membro della Federazione, le sue gesta come Capitano… nondimeno… il mio compagno, negli anni, non ha mai mancato di parlare di lei. –

Jim batté le palpebre, stordito.

-I ringraziamenti per il suo operato durante la distruzione del nostro pianeta natale sono superflui, nessun termine può descrivere. – Si prese un secondo di pausa e Kirk pensò che fosse in memoria di tutta quella gente scomparsa per colpa di Nero, così non proferì parola. - Il mio compagno ha spesso sottolineato il suo coraggio, nelle nostre conversazioni, per cui sono qui per farle una richiesta. –

-Qualunque cosa. – E se le avesse chiesto di non avvicinarsi più a Spock? Jim poteva davvero negare a questa donna un desiderio?

-Ci liberi da questo stallo, accettando il legame T’hy’la. Oppure lo rinneghi. Ma deve prendere una decisione. Vivere così è illogico e dannoso. –

Jim si sentì mancare, le gambe deboli e si appoggiò a quello che poteva essere lo schienale di una poltrona.

-Spock… - soffiò fuori, tremante.

-Avevo avvisato, che T’Vura avrebbe sentito la presenza di un altro legame. Un legame T’hy’la è sacro e venerato, lei vede la logica nel suo completamento. – Si chiedeva come riusciva a rimanere in piedi.

-No, non solo perché T’hy’la. – Intervenne la donna. – Non riesco a sopportare l’idea di questo… mette confusione nella mia mente. Rende le cose instabili per la nostra unione… riesco a sentire l’eco del vostro legame… non ne faccio parte, non è mio. E, anche se potessi non lo accetterei mai. Non mi metterei mai tra due compagni giù prescelti- o tra due T’hy’la. –

-Mi dispiace… - Jim non riuscì a frenare la propria lingua.

-Le scuse sono illogiche, Signor Kirk. In altre occasioni, sarebbe considerato tradimento, un crimine per la nostra cultura… ma vedo che gli eventi hanno agito per tutti e tre. E, Signor Kirk, riconosco il suo rispetto verso il legame che abbiamo condiviso io e il mio compagno, e per me. –

Jim si morse un labbro: - Non era mio intento far del male… a nessuno di voi due. –

-Ne sono consapevole. – Fece un passo avanti verso di lui: - Mi permetta… abbiamo perso già troppo, nell’attesa, in questa nostra vita. –

-Mi chiedeva di scegliere… adesso mi sta chiedendo di unirmi a Spock. –

Lei guardò il Vulcaniano, poi i suoi occhi tornarono su Jim: - Sì. –

Il biondo avrebbe voluto donargli un sorriso, davvero, ma era paralizzato. T’Vura annuì e guardò ancora Spock.

-Farò i preparativi per i documenti di affidamento e per le questioni burocratiche. Per il restante-- -

-Sei libera di scegliere se recidere tu il nostro legame, o lasciare che lo faccia io. – Si offrì Spock.

-Me ne occupo io. –

-Molto bene. –

-Lunga vita e prosperità, Spock. Signor Kirk. –

Ovviamente Spock rispose il modo impeccabile, Jim invece riuscì a sollevare la propria mano solo dopo che la donna era uscita.

-E adesso? – Sussurrò.

-Adesso, Jim, in poco tempo T’Vura e io non saremo più uniti agli occhi del nostro popolo, ancora in meno tempo, lei spezzerà il nostro legame mentale. –

-… farà male? –

Spock gli rivolse un sorriso, sempre con gli occhi: - Il minimo, ma non lo sentirò neanche. Il nostro è forte abbastanza da coprire il dolore, che in genere si prova in questi casi. –

-E lei? –

-Se lo riterrà necessario, si rivolgerà ad un Guaritore. – Poi batté le palpebre: - Questa ipotesi non ti piace. –

Jim agitò un braccio: - Accidenti, no che non lo fa! Vorrei- io, non possiamo fare nulla per lei? –

-No, ma se lo richiederà t’informerò subito. –

-Grazie… - Spock si avvicinò e Jim lo abbracciò: - Wow… - Respirò l’odore che era di Spock e solo di Spock direttamente dal tessuto della tunica: - … il nostro legame si può spezzare? Lei diceva- -

-Non credo che sia possibile. Lei suggeriva di sottoporci entrambi a lezioni dai Guaritori e dai Monaci di Gol, per allenare le menti ad isolare il legame. –

Jim ebbe un brivido: - Non voglio pensarci. Mi basta sapere che non si può spezzare. – Sospirò: - E T’Pren? –

-Su questo dovremmo discutere, ma data la mia carriera penso che voglia suggerire che venga permesso a lei di crescerla. –

-Ti sto rubando a tua figlia? –

-No, abbiamo un legame genitoriale e mi permetterà di vederla e avere contatti con lei. –

-Non sarà la stessa cosa… -

-Suggerisci che… vorresti prenderti cura di T’Pren? –

Jim si allontanò e scrollò le braccia: - Non intendo allontanarla da sua mamma, tanto quanto non voglio allontanarla da te. Dico solo che… mi piacerebbe avere questa piccola Vulcaniana spettinata nella mia vita. Quindi… tieni a mente questo, per quei documenti – Sorrise, arrossendo appena. – Sarebbe in buona compagnia. –

-Lo farò. – Una di quelle mani gentili arrivarono alla sua guancia: - Tu unirai all’equipaggio? Tra una settimana l’Enterprise dovrà finire l’ultimo anno. –

-No, non lo farò… ma tornerò alla Flotta, spingendo per quei programmi di viaggi per famiglie. -

-Posso suggerire di passare questo tempo con T’Pren e T’Vura? –

-Sarà imbarazzante… -

-T’Vura è Vulcaniana, non prova imbarazzo. –

-Io sarò in imbarazzo. – Socchiuse gli occhi.

-Sei sempre così testardo. – Disse Spock, inclinando la testa: - Penso che troverete validi argomenti di conversazione in comune. –

-Tipo lo stesso marito? –

Il Vulcaniano sollevò un sopracciglio: - Non è corretto. Non sono mai stato suo marito in termini umani, ma il suo compagno, poiché le ceri- -

-Spock… -

Il tono aperto e nudo che aveva usato aveva bloccato il fiato di Spock.

-Vuoi sposarmi? Unirti a me in ogni modo che si conosca? –

Gli occhi di Spock divennero ancora più caldi, traboccanti di amore: - Sì, T’hy’la, lo voglio. –

Jim sbuffò e sorrise e si sollevò finché le sue braccia non circondarono il collo di Spock, baciando finalmente quelle labbra così sognate.

\---

Il piccolo appartamento era addobbato con festoni e coccarde di tutti i colori. E diversi bambini. I compagni di classe di Alexandros. Dopo un rapito calcolo, avevano trovato che la data di nascita effettiva standard di Alex fosse il 12 gennaio.

Leonard si era rifiutato di tornare nello spazio, non quando aveva la scusa di Jim sulla Terra.

Bones era quindi sul divano, con un cappello buffo- perché non sapeva dire di no a un bambino, e con Cassandra in braccio. Jim sospettava che si trovava nella fase “crescono troppo in fretta” con Joanna, che era anche lei con un cappello in testa e stava mangiando dei dolci.

Jim sorrise a sua figlia di quattro mesi, che dormiva beata in mezzo alla confusione, lo stesso sonno indisturbato che aveva avuto lui in Iowa e ai primi tempi dell’Accademia. Poi rivolse l’attenzione al fagottino di tre anni nelle proprie di braccia: T’Pren lo guardava con grandi occhi scuri, toccandogli la faccia con le sue piccole mani paffute da bimba. Jim le toccò piano una guancia con due dita, l’equivalente di un bacio, e lei emise dei versi allegri.

-Ma sei così adorabile. – Tubò alla piccola e le diede un altro piccolo bacio.

-Vedo che riescono a ridere, quando sono ancora in formato mini. – Borbottò il dottore, accanto a lui.

Jim sorrise: - Mi dispiace, ma neanche tu sei immune ai suoi occhioni. –

-E’ una bimba carina, per essere un piccolo folletto. – L’espressione scontrose si sciolse.

-Sono gli stessi occhi di Spock. –

Bones imprecò sottovoce. Poi sospirò: - Sei felice, Jim? –

-Sì. – Rispose senza neanche pensarci, non ce n’era bisogno: - Forse può essere vista come… strana, la situazione, ma-- -

-Papà, papà! –

Alexandros era davanti a lui, tutto contento: - Guarda cosa mi ha regalato zia T’Vura! – Mostrò un flauto di pan.

La Vulcaniana arrivò vicino a lui: - Non possediamo quel grado di parentela. –

Alexandros la guardò e le regalò un sorrisone luminoso: - Grazie, zia T’Vura! –

T’Vura emise un lieve sospiro, lo aveva davvero fatto?

-Prego, Alexandros. –

Alex carezzò i capelli di T’Pren e lanciò un’occhiata a Cassie, prima di tornare a giocare.

-Scusalo… - provò a parlare Jim, ma lei alzò la mano.

-Nessuna offesa. – Poi lo chiamò e andò da lui: - Alexandros, io suono il liuto Vulcaniano. Se è accettabile per te, qualche volta possiamo suonare insieme. –

-Adesso? –

-Non ho con me lo strumento. – Sollevò un sopracciglio elegante.

-Mh, presto? –

-Prenderemo accordi. –

-Ti va di sentirmi suonare? –

-Volentieri. –

Bones avvicinò la testa a Jim e sussurrò: - Tuo figlio ha rotto quella donna Vulcaniana. –

-Solo il fascino dei Kirk. – Ammiccò Jim, guadagnandosi uno sbuffo da parte dell’amico.

-Zio Jim! – Joanna aveva la bocca piena e il naso sporco di marmellata: - Lo zio Spock per te. –

-Joanna, non si parla a bocca piena! – Roteò gli occhi Bones.

-Andiamo a vedere il tuo sa-mehk? –Chiese Jim, ignorando gli altri due, alla piccola T’Pren.

Andò nella propria camera da letto con il PADD e si sedette sulle lenzuola, con la bimba tra le gambe. Spock aveva chiamato anche per il suo compleanno, ma quel giorno era stato più intimo e privato.

-Spock. – Sospirò con troppo amore nella voce, anche se la cosa non infastidiva mai il Vulcaniano, Jim non voleva sopraffarlo.

-Jim. T’Pren. –

T’Pren allungò le braccia allo schermo. Jim le baciò la testa piena di ricci.

-Come stai? –

Spock inclinò la testa: - Adeguato, la missione procede nei parametri. –

-Emergenze? Incidenti? –

-Jim, T’hy’la, è il giorno del compleanno terrestre di nostro figlio. –

Jim si sentiva scoppiare il cuore: - Vado a chiamartelo, sai, T’Vura gli ha regalato un flauto di pan… lo aveva lasciato su Pollux IV, e penso che presto assisteremo a un concerto con loro due. –

-Davvero. –

Prese la piccola in braccio e guardò il volto del suo futuro compagno: - Mi manchi. –

-Abbiamo il legame, possiamo sentirci in ogni momento. Tuttavia… trovo che anche tu, mi manchi, Jim. –

Avevano deciso che si sarebbero sposati nel modo umano e Vulcaniano alla fine della Missione Quinquennale. Ma Jim si sentiva tranquillo: era con Spock. E grazie a lui, era riuscito a raggiungere anche la mente dei figli, e adesso poteva dire che il collegamento con Apollo era su un altro piano anche nei pensieri di Alexandros, così come lo sarà per Cassandra, ma che suo figlio lo amava e che aveva totalmente accettato felice il suo nuovo papà nonché la sorellina. Ed era molto entusiasta anche di quella che chiamava zia T’Vura.

-Non vedo l’ora di essere completamente legato a te, Spock. –

-Come lo sono io. – I suoi occhi scintillavano di affetto e Jim si sciolse dentro.

Scese dal letto e andò a chiamare Alexandros, che corse in camera e iniziò a raccontare a un attentissimo Spock cosa aveva ricevuto e cosa stavano mangiando.

Sì, non vedeva l’ora. Del ritorno dell’Enterprise, di rivedere i suoi amici… di tornare tra le stelle, con la sua famiglia.

**Author's Note:**

> La prima bozza risale al 22 Luglio 2019, secondo il pc. Penso che tra la data suggerita dalle informazioni e l’idea iniziale passi almeno qualche giorno, perché generalmente mi appunto le cose nelle note del telefono o dove capita.  
> È l’ennesimo esperimento, un’esperienza in più e ovviamente, fonte di divertimento (alcuni personaggi potrebbero non pensarla così) come sappiamo quando trattiamo di universi alternativi, possiamo anche giocare su vari scenari che sono accaduti in quello che per noi è l’universo classico, per vedere come sarebbero andate cose: se solo, e se…  
> Questa piccola storia composta da dieci capitoli è la mia personale versione di cosa succederebbe se prendessimo una avvenimento della TOS, mettendolo in chiave AOS.


End file.
